


Footprints (翻訳)

by Tiptree602



Series: Footprints(翻訳) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Abortion, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark!Viktor, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarrige, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Rape, Recovery, Russian Mafia, Translation in Japanese, brestfeeding, mostly happy ending, oedipus cimplex
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiptree602/pseuds/Tiptree602
Summary: ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフがバンケット会場に足を踏み入れた時、彼が他のスポンサー達とは明らかに異質であると、勇利は気づいていたはずだった。ゴージャスなアルファの目を惹くことは呪いだった。勇利は、じきに、自分がヒート、ノット、受胎のバース性の繰り返しの中に取り込まれ、番いの絆で身動きが取れなくなったことに気づく。最初の数日、数ヶ月、そして数年と血と暴力の中で時が過ぎる。勇利に出来ることは、自らの子ども達を運命から守ることだけだった。





	1. The Great Pretender

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 

> オメルタ2.0にようこそ。或いは、そう、それにかなり近いものになるはずです。  
これがオメルタの続編ではないことを、私はしっかりと保証します。そうではなく、Footprintsはオメルタをオメガバースの世界線で再び創造し直したものです。第3章を過ぎると、もはや時系列通りには物語は進みません。これは、むしろ短篇集といってもよいでしょう。
> 
> (オメガバースでのオメルタ)
> 
> 訳者あいさつ
> 
> Footprints(全48章)は、既にPixivとAO3に掲載されているマフィアパロの秀作『オメルタ』の変奏曲とも言える作品です。作者はしがきにも語られている通り、オメルタをオメガバースの世界で展開すると⁉︎…という物語です。
> 
> 先に、ご注意申し上げると、序盤でヴィクトルは退場してしまいます。注意書は下記に表記しましたので、苦手な要素がある場合は本文には進まれないで下さい。  
中盤以降は、ほぼオリジナルのキャラクターがメインとなり、物語が進んで行きます。時系列もバラバラの、短編集と言った体裁になります。中には、最早マフィアパロとは言えないのでは？と言った章も出て来ます。  
しかし、最終章では、オメルタのラストに匹敵する超展開が待ち受けています(この第48章を訳出したいが為に、無謀にも大作に挑んでしまいました)。
> 
> 翻訳にあたり、日本語訳を快く承諾して下さったKashokuさん、βリーダーとして英文解釈や日本語の表記をチェックして下さっているりゅうひよこさん@LOVE_FICTIONに、心から感謝申し上げます。そして、英文の解釈に知恵を貸して下さった、Kayさん@_kay_0_0、れいんどろっぷさん@ra1ndr0ppsにもお礼申しあげます。ありがとうございます。
> 
> では、Footprintsの世界をお楽しみ下さい。
> 
> ＊注意書＊  
ご注意下さい！  
以下の内容を含みます:  
オメガバース、番・ヒート・ラット、男性妊娠、強姦、虐待、ロシアンマフィア、闇ヴィクトル、殺人、父殺し、兄弟間姦淫、授乳プレイ、哺乳嗜好、エディプスコンプレックス、流産、誘拐、再生、ヒーリング、ポリアモリー、堕胎未遂、未成年和姦、概ねハピエン
> 
> この作品はAO3に掲載のFootprints(リンクは下記)作者の許可を得て翻訳・掲載するものです。  
AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248/chapters/24932661

ソチ、ロシア、グランプリファイナル

「ダメだった…」

「なに言ってるの？ちょっと待って、勇利。君はグランプリシリーズをファイナルまで勝ち進んで、四位になったんだ。四位だよ。どんなにすごい成績なのか分かってるはずだ」  
ピチットの宥める声が、端末の向こうから、無人のトイレに響いた。

「でも…」  
勇利は、嗚咽をこらえようと口に手を当て、すすり泣きながらしゃがみ込んだ。もう一息で、オメガが表彰台に登ることが出来たのに。

「勇利、僕たちは君を誇りに思ってる。僕たちみんなだよ、次は僕も一緒だ。次こそは一緒に表彰台に登ろう。OK？」  
ピチットは端末の向こうで呼びかけた。

その約束にかれの口角がわずかに上がり、涙を拭いて言った。  
「うん…次は頑張るから」

「聞いて、今夜はチャオチャオとバンケットに行くんだ。でね、ちょっと羽目をはずしてみるといい。デトロイトに帰って来たら、僕がたくさんキスをしてあげるから、そしてね、カツ丼を、先週から食べたがってたカツ丼を、たくさん食べるんだ」

勇利はすすりあげながら笑い、もう一方の手を端末に持っていき、何千キロと離れた場所のピチットが、さもそこにいる様に触れた。  
「約束だよ？」

「約束するよ。愛してる、勇利」

勇利はゆっくり息を吐いて通話を終え、しゃんと背すじを伸ばし、スチールのドアのロックを外し外へ出た。ありがたいことに、まだトイレには誰もいなかった。彼はメガネを外し、時間をかけて冷たい水を顔に浴びせた。彼は、本当に切実に、デトロイトのホームリンクと家族にメダルを持ち帰りたいと考えていたが、それは少なくとも、あと一年は先になりそうだった。もう一度、彼の心配は彼をより良くし、そして彼は全てを台無しにしていた。

「勇利、どこに電話してたんだ？探したぞ」  
チェレスティーノはトイレから出てきた勇利を見つけてため息をついた。

「ピチットと話してました」  
恥ずかしさで頭を下げて勇利は答えた。

チェレスティーノの視線は柔らかくなった。  
「ああ、彼が言ったのと多分同じことをこちらからも言わせてもらう。お前は素晴らしかったし、そんなに自分に厳しくしなくてもいい」

コーチからよりも恋人からの言葉の方が、よりすんなり心に落ちた。  
「日本選手権でちゃんと立て直して見せます…そうですよね？」  
勇利はその言葉を自分自身で噛みしめる様に、強いて笑顔になった。

チェレススティーノはスケーターの髪をクシャクシャにして、微笑んだ。  
「その通り。では、身なりを整えてドレスアップして。六時に部屋へ迎えにいく。いいな？」

勇利はシャワーを浴び、くたびれたスーツと古びてみすぼらしい青いネクタイに着替えるために、部屋へ戻った。彼のスポンサーからの収入は、主にチェレスティーノへのコーチ代、移動費用、衣装代にいき、スーツは二の次だった。彼は、髪を後ろになで付けることもせず。分厚いメガネをかけた。彼は、それがより印象的でなく、より近づきがたく見えるかもしれない、と考えた。

案の定、彼が会場に入った時に、スポンサー、他のスケーター、ジャッジでさえ、誰も彼に注目する者はいなかった。チェレスティーノはコネクションを広げるため、興奮して、同僚のコーチ（彼の知り合いで、かつては一緒にスケートをしたりもした）にあいさつをし、社交に加わり十分満足していた。勇利はそれを望んではいなかった。赤いテーブルクロスの上のシャンパンのフルートグラスがとても魅力的に思えた。空いたスペースのテーブルに歩を進め、最初のグラスを慎重にとり、一気に飲み干した。冷たい液体が喉を潤し、次に二杯、三杯、四杯と重ねた。最後のグラスを下ろした時、ようやくアルコールが回ってきた。

「ワォ、そんなにそのシャンパンが美味しい？それとも、この退屈なイベントを、ほんの少しでもマシにしようって考えなのかな？」

勇利は突然の声に驚いて瞬きし、パッと目を上げて、分厚いメガネを通して声の主をじっと見つめた。多分アルコールのせいで、彼の身体は熱くなり、目は大きく見開かれた。高い背丈、広い肩幅、銀色の髪は小ざっぱりと整えられ、前髪は片方に長く垂らされ、見事な青い眼は勇利に氷を思い出させた。彼の深いところのオメガがその男を追いかけ始めた。アルファに違いなかった。  
「ええと、僕は、ええ」

男は笑って、勇利の向こう置いてあるグラスに手を伸ばし、わざとオメガのそばに近寄り、すっと隣に立った。  
「あなたはなかなか面白い人物のようだ」

身体の熱さが増し、勇利はその場で気絶してしまうかと思った。  
「ええと、どなたですか？」

「これは失礼。マナーを忘れてしまった」男は笑って言った。「私はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ。ロシアスケート連盟のスポンサーだ。勇利、ずっと君のスケートを支援してきた」

「ぼく？！」勇利はおどろいて自分を指差した。「何故、こんな何処にでもいるスケーターを？今日の情け無い演技はご覧になったでしょう？」

ヴィクトルは勇利の手を取り、オメガを驚かせた。その握り方はすぐに柔らかくなり手の皮膚を親指で撫でた。  
「何も恥じることの無い演技だったよ。美しかった。技術的には完璧ではなかったかもしれないが、芸術的で、私が今までに見たことが無いくらい素晴らしかった。ジャッジの目は節穴で、真の才能を見逃している。私はあらゆる動きに豊かな感情を感じ取った。美しいアリア、離れずにそばにいて。私のお気に入りだ」

アルファの笑みは勇利を不安にさせた。彼の手から自分の手首をそっと外した。  
「ありがとうございます。もっと上達したいと思っています」

アルファは柔らかく勇利の顎を持ち上げ、まっすぐヴィクトルの青い目を見つめさせた。勇利は息を飲んだ。ヴィクトルは自分のグラスを置いて言った。  
「君はパーフェクトだ。少々急ぎ過ぎていたら謝るが、君をディナーに連れ出す以外に、私のしたいことはない。ソチにはいつまで滞在の予定かな？」

おお、神よ。勇利は息が止まる程驚いた。アルファはどんな雑誌の表紙を飾っても十分な位のゴージャスな人物だった。どうして、彼の様な平凡で退屈な男に興味を持ったのだろう。  
「済みません。明日の午後には飛行機に乗ります。...待っている人がいるので」

ヴィクトルの頭が下がり、勇利の中のオメガが揺れ動いた。アルファの鼻腔は拡がり、背中は真っ直ぐになった。  
「そう...ですか、あなたの隣に立てるなんて、彼は世界で一番の幸運なアルファだ」

「ああ、いいえ、彼はベータです。それに幸運なのは僕の方です」  
勇利はピチットの笑顔を思い浮かべ、神経質にメガネの位置を真っ直ぐにした。

ヴィクトルの手は、拳を握り細かく震えた。  
「ベータ？私の親愛なる勇利は、貧弱なベータより、遥かに優れた相手がふさわしい」

勇利は眉を顰めた。  
「いいえ、失礼ながら、ミスタ・ニキフォロフ、私の恋人に対する、あなたのコメントに同意する訳にはいきません。彼は貧弱なんかではありません。では、これで失礼します」  
最後のシャンパンを飲み干して、勇利はヴィクトルに背を向けドアに向って歩き出した。勇利の心を占めるのは、まずフリースケーティングに対しての後悔。そして、ヴィクトルのコメントに対しての怒りだ。勇利は、そういった感情的な旋風を経験してきた。彼はそれらを眠って忘れ去り、この一週間のことを頭から取り払うつもりだった。

眠りは容易に訪れたが、夢の中に、絶えず青い目と銀色の髪が付きまとった。それは、何かの不吉な前兆のように感じられた。

眠りから覚めてもその感覚が残っていた。勇利はシャワーを浴び、ロシアを発って友達やピチットのところへ戻るため、荷造りを熱心に始めた。ドアを叩く音にもの思いが中断され、ため息が出た。チェレスティーノが、今回の最後の社交の場になる朝食に急ぐ様に、と呼びに来たのかも知れなかった。だが、彼を迎えたのは大きな青いバラの花束を抱えたホテルのスタッフだった。

「ミスタ勝生？」勇利はうなずいた。花束が彼に手渡された驚きに言葉が出なかった。「あなたにです」

「待って！どなたからですか？」  
しかし、スタッフは勇利に注意を止めず、すでに歩み去っていった。混乱しながら、ゆっくりとドアを閉め、花束の中に小さなメッセージカードを見つけた。勇利はそれを表に返して、エレガントな手書きの文字を読んだ。

『勇利、  
私の昨夜の振る舞いについて、心からの謝罪を申し上げます。  
私は、決して、あなたやあなたのお相手を侮辱するつもりではありませんでした。  
お詫びに、あなたがお発ちになる前に、コーヒーでもご一緒できませんか？  
ロビーでお待ちしています。  
ヴィクトル』

顔をしかめて、勇利はメッセージカードをくしゃくしゃにし、ゴミ箱に投げ入れ、花束は無造作に置いた。御免被る。法の下の平等にもかかわらず、アルファは未だに全ての物事に権利を与えられていると思っているに違いない。勇利は絶対に男とコーヒーを一緒にしたりはしない。たとえ、空港での待ち時間が長くなるとしても、早く出発した方がよい。携帯を掴み、勇利はチェレスティーノに、三十分後には出発できる旨の簡単なメールを送った。

次にノックが聞こえた時、勇利はそれがコーチであることを疑わなかった。それで、しっかりスーツケースを持ち、ドアを開けた。再び、そこにいたのはチェレスティーノではなかった。それはヴィクトルだった。勇利が口を開く前に、ヴィクトルはさっさと部屋に入って来た。昨夜の夢が、勇利の心に舞い戻って来た。

「花は届いたようだね」  
ヴィクトルは、素早く、まだ捨てられてはいなかった花束に視線を向け言った。

勇利は唾を飲み込み、緊張と怖れで手には汗をかきはじめた。  
「機内に、持ち込んではいけないと思ったので」

「そして、お前は考え無しに、花を捨てたと言うのか？」  
ヴィクトルは疑わしげに、形の良い眉を吊り上げた。

「もう、行かなくては」  
勇利はスーツケースの持ち手をしっかり掴んでドアを開けた。今回、ヴィクトルが掴んだのは勇利の首だった。彼の鼻は勇利のうなじにしっかり押し付けられ、深く匂いを嗅いだ。  
「こんな風に、俺を拒むなんて、全く失礼にも程がある。勇利」彼は声を低くし、脅しをかけるように勇利にささやいた。「オメガはアルファと対になる様に造られている。それが世界の理(ことわり)で、常にそうだった。お前たちオメガは俺たちアルファの為に造られた。つがい、子を産む為に」

ヴィクトルが優しく勇利のうなじにキスをし、勇利はそれから逃れようと、唇をわななかせた。彼の心臓は激しく脈打っていたので、それが彼の胸から逃げ出してしまうかと思われた。「どうか、とにかく行かせてください。僕には関係のない話です」

ヴィクトルは落胆のため息をついた。そして、オメガの頬に指を這わせた。  
「お前の様な、美しいオメガを迎えるのに相応しい扱いが望ましかったが、考えを変えて、とにかくことを進めなければならないようだ」ヴィクトルはポケットから白い布切れを取り出し、勇利の頬にキスをした。勇利が抵抗し始めるとすぐに、彼の首に回した手に力をこめ、彼をじっと見つめて言った。「お前は、最高に美しい子ども達を俺にくれるんだ。俺の勇利」

ヴィクトルは勇利の鼻と口を白い布切れで覆った。オメガの叫び声は、布とヴィクトルの手にふさがれてくぐもった。布切れに薬品の匂いを感じ、頭が回転し始めた。

「助けてよ、ピチット…」

彼の世界は闇に覆われた。


	2. Run to the Hills

勇利の頭はさながら二日酔いの様に痛み、筋肉は痛み身体は重かった。注意深く、身体を動かした。柔らかい絹地のシーツが彼の身体の下を滑った。左側の頬を枕に付け、ゆっくりと目をひらき、周りを見回した。辺りは暗く、メガネなしでは容易に何も見えなかった。ひとつ確かに分かることは、ここが彼のホテルの部屋ではないことだった。

「勇利、起きたのか？」

この声。勇利はこの声をどこで聞いたのだったろう？深く絹の様に滑らかな、ロシア訛りの。何処で聞いたのだろう？マットレスに手のひらをつき、上半身を起こしてベッドの上に座って、視界をひろげ、このミステリアスな声の持ち主を見ようと目を凝らした。彼のブラックスーツは部屋に暗く溶け込んでいたが、銀髪が鮮やかに浮かび上がっていて、見間違いようがなかった。

ヴィクトル。

即座に勇利の心臓は早鐘のように打ち始め、足は出来るだけ遠くへ行こうとベッドの奥へと身体を運んだ。アルファの手届かないところへ。イヤ、イヤ、イヤ、イヤ。これはあり得ない。彼がこんなところにいるはずなかった。

「よし、よし」  
ヴィクトルは喉を鳴らし、ベッドの端に腰をかけ、手を上げて勇利の頬に触れた。勇利の朦朧とした視界の中にも、ヴィクトルが眉を顰めたのが見てとれた。オメガは激しく動揺した。警告なしにヴィクトルは勇利の喉を掴み、窒息寸前まで締め上げた。  
「すぐに番にしたりしないさ。お前に相応しい求愛にしたい。だめか？」

勇利の頬に熱い涙が流れた。彼の手は喉を掴むアルファの手首を包み、外そうと試みた。口は閉じたり開いたりし、息を吸おうと足掻いた。ヴィクトルは、オメガが回復する前に拘束を解いた。しかし、代わりに勇利の唇に自分のそれを押し付け、口に舌を滑り込ませて甘い蜜を味わった。勇利は咳き込み、キスの間にも空気を取り入れようとした。そして、ヴィクトルはようやく勇利から離れた。

「お願い」勇利は喉に手をやり、柔らかい肌を守った。「どうか、解放して下さい」

ヴィクトルの唇は不穏な笑みを浮かべ痙攣し、勇利の髪を荒々しくかき混ぜた。  
「お前は俺の言うことが分からないのか？お前に求愛しているんだ」

「僕は求愛して欲しくない！」勇利は、膝を自分とヴィクトルの間の防護壁の様に胸に抱えて、泣き叫んだ。「僕には恋人がいて…」

ヴィクトルは手を勇利の頭の上のヘッドボードに叩きつけた。  
「ベータはオメガの番にはなれない。俺だったら、お前にもっと素晴らしい物を与えられる。勢を凝らしたディナー、綺麗な花...」

勇利は絶望の叫びを上げて、身体を丸めた。ヴィクトルの言葉は次第にぼんやりとなり、何も聞こえなくなった。凍えるような寒さが毛布のように、勇利を包んだ。勇利の世界は暗く閉ざされた。

「するな！」

勇利が完全に自分の中に引きこもってしまう前に聞いた最後の言葉だった。オメガのドロップの最終段階に入って、勇利の知覚は麻痺した。

/*/

勇利が目覚めた時、彼は熱かった。燃えるように熱かった。汗が額から流れ落ち、目を瞬いた時に目の中に流れ込んで来た。悪寒が走り、太ももに滴った汗がズボンを濡らした。肌に這い上がってきたパニックで彼は目を見開いた。

「心配しなくても一時的なものだ」ベッドの右横に立ってヴィクトルは言った。「ドロップから引きずり出す為に、思い付く限りで唯一の方法だ。ところで、勇利、忠告しておくが、次に同じことがあれば、俺はお前のうなじに噛み付いて、ドロップから引きずり出してやる」

勇利は慌てて、顔をヴィクトルとは反対側に向けた。身体を丸めて、真近にいるアルファに反応するまいとした。ピチット、ピチット、ピチット。彼はピチットに会いたかった！何が起こってるんだ？熱い涙が目から流れ落ち、きつく目を閉じた。また、ドロップに引きこもろうと試みたが、ヴィクトルが仕組んだ擬似ヒートがまさにそれをさせなかった。

ヴィクトルは膝を曲げ、勇利の頭のてっぺんにキスをし、汗で湿った髪を優しく撫でつけた。  
「眠っておいで。俺の勇利。明日になればすっかり治ってる。俺たちの素敵な計画が待ってるよ」

すすり泣きながら、勇利は自分の勃起を隠し、どんな刺激でもよいからマットレスにそれを擦り付けたい、と言う誘惑に屈しないように、自分自身を必死で励ました。ドアが閉まり、ヴィクトルが去ると、勇利は衣服を剥ぎ取り、無為に泣きながら、二本の指を自分の穴に押し込んだ。毛布を噛みながら、自分の後門に指を出し入れした。痛々しい泣き声が彼の身体を震わせ、やがて達すると、意識は暗転した。

次に勇利が目覚めた時、まだズキズキと頭痛がしたが、身体の熱さは最早引いていた。彼の腹の上と足の間の皮膚がどれほどベタついているかを考えると、それは、あまり慰めになりそうになかった。ヒートは終わった。ヴィクトルが言った様に、薬は速やかに勇利の身体から抜けていた。彼がドロップしてからどのくらい経ったのだろう？誰か彼を探している人がいるのだろうか？

ドアが開く音で思考が中断された。ヴィクトルがグラスに入った水を持ち、もう片方の手には小さな皿を持って入ってくるのが見えた。彼はベッドの傍のナイトスタンドにグラスと皿の両方を置いた。  
「よく眠れていたらいいのだが。勇利。水分補給の為の水と、お前の胃に優しいプレーントーストを持って来た。お前がすっきりするまでシャワーを浴びて、着替をするがいい。クローゼットのドアの向こうに、俺がお前の為に用意した服が掛けてある。お前を外に連れ出すのが待ちきれないな」

『外』。ヴィクトルは外に彼を連れて行くと言った。彼は逃げ出そうと思った。勇利は震えてる手で水のグラスを掴み、一気に中味を飲み干し、口の周りを拭った。ヴィクトルはベッドに腰掛け足を組み、ただ勇利の動作を見て笑っていた。彼の微笑みは勇利の背筋に震えを引き起こした。トーストをかじりながら、足をブラブラさせて、床の方に目を向けたままにした。勇利が裸でいることは気に病むことではなかった。代わりに、いつ彼が間違った行動をして、ヴィクトルの怒りを買い、傷つけられるかもしれないと言う心配が常にあった。

「先にお湯を出しておこう」沈黙を破りヴィクトルは言って立ち上がった。「そうすれば、お前が入った時に温かいお湯が使える」

どんな温かいお湯でも勇利の寒気を止められなかった。勇利はシャワーが降り注ぎ川の様に流れるのを見つめ、お湯を浴びながら身体を抱きしめた。ヴィクトルは手を伸ばしお湯を止め、ふわふわの白いタオルで勇利を巻きとり、そばに引き寄せた。勇利の全身がその近さに硬直した。

「まだ、ヒートの名残りがある」勇利を乾かしながら、ヴィクトルは申し訳なさそうに言った。「着替えを手伝って欲しいか？」

勇利は素早く首を振った。  
さわらないで！

「もう一杯水を持って来よう。俺が戻って来るまで、着替えを済ませておくように」  
ヴィクトルの言葉は親身だったが、勇利を素早く動かすまいという意図が透けて見えた。

勇利がシャツのボタンをはめる頃には、鏡の曇りは消えていた。以前ヴィクトルが首を締めた時の、青と黒の輪が首回りに見て取れた。勇利はそれを隠す為に、ボタンを上まで全部止めた。ヴィクトルが戻ってきた時、丁度勇利の頭の上をセーターの首が通り過ぎるところだった。ヴィクトルはグラスを降ろし、勇利のメガネを彼の鼻の上にかけた。

「綺麗だ」  
ヴィクトルは囁き、勇利の頬を撫でた。しばらく、彼の目を見つめた後、身を乗り出し唇を勇利の唇に押し当てた。勇利は目を開いたまま、ヴィクトルが身体を離すまで、自分の身体を制止させようとした。勇利は泣きたかった。勇利は叫びたかった。

「プレゼントがあるんだ」  
ヴィクトルは勇利の左手に手を伸ばし、取り上げた。手首が出るようにセーターの袖をまくり、シャツを押し上げた。アルファは勇利の左手首に、輝くダイヤモンドで縁取られた青い真珠の時計盤の腕時計をはめた。  
「青は本当にお前によく似合う」

この男は、本当に勇利を高価な贈り物で従わせられると信じているんのだろうか？ピチットは、ウォールマートで花を買う程度の余裕もなかったが、勇利は今まで気にしたことがなかった。彼はそのベータを心から愛していたので、それは全く問題ではなかった。愛は贈り物の多寡ではなかった。  
「ヴィクトル、あなたからの贈り物はいりません。ただ、家に帰して欲しいだけです」

その答えは正しくはなかった。ヴィクトルは気遣い無しに乱暴に勇利の手首をつかみ、勇利は痛みに泣き声を上げた。  
「大枚をはたいてお前へのこのプレゼントを買ったんだ。感謝の一言もないのか？」

「感謝します！」勇利は即座に叫び、ヴィクトルからズキズキと痛む手首を取り戻そうとした。「すみませんでした。ありがとうございます」

ヴィクトルは勇利を放し、それと同じ手で勇利がメガネの縁の下に作った拳に触れさせた。「よろしい。もっとたくさん用意してあるよ。おいで、素敵なところを予約をしてある」

この男は狂ってる。明らかに。これ以上傷つけられるか、それよりも悪くして、殺される前に逃げなくてはならなかった。勇利の心臓はフリースケートの後より激しく鼓動していたので、それが爆発して死を招いてしまうように思われた。

大きなドアの向こうの階段を降りると、この家の全体像は単なる家というより、むしろ高価なアパートかフラットと言った類の建物であると実感した。ヴィクトルがどんな方法で稼いでいるかはともかく、明らかに非常に羽振り良く暮らしているようだった。歩いていくと、リビングエリアには数人の、二人を見つめる人物がいた。彼らは、丁度ヴィクトルの様に高価な衣服を身につけていた。一体ヴィクトルが何をしたというのだろうか？

ヴィクトルは勇利の腰をしっかりつかんだまま歩いていた。セキュリティの為にだと勇利は確信していた。そんな危険を犯してまで、勇利を公共の場に連れ出す必要があるのだろうか？誰かが彼に気付くだろうか？ああ、そう、誰も気づかないだろう。勇利は有名人ではない。GPFでメダルも取ってはいない。誰が彼に気付くだろうか？

屋敷の外は、フェンスに囲まれた綺麗な花壇のある美しい緑の区画だった。勇利は、街明かりに照らされた道の向こうの川を見た。まだソチにいるのだろうか？それともどこか他の場所なのだろうか？黒いSUVが二人を待っていて、別の黒いスーツを着た男がドアを開けた。ドアが閉まる前に、彼らはロシア語で言葉を交わした。勇利は後部座席のヴィクトルの隣に座った。勇利は息を飲み、ドアの取っ手に目を向けた。

ヴィクトルは強い力で、勇利の肩に手を回し、まるで、勇利が視線が彷徨わせているのを感じ取った様に、自分のそばに引きよせた。ヴィクトルの怒りに触れることを恐れて、勇利は唇を噛み、涙が溢れ出るのを必死でこらえた。彼には、ワンチャンスしかなかった。事を起こす為には、長い時間を耐えてヴィクトルと一緒に過ごす必要があった。

「食事を気に入ってくれたらいいが。勇利」ヴィクトルは、勇利の肩に輪を描くように親指で撫で回しながら言った。「サンクトペテルブルクで最高級のホテルだ」ヴィクトルは笑った。「俺の美しいオメガには最高級のものがふさわしい」

俺のオメガ、勇利は激しく息を飲み、ピチットの顔と声を思い浮かべることで動揺を隠そうとした。勇利は答えず、目を窓の外に向け、出来る限り道を覚えておこうとした。SUVが建物の前に止まった。数人のグループがいくつか、飲み物を手に建物の前にたたずんでいた。ヴィクトルの腕が離れた瞬間、勇利の手がドアの取っ手に伸びた。

勇利は車から飛び降り、地面についてよろめいた。体勢を立て直した瞬間、彼は今までになかったくらいの速さで駆け出した。  
「助けて！お願い！」彼を無視する人々の身体を押しのけ、注意を向けてくれる人を必死に探した。「お願い！」  
しかし、返って来たのは戸惑いの視線とロシア語の囁きだけだった。すすり泣きながら、勇利は走り続けた。彼が思いつく限りに出来ることだった。

一台の自動車が勇利の向かってクラクションを鳴らした。勇利は、自分が車道の真ん中にいることに気づいてギョッとした。運転手はロシア語で怒鳴った。恐らく罵倒だったが、勇利は逃げる続けることに懸命だった。道角に二人の黒いコートに黒い毛皮の帽子の男を見つけた。帽子の中央に金色の紋章がついていた。警察。勇利の心は希望に溢れ、急いでそちらの方に進路を変えた。

「助けて下さい！私を助けて！」  
二人の警官の前にたどり着いた時、勇利は息を切らして訴えた。

警官は困惑した表情で互いに顔を見合わせ、一人がかなり覚束ない英語で話しかけた。  
「何か、困ったですか？」

「私はソチで誘拐されてここに連れて来られました！どうか家に帰してください！」  
勇利は警官の腕をつかんだ。苛立で涙がこぼれ落ちた。

「オーケー、まあまあ。署長に話すから。助けれる」  
警官は応じた。

勇利は安心して、その場に膝をつくところだった。  
「ありがとう、ありがとう、ありがとう、ありがとう」  
オメガはその警官にしがみ付いて、冷え込んだ道を歩きながら、道に黒いSUVが走っていないかを警官の肩越しに見やった。残念ながら、ほとんどの車は黒のSUVだった…勇利が警察署の門をくぐって、小さな部屋に通されるまで、彼の不安が和らぐことはなかった。

勇利は足踏みを始め、手のひらを擦り合わせ、唇を舐めた。ドアが開いて、勇利を連れてきた二人より年かさの、別の男が入って来るまでが永遠のように感じられた。

「ミスタ勝生、ですか？」男は尋ねた。勇利はうなずいた。来る途中で警官に名前を告げたのを覚えていた。「何が起こったのか教えて下さい？」

「わ、私はソチにいました。GPFに出場していました」勇利は話し始めた。声はひび割れそうだった。「ある男、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが、私が彼を袖にしたことに怒り狂って…ううんと、私を誘拐して、そしてここへ連れて来たのです。私を強制的に番にするために」

その男は勇利をじっと見据えた。その感情を欠いた表情は、さらに彼を不愉快にさせた。  
「男の名前はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと言いましたね？」

勇利はすばやくうなずいた。  
「そうです。は、はい。それが彼の名前です」

ゆっくりと、その男はファイルフォルダをチラッと見ただけで閉じ、椅子を後ろに下げ立ち上がった。  
「ちょっと待って下さい」

勇利は抗議のために口を開いたが、男は部屋をすでに出てしまった。再び、彼は一人残された。時間が経った。十分、二十分、おそらく三十分が経った。彼らは何をしているのだろう？彼らは、勇利からほとんど情報を引き出してはいなかった。大使館に連絡しただろうか？それともソチの警察に？

ようやくその男がドアを開けて部屋に入って来た時、背後にいたのはヴィクトルだった。勇利は椅子から飛び上がり、壁に背中を貼り付けた。勇利は激しく喘いで言った。  
「いやだ！いやだ！聞いて下さい！彼なんだ！彼が私を誘拐した男なんです！」

ヴィクトルは深いため息をついて、申し訳なさそうな口調のロシア語でその男に話しかけた。ヴィクトルは握手をする為に男に手を差し伸べ、その手のひらに握ったルーブル紙幣を渡すのを勇利は見逃さなかった。勇利の目は厳しい現実に大きく見開かれ、彼はドアに向かって突進した。襟首をつかまれ、勇利はヴィクトルの腕の中に引き戻された。

「放して！」勇利は絶叫した。とにかくパンチとキックを繰り返した。「お願い！助けて、お願い！僕を放して！」  
勇利の健闘虚しく、ヴィクトルは彼よりはるかに強く大きかった。ヴィクトルは警察署を出ると、恐怖の黒いSUVに勇利を引きずって行った。ヴィクトルは無表情に勇利をシートに放り込み、ドアを閉めたあと、勇利を黒革のシートにきつく押し付けた。

「お前は恩知らずのオメガだな」ヴィクトルはうんざりして、指を最初の晩にしたのと同じ様に、勇利の首のアザに食い込ませた。「俺は、お前に対して求愛しようとした。高級な食事と高価な腕時計を贈って。だが、お前は俺につれなくした。俺はゲームは嫌いだ」

「お願い」  
勇利はすすりあげながら息を吐いた。彼の視界はかすみ、眼鏡は曇った。ヴィクトルの指は勇利の襟にかかり、うなじがむき出しになるまで引き下げた。オメガの心臓は恐怖に飛び出しそうになった。  
「いやだ！いやだ！お願い、やめて！」  
勇利は可能な限り手足を蹴ったり叩いたり、奮闘したが、ヴィクトルの全身が彼の上にのしかかった。

「勇利、俺は警告した。だが、お前は聞き入れなかった。俺もいつまでも優しくは出来ない」ヴィクトルは勇利の耳元で唸った。「お前はどう足掻いても俺のものになる。俺はお前を愛している。お前も俺を愛するようになる。永遠に」  
彼の熱い口は、勇利のうなじの上に向かい、舌でゆっくりと肌を舐めあげ、唾液で線を描いた。

アルファの歯が、うなじの生殖線に深くくい込み、このオメガは彼の物だと主張した。勇利は耐えがたい痛みに呻いた。涙が滝のように流れ、鼻は鼻汁で詰まり、すすり泣きで息が出来なくなった。ヴィクトルの歯はひたすら、深いくい込み、耐え切れない痛みを勇利に与えた。

最後にヴィクトルが完全に勇利を解放した時、勇利はそこに力無く横たわるしかなかった。噛まれた。それは永久的な傷だった。首はズキズキと痛んだ。そして、彼の頭は新しい番の絆の錬成でふらふらした。ヴィクトルは、勇利のうなじに満足気に穏やかなキスを贈った。

「俺のオメガ」


	3. Comfortable Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利はゴクリと息を飲み、ヴィクトルの手を取った。この人物は、本当にこの言葉が慰めになっていると思っているのだろうか？彼自身が、勇利の怖れと不安の元になっているのだと考えもしないのだろうか？どんなに温泉に浸かっても、この男、彼の番、が存在する限り、安らぐことはないだろう。ヴィクトルの言葉は勇利を嫌悪感でいっぱいにした。

勇利は漂っていた。

何も無い暗闇の中で、無重力状態で漂っていた。全身の感覚が麻痺していた。首のうなじの皮膚の下の強く脈打つ部分を除いての全てが。その脈打つ部分を、何か強い力が働いて彼を引きずり上げていた。

勇利…

勇利はその音が嫌いだった。その声が。その声は、核の深い部分に力強さと怖ろしさを備えていた。アルファの声。勇利は必死に、その声が彼に届かないほどはるか遠くへ、暗闇の中に沈み込もうと試みた。

勇利。

今度は、もっと強制的で、命令する調子を帯びていた。勇利が自分自身を守る為に作った殻の外へ、ほとんど引きずり出されてしまうところだった。勇利は自分がパニックに陥ったと感じた。指で目に見えない糸を外そうとした。彼が引き込まれまいと、踏み留まれば留まるほど、反対に引く力が強まった。全く敵わなかった。殻の壁はもはやひび割れ、程なく壊れてしまった。

痛みが稲妻の様に勇利を引き裂き、光が津波の様に押し寄せてきた。青い目が彼を見下ろし、魂の深部まで見通されるようだった。勇利は沈み込み、凍てついたその恐ろしい目に背を向けようとした。逃れる場所はどこにもなかった。勇利の背中がへッドボードにあたった。彼は罠にかかった動物のようだった。激しく喘ぎ、オメガの身体は過呼吸に陥って、揺らぎ始めた。彼は自分自身が再びドロップに落ちようと試みていると感じた。しかし、誰かが彼の魂を手で掴んで、その場に留めているという感覚を持った。

ヴィクトルは勇利をしばし睨みつけた。ヴィクトルの唇は引き結ばれ、何を言おうか熟考していた。素手を伸ばして、勇利の顔の下まで撫で下ろし、下あごを持ち上げた。前かかがみになりながら、ヴィクトルは威圧的な声で言った。  
「お前は、俺の前で二度と絶対にドロップしてはいけない」

絶対に！

しては！

いけない！

勇利の目が大きく見開かれた。ヴィクトルが命じたその言葉は、勇利の心の中を封じる様に入り込んだ。その言葉自体が繰り返され続けるマントラだった。これらの言葉は法の様に、服従感を伴った。アルファコマンド。ヴィクトルは勇利にアルファコマンドを使っていた。そして、勇利は番にしたオメガだった。彼は従うほかなかった。静かな涙が勇利の頰をつたった。指は高価なシルクのシーツを握りこんでいたので、裂ける心配があった。勇利はヴィクトルに所有されていた。今まさに。

ヴィクトルはガッカリしたため息をつき、勇利の黒髪に指を横に注意深く滑らせ、梳いて顔を露わにした。  
「こんなやり方を望んでいた訳ではない。マイスイート、勇利。だが、お前が俺に選択の余地をなくさせた。この方法を選ばざるを得なくなったのは、お前自身の責任だ。まあ、結局のところ、予定からは外れたが、番になった。そうだな？あとは、お前の身体に残っている抑制剤が全部排出されて、そして、お前の身体の、俺の為の、準備が整うだけだ。全く、抑制剤など不愉快きわまりない。オメガはヒートを起こすのが自然なんだからな」

勇利の手の爪は、握り込んだシーツの生地を突き通って手のひらに食い込んだ。恐ろしさが勇利の心をよぎり、寒気がした。彼の最後のヒートは二年前だった。それが、ピチットとの馴れ初めだった。勇利はあらゆる類の援助を拒み、ヒートが過ぎるまで惨めに自分を慰めることで過ごした。勇利が地獄の四日間を乗り切ったあと、ピチットがどんなに勇利を助けたいと思っていたかについて、そして勇利に対しての計り知れない愛情を告白した。勇利は自分がその様な賞賛を浴びることが信じられず、一カ月間は怖がって逃げ回っていた。しかし、ピチットは余りに強情に言い張ったので、勇利はベータにチャンスを与えることにしたのだった。

勇利は、ピチットと付き合っていたことを後悔してはいなかった。しかし、今は、ピチットに自分を与えなかったことを後悔していた。ピチットは、勇利と愛を交わす機会を永遠に失ってしまった。

「お前は空腹に違いない。この数日、全く食べていない」  
ヴィクトルはオメガに立ち上がるよう、手を差し伸べて、勇利は震える手でそれに従った。

食べ物のことを考えただけで、勇利の胃袋は不快感にむかむかした。どのくらい食べていなかったのだろう？それは、全く問題ではなかった。永遠だったかもしれないが、問題ではなかった。この狂気から解き放たれる唯一の方法は、死ぬこと、或いは他のアルファに番って貰うことだけだった。ピチットは、今や永久に勇利の番にはなれなくなった。

勇利は、恐怖心からヴィクトルの手をしっかりと握って部屋を出た。ホールへ出て、フラットのオープンエリアに出た。広々としたファミリーのリビングルームは右側に、ダイニングルームと台所は左側にあった。広々とした区画だったので、ヴィクトル、もしくは誰でもが何がそこで行われているかを見通すことが出来た。ヴィクトルが勇利の為に椅子を引いて彼をテーブルの上座に座らた。それから、ヴィクトルは勇利の隣に座った。その時、勇利を見つめる幾人かの視線を感じて背筋に悪寒が走った。勇利はメガネをかけ忘れてきたことに感謝した。どんな不愉快そうな顔や敵意を向けられてもはっきりと見て取れなかったので。

「こいつが、アンタのオメガか？」  
がさつなアクセントの英語で不満気な声が浴びせられた。話し手が通り過ぎたとき、勇利は突然、完全に椅子から転げ落ちそうになった。何とか態勢を立て直して、勇利はようやく、背が高く細身でブロンドの髪を乱雑に頭の上でまとめた人物を見て取ることが出来た。  
「何て見っともない豚だ。アンタはもっといい趣味をしてたと思ったけどな。ヴィクトル」

「可愛い子豚を見つけたんだよね」ヴィクトルは何なく応酬した。「お前は俺の番の前での振る舞いに、もう少し気をつけた方がいい。ユーラ。お前がいつもの粗野な態度を勇利の前で取ったら、俺は容赦しない」

「ほお、攫ってきて強制的に番にするのが、模範的振る舞いだって言うんだな！」  
彼は、椅子を思い切り引きずって、わざと耳障りな音を立てドスンと座り、そして叫んだ。

「一人のアルファとして、護られるべきオメガを、唯一の最高級のアルファが番ってやることが、俺の義務だと確信している」ヴィクトルは言った。「俺たちはそのように創造されて、そのように行動するのだ。アルファとして、お前自身の為に、おそらく少しの助言が必要だな」

「ヴィーチャ」愚痴っぽい女性の声がした。勇利には赤い髪の輪郭だけが見て取れた。「私に、そんな風な遠回しな攻撃をしなくてもいいんじゃない？私は十分に反模範的な人生を送っているって、分かってるんだから」

ヴィクトルはワインらしきものを啜りながら笑った。  
「俺の親愛なるミラ、もし仮にお前がすでに番がいるオメガだったら、全く俺の役には立たないだろう。さて、次にどのターゲットを我がブラトヴァの為に誘惑してくれるのかな？」

ミラは嬉しそうにハミングした。  
「二人のユーリ、ふふん。勝ち目はどちらかにあるかしら？私たちは、ユーラのニックネームを考え出す必要があると思うんだけど」

「黙れ！ババア！オレの方が先にいるんだ！」  
金髪は吼えた。

勇利は、吐き気をこらえる為に口を手で押さえた。彼は怯えていた。この人々は彼を殺すか、もしくはもっと事態を悪化させるだろう。ヴィクトルの手が勇利の太ももを掴んだ時、勇利はビクリと身体を跳ねさせたが、彼の鼻腔は彼を落ち着かせる匂いでいっぱいになった。

「ユーリは無害だ。マイラブ」ヴィクトルは囁いた。「そんなに恐れる必要はない。ただトラの皮を被った仔猫ちゃんだ」

僕はあなたを恐れている。勇利は叫びたかった。僕は全てが怖い。ユーリは、ロシア語で何事か吐き捨てた。勇利には理解出来なかったし、理解したいとも思わなかった。勇利は、ただグランプリファイナルでスケートをしたかっただけだった。彼の望みは、国の為にメダルを取ることに挑むことだった。なぜ？なぜこんなことが僕に起こっているのだろう？

「ああ、それが彼かな？」ミラの隣から、冷ややかな男性の声がした。彼らは明らかに勇利に聞かせる意図を持って英語で話していると、勇利は推測した。だから、彼らの不愉快な発言を聞くことになるだろう。「何年も切望していたオメガなんだろう？氷の上で着飾っていないと、全く平凡に見えるな」

何年も。その言葉は弾丸のように勇利の胸に突き刺さった。これは何年も計画されていた。ヴィクトルは、どれほどの時間、陰に潜んで動き出す時を待っていたのだろう？食事の皿が一枚勇利の前に置かれ、彼は吐きそうな気分になった。

「おいおい、ギオルギー、お前が好みのオメガたちを化粧でけばけばしく飾り立てて、芝居掛かった振る舞いをすることを好む、というだけだろう。俺たちアルファ全員がそうだと言う訳ではない」ヴィクトルは舌打ちして、慎重に警告を発した。ヴィクトルは、勇利が食べていないのに気づいて片眉を上げた。「ロシア料理が口に合わないのか？勇利」

そうではなかった。勇利は何度もロシアを訪れたことがあり、食べ物で悩まされたことはなかった。しかし、今は目に入れるだけでもつらかった。

「勇利」ヴィクトルの声は荒々しくなり、オメガの太ももを強くつかんだ。「俺は質問している」

勇利は憂うつに息を吸い込みながら、ようやく聞き取れる声で答えた。  
「お腹が空いていません」

「空いてない？」疑わし気に言って、ヴィクトルの手がわずかに緩んだ。「飢え死にしてしまう。食べろ！」

食べろ。その言葉は、先刻の、再びドロップをするな、との命令と同じくらいの強さで勇利を襲った。ヴィクトルは明らかに平気でアルファコマンドを使う男だった。それは、多くの国々で大きな非難を受けている。アメリカや日本を含む、この国以外では法律効果を有する物だ。勇利の手は居心地悪く震え、自分ではほとんど制御出来なくなり、フォークを取った。そして、食べ始めた。勇利は悪戦苦闘したが、結局口に入れることが出来た。美味しい料理だったのかものかも知れなかったし、あるいは不味かったのかも知れない。いずれにせよ、慎重に噛んだり飲み込んだりと指示されてながらの、勇利にとっては全く味のしない食事だった。

テーブルに着いている人々の、食べている間の会話は、勇利を除いてロシア語だった。勇利は自分の名前を何度か聞いたが、それが自分なのか、金髪のユーリなのかは見当もつかなかった。ヴィクトルの監視下でも、勇利は半分も食べられなかった。もう一口取ったら、胃から戻してしまいそうだったが、有り難いことにヴィクトルは注意を払っていなかった。

使用人の手で食事の皿が片付けられた後、ヴィクトルは椅子を引いて、勇利を立ち上がらせる為に手を差し伸べた。  
「そんなに怖がることはないと言ったぞ。勇利。お前は今、俺の番だ。お前に危害が加わらない様にする。きちんとシャワーを浴びたら、気分も良くなるだろう」

勇利はゴクリと息を飲み、ヴィクトルの手を取った。この人物は、本当にこの言葉が慰めになっていると思っているのだろうか？彼自身が、勇利の怖れと不安の元になっているのだと考えもしないのだろうか？どんなに温泉に浸かっても、この男、彼の番、が存在する限り、安らぐことはないだろう。ヴィクトルの言葉は勇利を嫌悪感でいっぱいにした。

ヴィクトルは勇利を彼の部屋、二人の部屋へ連れていった。そしてバスルームに入った。そのウォークインシャワーは、勇利が今まで見てきたペントハウスのどの部屋にも負けず劣らず、広々として豪華だった。大きな鏡の中に、勇利は、自分の首の周りの赤い傷を認めた。あざは縁の辺りは紫から黒に変色していた。それは死の印だった。ヴィクトルはガラスの扉を開き、手を入れてハンドルを回して水を出し、温かい湯になるようにした。勇利に注意を戻し、勇利の服を脱がせ始めた。手始めにセーターを引っ張って首から脱がせた。

勇利は視線を落として身を屈め、出来るだけ自分の身体を小さくしようとした。ヴィクトルが勇利のジーンズに手をかけた時、勇利の心臓はパニックで早鐘を打ち始めた。ヴィクトルは、何かシャワー以上のことをしようとするだろうか？ズボンと下着が完全に脱がされて、彼の足元に丸まったとき、勇利の手の爪が自分の腕の皮膚にくいこんだ。ヴィクトルが自分の服を脱ぎ始めた時、勇利はほとんど自制を失いそうだった。大声をあげないためには、唇を血のにじむほど強く噛む必要があった。

二人とも、裸になった。ヴィクトルはキスをするため勇利に寄りかかった。彼の唇は優しく勇利の唇に触れた。  
「ギオルギーはまるで分かってない」ヴィクトルはため息をついた。「お前はこんなに美しいのに」

ヴィクトルの手が勇利の肌と髪をお湯の下で洗った時、勇利はようやく泣けた。泣いて、泣いて、泣いた。シャワーの湯が涙を足元に洗い流して、それを隠した。


	4. Through the Fire and the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利のヒートは強く、早く訪れた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ごきげんよう！どれだけ待ってくれましたか？＊不安げに辺りを見回す＊  
あ、は、は、そう、とにかく待っていてよかったと思って下さることを希望します。

勇利は「それ」が来るのを感じとることが出来た。日々体温が上がり、胸の痛みを伴った。今までの彼の人生の中で、それがこんなに早まったことは一度もなかった。六週間。抑制剤が切れてから、次のヒートが起きるまで六週間かかった。彼は四大陸選手権の辺りで、いつも通りに抑制剤の服用を止め、世界選手権の数週間後にヒートが起こるように調整していた。勇利はこの地獄のような期間がどのくらい続くのか見当がつかなかった。しかし、今回の周期は六週間より早かった。

マッカチンは彼のヒートの匂いを嗅ぎ取った。そして、いつにも増してオメガのそばに居続けるようになった。勇利はさほど気にかけなかった。プードルはこの悪夢の中で、勇利が見つけた唯一の明るい事柄だった。そのプードルが最初からここにいなかった理由が、勇利の匂いを覚えさせる為だったことには、当惑させられた。まるで猟犬のようだった。ヴィクトルは勇利の逃走に備えて、あらゆる手段を取っていた。

屋敷を頻繁に訪れている他のアルファ達も、勇利のヒートが近づいたことを感じとった。勇利の匂いを嗅ぎつけて、彼らの瞳孔は広がり、幾人かは唸り声さえ上げたので、マッカチンがうるさく吠えかかった。ギオルギーは、勇利を引きずってベッドルームに投げ込み、勇利には何かわからない言葉でヴィクトルに叫んだ。

「ギオルギーは正しい。俺が不注意だった」ヴィクトルは主寝室に入って、話し始めた。「お前の匂いに、これほどの影響力があるとは気づいてなかった。ああ、神よ…とても甘く芳しい」ヴィクトルは勇利の顔に手を差し伸べて、口の端にキスをした。「お前は俺をとても幸せな気分にさせてくれる。ノットの準備もすぐに出来る。もう待ち切れない」

泣くな、泣くな。勇利は急に息ができなくなり、身体は揺れたが、涙を何とか堪えた。彼はそれを、ノッティングを望まなかった。

「ヒートが始まっても、ここに留まるのが一番いい。何者にも、お前のヒートへの優先権を譲る訳にはいかない」ヴィクトルは、ドアに向かう前に勇利の頭のてっぺんにキスをした。「一週間、共に過ごすために必要な準備をしてくる。俺の人生で一番の一週間になるだろう」

ドアがカチッと音を立てて閉まった時、勇利はその場に崩れ落ちた。ヒートだけでも十分に恐ろしいことだったが、誰かと共に過ごすこと、ましてや、彼を捕まえて拉致してきた男と過ごすなど、恐怖の度を超えていた。勇利はいつもピチットと過ごすのも恐れていた。結局はそうしたにしろ、二人は慎重にヒートに対処してきた。ヒートを他人と過ごすなど、彼にはできなかった。マッカチンは勇利の顔を舐め始めた。勇利はプードルの毛皮に顔をうずめた。

勇利は涙がおさまるとドアを確かめた。ドアは外側から施錠されていた。勇利はこの部屋から出る望みの一切を棄てていた。しかし、確実に勇利のヒートが終わるまで、囚人のようにこの部屋から出られることはないだろうと言う思いで、胃が重くなった。勇利が想いを馳せるものと言えば、灰色の雲と、ほとんど真っ暗になった窓の外の眺めと、彼の内にある畏れだった。勇利は憔悴した。

ヴィクトルは毎晩戻って来て、勇利のヒートの進行状況の確認と他のアルファを寄せ付けぬ為に、勇利のうなじの、彼が刻んだ番のマークに、鼻を寄せて匂いを嗅いだ。勇利は眠れなかった。勇利は彼のヒートが真夜中に起こるだろうと、とても熱く、とても恐ろしく感じた。それがいつ起こったとしても、問題ではなかった。彼には何にせよ、それを止められなかった。朝、午後、夜、いつ来ても構わなかった。一旦ヒートが来てしまえば、彼に出来る事は何もなかった。

三日が過ぎ、勇利の生殖孔から分泌液が作られ始めた。彼は大方の冬物の衣服を脱ぎ、柔らかいTシャツとボクサーパンツのみになった。全てがただ熱かった。ヴィクトルが部屋に入って来た時、彼は飛びかかり、ベッドに勇利を押さえつけた。勇利の首筋に舌を這わせ、唾液で長い線を描いて匂いを嗅いだ。 お願い！降りて！しないで！今はしないで！

ヴィクトルはそれは以上進まず、一度腰を勇利のそれに擦り付けただけで後退した。  
「許してほしい。俺は…我慢出来なかった。先走ってしまった」彼は言って、スーツの皺を伸ばした。「お前のヒートはまだ完全ではない。俺がお前を奪う時には、お前から俺を求めて欲しい。お前がこの世界で求めるのは、俺以外にないのだから」

ヴィクトルが去った瞬間、勇利は枕に顔を押し付けて泣いた。しかし、そうしていたのも、それほど長い時間ではなかった。ヴィクトルの匂いはあらゆる物の上からしていた。オメガの根源的な本能が働き始めた。普通ならば、勇利はヒートの間、自分の一部分をコントロールして過ごすことが出来た。物事が混沌としても、何が起こっているのかを把握して出来ていた。コントロールの感覚を持っていられた。しかし、番の絆の印が全てを変えてしまった。

刻一刻と、彼の体温は上昇し、分泌液の量は増えていった。彼は何枚かのボクサーパンツを着替えて、身体をドライに保とうとしたが、すぐに無駄な努力となった。マッカチンは勇利を心地よくさせようと試みたが、プードルの毛皮は熱すぎ、チクチクしたので、勇利は犬に背を向けた。気づかぬうちに、勇利は衣服を脱ぎ、ベッドにそれをひろげた。目を固く閉じ、息を落ち着かせようと必死になった。

ヴィクトルが部屋に入って来た瞬間に、勇利はそれを知った。神よ、彼は知っていた。彼の小さな男根は生命を得て跳ね上がり、本能に従って、アルファを招き入れる為に足を開いた。彼の濡れた生殖孔は冷たい空気に晒された。しかし、直ちに勇利は足を閉じ、ベッドの上を転がった。全ての物から逃れようとした。ヴィクトルから。わずかにヴィクトルの匂いのする枕からさえも逃れようとした。彼は欲求不満と敗北に大きな呻き声を上げた。

「Господи、勇利」ヴィクトルはどこからか、勇利の背後で囁いた。  
「お前は本当に地上の天の国だ。俺はまだ、門をくぐっていない」

シーツが乱雑に踏み荒らされる音が勇利の耳をふさいだ。涙がまた溢れ出た。そうだった。ベッドは沈み、喘ぎと泣き声が混じりあって、勇利の口から漏れた。逃げろ、逃げろ、逃げろ。しかし、どこにも逃げ場はなかった。彼の身体は、彼の心に耳を傾けなかった。身体は、それを望んでいた。ヴィクトルを望んでいた。ヴィクトルは背後から、一本の指を勇利の背骨に沿ってなぞり、勇利は大きく喘いで背を反らした。

「俺に抱いて欲しいと言うんだ、勇利」  
ヴィクトルは、肌に息を吹きかけながら囁いた。そして、優しく勇利の肩甲骨に唇で触れた。

勇利は顔を枕に埋め、指できつくシーツを握りしめた。ヴィクトルはアルファコマンドをまだ使っていなかった。しかし、この状況下では勇利は従順にならざるを得なかった。尻を高く上げ、捧げるように突き出した。キスが注がれる毎に、勇利の口からは喘ぎが漏れ、それはやがて、枕では音を消せないほど大きくなった。ヴィクトルは両手を勇利のわき腹に添え、腰まで撫で下ろした。勇利の腰をわずかに持ち上げて、ヴィクトルの裸の胸にしっかりと押しつけて感じ取れるようにした。

ヴィクトルの指が勇利の入り口に侵入した時、勇利の枕を噛んでいた歯がそこから離れて大きく喘いだ。そして頭を後ろに反らした。もっと、もっと、もっと欲しい。彼の心は急いた。腰を後ろに突き上げ、ヴィクトルの指をもっと奥に受け入れようとした。

「そうだ。それでいい」ヴィクトルは唆し、指はベルベットの壁の中で円を描いた。「さあ、勇利。言うんだ。俺に懇願してみせろ」

いや、出来ない。勇利は身体の欲求に逆らう為に、下唇を強く噛んだので、口に鉄さびの味を感じた。指がもう一本入り、勇利は再び枕に顔を埋めた。涙を流しながら、抵抗しようと全力を尽くした。しかし、これ以上は我慢が出来なかった。鼓動は激しく胸を打ち、男根は欲望で固く立ち上がった。肌は激しくキスを受け、もはや勇利の望みは解放されることだけだった。

ヴィクトルの指が丁度勇利の感じるところに触れ、勇利は叫んだ。指が勇利のスイートスポットを掠めて擦り、そこを通り過ぎると、オメガは喪失感に物足りなさを感じた。  
「お願い、もっとして」  
勇利は敗北感に啜り上げ、むせび泣きながら言った。

「何を、して欲しい？」  
ヴィクトルは熱い息を勇利の耳に吹き込み、激しく腰を勇利の身体に擦り付けた。

固く目を閉じると、勇利は心の中で全面降伏だと感じた。それは降参だった。終わりだった。今、彼が願うのは、ヒートによる朦朧とした状態が、彼の意識を喪失させてくれることだけだった。欲望にすっかり身を任せてしまえば、全てを忘れていられるだろう。もしかしたら、本当にもしかしたら、彼はデトロイトに戻っており、ピチットの胸に抱かれて、この悪夢から目覚めるだろう。ピチットは勇利の涙を拭って、大丈夫、何も心配は要らないよ、と言うだろう。

「お願い。アルファ」勇利はその言葉を口にすることを自分に許した。「して下さい」

ヴィクトルの息遣いが勇利の背後で忙しくなった。  
「ああ、勇利…」ヴィクトルは勇利の尻たぶを広げて、彼の男根をその谷間に滑り込ませた。先端が勇利の孔の縁に掛かり、彼の生殖孔を興奮でわななかせた。「アルファに何をして欲しいんだ？」

時が来た。全ては終わった。

「ノットして下さい」

この時は三本差し込まれていた指が、速やかに中を擦り上げ、勇利を否応なしに呻かせた。ヴィクトルは早口のロシア語で早口で荒っぽく呟き、急いで勇利の肩を掴み上げ、身体を起こした。ついに指を引き抜いた時、手は興奮に震えていた。勇利の尻たぶを掴んで広げ、自分の太ももを勇利の太ももの後ろにつけて固定した。

ヴィクトルの男根が勇利を貫いた時、勇利は大きく息を吸い込んだ。衝撃と快感と耐えがたい痛みが混じり合い、勇利を満たした。とても痛かった。勇利が見るまでも無く、彼のモノは大きかった。ヴィクトルのモノは指三本で拡げられるよりも、遥かに大きかった。それでも、ヴィクトルに打ち込まれる一センチ毎に、目の前に歓びの星が煌めくのを見た。勇利はもっと欲しかった。

勇利の嘆願を聞き、ヴィクトルは、一旦、男根を亀頭を残してゆっくりと引き上げ、そして腰を前に進めた。アルファは、素早い首尾一貫したペースで腰を動かしたので、勇利に出来るのは、彼の腰を上げ下げし、ヴィクトルのスラストに呻き声をあげることだけだった。痛みが遠のき、勇利は上半身がぐったりと力を失い、マットレスに沈み込むのを感じた。彼の視界は今までにないくらい濃い霧に覆われた。柔らかい喘ぎは、重い呻きと混じり合った。冷酷な指が絹のような髪を引っ張り、勇利はヴィクトルが望む通りの体勢を取ることを甘受した。

更にヴィクトルに従うことを受け入れて、勇利はより快感が高まるのを感じた。ヴィクトルは勇利の耳や首を甘噛みしては、ロシア語で話し続けた。それは、低く柔らかく響いて、勇利の乳首を震わせた。ヴィクトルの指は、乳首を通り過ぎ、足の間に行き、硬くなった勇利の男根を握った。勇利は快感に声をあげ、全身が欲望に覆い尽くされて目を固く閉じた。

「アルファ」

その言葉が口から出た時、勇利はそれが自分の声だと認識出来なかった。嘆願の言葉だった。

「とても美しい」ヴィクトルはついに英語で話した。腰を前に更に強く打ちつけ始めた。「俺に、最高に美しい子ども達を産んでおくれ。ああ、待ち遠しい。お前の腹がまん丸に膨らむのが...おお、勇利」

ヴィクトルの亀頭は勇利の中で膨張し始めた。勇利と勇利の中のオメガはパニックに陥った。勇利の心は、シーツとヘットボードを掴んでノットを引き剥がそうとしたが、オメガは、腰をヴィクトルのスラストに押し戻していった。突然、勇利の中の壁に熱の奔流が溢れた。ヴィクトルが番の絆を新しくしたので、勇利のうなじに痛みが走った。勇利の中のオメガは幸福だった。オメガは番になり、繁殖するのが定めだった。

勇利は全てが失われたことを嘆いた。

/*/

ヒートがようやく治った時、勇利の夢にその断片が現れ彼を悩ませた。勇利の息絶え絶えの喘ぎ声は、彼がアルファを求めるものだった。そして、ヴィクトルは勇利の身体のあらゆるところを愛でた。茫洋としていた心が、明晰になるにつれ、勇利はその記憶に気が滅入ってきた。勇利の肩と首の付け根はズキズキと痛み、ヴィクトルが幾度も自分の所有に拘ったことを物語っていた。そこには、まだ拭き取られていない血の跡が表面に残っていた。鋭い針で刺されたような痛みが腰に走り、ナイフで深く抉られたような痛みが彼の生殖孔にあった。そこから、まだ何かがゆっくりと浸み出していて、勇利は彼のお尻の下に、それが水たまりを作っているだろうと考えたことを思い出した。口の中は非常に乾燥して、綿を詰め込んだようだった。水を飲みたいと渇望したが、勇利は動くことが出来なかった。

突然、水の入ったグラスがナイトスタンドに置かれ、マットレスはその人物が座った重さに沈んだ。  
「俺の美しい勇利。お前は最高に素晴らしかった。今まで色々夢みてきた以上だった。お前は疲れ切っているだろう」

グラスの水が目に入って、勇利は喉が鳴るのを抑えられなかった。ヴィクトルがそばにいるという恐れを克服し、勇利は身体を起こしたが、痛みが即座に走り後悔した。ヴィクトルの手が勇利の身体を支え、上体を起こすのを助けた。オメガの乾いた唇に水を差し出す前に、背中にクッションを当てた。勇利はグラスの水をすっかり飲み干したが、まだ喉が渇いていた。

ヴィクトルはグラスをナイトスタンドに置き、オメガの頬を愛撫した。  
「温かい風呂ともう水をもう一杯用意しよう。一週間、俺に素晴らしすぎる喜びをくれたお前に、どんな望みでも叶えてやろう」

勇利はヴィクトルの申し出たどんな望みも、例えそれがどんなに魅力的な響きがしたとしても、全く興味が湧かなかった…が、温かい風呂は夢のように思えた。勇利がヴィクトルの申し出にうなずきで答えると、かのアルファは、直ちにバスルームに向かい湯を出した。数分後、水を入れ直したグラスを持って戻った。勇利は今度は注意深く、半分を飲むに留めた。

上掛けをめくって、ヴィクトルは腕を曲げて勇利の身体の下に手を差し入れ、自分の腕の中に抱き上げた。勇利は自分が落ちない程度に緩く掴まり、必要以上にヴィクトルに触れない様にした。身体が熱いお湯に触れた時、息が止まりそうになった。だが、もう少し沈むととても快適に感じられた。全身の固くなった筋肉は、熱いお湯と、勇利が湯の中に感じとった何かのオイルの香りで弛緩し始めた。

ヴィクトルは勇利の背後の浴槽の端に移動し、タオルを湯に浸し、勇利のうなじの絆の印の周りにこびり付いた乾いた血を優しく擦り落とした。安堵のため息をついて勇利は目を閉じ、清拭してくれたヴィクトルの手ではなく、その心地よさの方に集中した。勇利はピチットの姿を代わりに思い浮かべた。氷の上での長時間のトレーニングの後、彼の優しい手で勇利の筋肉をマッサージしてくれた。汗、分泌液、血と精液を勇利の肌から洗い流した後、ヴィクトルは髪に取り掛かり、甘い香りのシャンプーとコンディショナーの泡で洗いあげた。

ふわふわの白黒のタオルでオメガを包み、ヴィクトルは花嫁抱きで勇利をベッドまで運んだ。ベッドは、二人がバスルームにいる間にシーツが交換され、整え直してあった。清潔な絹のシーツの感触が優しく勇利の肌に触れた。枕を一つ掴み、ヴィクトルは勇利の尻の下に当てた。  
「こうすると、妊娠の助けになるそうだ」

勇利はそれに対する反応を飲み込んだ。腕を組んで、爪を上腕二頭筋に食い込ませた。枕が尻の文字通りの痛みを軽減するのに効果的だったことを考えると、それに文句を付けるのは憚られた。勇利は、ヴィクトルがいくつかの引き出しを覗いて、見目のいいセーターと絹のパジャマパンツを取り出すのを見た。ヴィクトルは勇利が服を着るのを手伝った。タオルを使い、もう少し勇利の髪を乾かした。服は着心地が良かったが、勇利が今までに買ったことのある物より、遥かに高価だった。

「お休み。俺の勇利。休んだ方がいい。何か食べ物を持ってこよう。お前の消耗を補給するために」ヴィクトルは上掛けを勇利の腰まで掛け、身体を寄せてキスをした。

ヴィクトルの唇が勇利の唇に触れたとき、彼は協力的ではなく思わず尻ごみをしてしまった。しかし、ヴィクトルは、彼を一人、マッカチンと部屋に残して去るとき、それに対して、注意を向けることも、言及することもしなかった。勇利は、圧倒的な悲しみに直面していた。自己憐憫だった。勇利は自分の手のひらを呆然と眺めた。心の中には何も泣けるものは見つからなかった。もしかしたら、目から出るものがなくなってしまったのかも知れなかった。ヴィクトルが食事を持って来た。勇利はほとんど手をつけられなかった。勇利の身体から失われた栄養素を取り戻すのに十分な量だと、アルファの気持ちが収まるだけの量を何とか口にした。

メイドがーもしくはメイドだと思われる人物がー入って来て、食事の皿を下げた。ヴィクトルは勇利にその日は一日中ベッドから出ない様にと指示し、自分が確認をすると言った。再び勇利にキスをした。勇利は望むと望まざるとにかかわらず、自分はベッドから動けないだろうと思った。ヴィクトルが去った後、勇利は高価なマットレスと枕に身を沈めて、上掛けを頭の上まで被った。マッカチンがベッドに飛び乗り、そこに丸まった。勇利の唯一の慰めだった。

勇利は眠って、眠った。彼は眠っている間も夢の中でそれを知っていた。もしかしたら、二度と目覚めないことを強く願っていたからかもしれない。夢の中では、勇利は長谷津の海岸で、足を温かい砂に埋めて、波がつま先に押し寄せるまで留まることをが出来た。勇利はまる四十八時間後に目覚めた。身体は回復して良くなったが、心は重い物を吊り下げたように沈んでいた。仕方なく、勇利はヴィクトルに指示され、ベッドから引きずり出され、シャワーを浴び、食堂での食事に参加するために歩いた。勇利はフラットの他のメンバーの厳しい視線に耐えなければならなかった。それは「淫売」、「淫乱」、「オメガ」と話している様だった。

その後の全ての日々は、奇妙な日課の混合だった。ヴィクトルは二人で寝る時に勇利を抱きしめた。時々、ヴィクトルの太い男根が勇利の背後から擦り付けられ、勇利の太ももの間を彼が果てるまで犯した。二人は一緒にシャワーを浴び、ヴィクトルの指は勇利の身体の中も外もあらゆるところに触れた。一日のほとんどを勇利はヴィクトルのオフィスで過ごした。窓ぎわの席にマッカチンと腰掛け、窓の外の雪が降る光景をただ見ていた。勇利には自分自身が、自分の身体の中に存在していないようにすら、感じられた。時折、女性オメガのミラが勇利に話し掛けようとしたが、勇利には何も話すことがなかった。

数日経ってー一週間か、それとも二週間かも知れなかったがー二人の寝室に見たことのない男が訪れた。彼は歳上だった。勇利には定かではなかったが、ホームドクターが持つようなカバンを下げていた。勇利には理解出来なかった。彼は今体調が良かった。肉体的には。ヴィクトルは何か心配があるのだろうか？

「勇利、ソロコフ医師は妊娠検査のために来てくれた」  
ヴィクトルは輝く笑顔で説明した。

勇利の心はダメージを受けた。何だって？ 

「最近の妊娠検査は高度になっている。お前のヒートが始まってからちょうど二週間が経った。もし、ヒートの始めの方で受胎していたら、もう、それを確認出来る」ヴィクトルは勇利に手を伸ばし、取った手を親指で撫でた。「もう待てない。可能な限り早く知らなければならない」

ソロコフ医師は勇利にプラスチックのカップを渡して、ロシア語で何事か話した。勇利は何をすべきかわかっていたにもかかわらず、ショックで長い間、それを見つめることしか出来なかった。震える指でカップを取り、動揺で震える足をバスルームへ運んだ。ヴィクトルがカップを取りに行かなくてはならなかった。勇利は排尿後に水を流し、その後便座を降ろしてその上に座った。彼はその場所から動くことが出来なかった。

妊娠であるはずない！そんなはずない！おお、どうか、神よ！そうでありませんように！

待っている時間は苦痛だった。勇利は時計を持っていなかったが、秒針のカチカチという音が聞こえる気がした。彼は便座の上に足をあげ膝を両手で抱え、神経質に身体をゆすった。ヴィクトルがバスルームに戻った時、彼の顔は星のように輝いていた。

「ああ、おめでとう！俺の勇利」ヴィクトルは勇利の頭のてっぺんにキスをした。「お前は素晴らしい母親になるだろう」

しばらくの間、勇利は息をすることが出来なかった。肌は冷たくなり、指、つま先、胸、胸の心臓さえ感じることが出来なかった。何も感じなかった。そして、彼の膝は激しくタイルの床に崩れ落ち、便器に食べた物全てを嘔吐していた。指は真っ白になり、陶器の縁を掴んだ。勇利は全てを吐き出してしまうことで、自分の身体に宿った、この恐ろしい生命をも、吐いて捨ててしまえることを願った。

「もう妊娠の症状が出ているのか？」  
ヴィクトルが心配気に話しているのを聞いた。

吐き気が一旦治ったので、勇利は息を吐き、身体が震えた。頰を涙が伝い、汚れた水の中にぽつぽつと滴る音がバスルームの中に響いた。

勇利は「それ」を殺さなければならなかった。殺さなければ、殺さなければいけない。

勇利はお腹の子を殺さなければならなかった。


	5. Life-Giving

勇利は彼が知る限りのあらゆる方法を試した。彼は、自分自身の腹を興奮して泣きながら叩いた。彼は、食べることを止めてみたり、また、妊娠中に食べるべきでないと知っているのものを食べたりした。彼は、ヴィクトルのクローゼットの中に入り、コートハンガーを調べた。しかし、全て木製で中絶の役には立たなかった。ある時は、超音波検査の予約の前に、自分自身を階段から投げ落とそうとしてみせさえした。ヴィクトルは勇利がまさに転げ落ちそうになったとき、無事に腕を掴んで引き上げた。

ヴィクトルはその後も、勇利が泣くのは、単にホルモンのせいだと思うだけだった。勇利が、どんなことをしても彼のお腹の中で成長していく子どもを殺すことが出来なかったのは、完全なる敗北だった。

勇利は数ヶ月が経っても、ただ、あまり身を入れずに努力を続けた。「偶然に」テーブルの角にやや強くぶつかってみたり、ヴィクトルに近寄って肘にぶつかる様な危険を冒してみたり、といった具合だった。しかし、子どもは成長を続けた。息子は。二人はそう知っていた。

妊娠末期に近づくにつれ、何かが勇利の中で変化した。突如、勇利は、物の角や肘や潜在的にお腹の子どもに害を及ぼす全ての物を避けようと、過度に注意を払うようになった。超音波写真はナイトスタンドにそっと隠してあったが、勇利は自分が定期的にそれを眺めていることに気がついた。勇利はまだ自分がお腹の子を愛しているとは言い切れなかったが、彼はもはや、子どもを取り除く必要を強く感じなかった。

それは、ヴィクトルの勇利に対する扱いがとても良くなってきたからかもしれない。ヴィクトルはもはや、勇利に性的な楽しみを求めたり、自分自身の欲求の解消に使うことをやめた(そう、勇利が母乳を分泌し始めてから明らかになった、母乳嗜好を除いては)。勇利は甘やかされ、希望すればほとんどが何でも与えられた。勇利は何らの幻想を抱いてはいなかった。ヴィクトルはヴィクトルだった。そのアルファは彼を誘拐し、強姦し、強制的に番にした。しかし、勇利はその男の接触を受けることのない、楽しむことの出来る時間の一分一秒を享受した。

出産が真近に迫ったその日、勇利の考えはまた変化した。全てが常に痛みを伴っていた。勇利は、大きくなったお腹のせいで、ベッドから出ることも困難になっていた。足と手はむくみ、前駆陣痛は気が狂うほどの苦痛を与えた。ミラは気遣わしげに見えた。いつでも、勇利の前駆陣痛が起こった時は側にいて、勇利が必要な物は何でも揃えて、気を配った。彼女は他の誰より勇利に同情していた。彼は全く眠れなかった。勇利の子宮に抱かれていた彼の息子は、出産の準備の為に産道を下りてきた。勇利は息子が生まれてしまうことを望んだ。彼が望むのは、ただこの苦痛と苦しみを止めることだった。

陣痛は三十時間続いた。ヴィクトルが、痛みを和らげる薬の使用を許可しなかった三十時間だった。「自然な」分娩のため、とヴィクトルは言った。勇利は病院での出産も認められなかった。勇利はその言葉に泣いた。自分自身と自分の息子のために。陣痛が襲う毎に引き裂かれるような痛みが走った。そのオメガは彼の人生の中で、これより大きな痛みを知らなかった。胎児が産道から頭を出した時、勇利は自分が二つに引き裂かれてしまうのではないか、そして死んでしまうかも知れない、と考えた。嘔吐と絶叫と気絶が一気に勇利を襲った。彼を、痛みから紛らわせてくれるものなら何でもよかった。

赤ん坊の鳴き声が耳を塞ぎ、痛みが鎮まった瞬間、彼に訪れた安心感はどんな言葉でも言い表せなかった。とても痛かった。信じられないほどだった。さながら、一週間休みなくトレーニングを続けたようだった。勇利に出来たのは、その場に横たわって喘ぎ、呼吸をなんらかのコントロール下に置き、必死で通常に戻そうと試みることだった。

「抱っこしてみたいですか？」助産師の一人がロシア語で尋ねた。赤ん坊はブランケットに包まれ彼女の腕に抱かれていた。

いいえ。勇利は彼女にその赤ん坊を連れ去って欲しいかった。殺して欲しい。それは諦めて養子に出すかして、どちらであっても、勇利は気にしない。ただ、赤ん坊を勇利の前から消し去って欲しかった。いや、助産師はしないだろう。勇利はそれを知っていた。ヴィクトルはまだ部屋の外にいた。逃げ出すことは、今はもう出来なかった。二人の息子はここにいた。生きて呼吸をしていた。勇利は不安げに息を吐き、うなずいて身体を起こして座るのに苦労した。もう一人の助産師が気づき、背中の後ろに枕を二、三個当て、その姿勢になるのを助けた。

勇利の姿勢が整うと、助産師が赤ん坊をきちんと抱けるように調整された、彼の腕に慎重に手渡した。勇利が息子の顔を見ようとブランケットをめくった時、息を飲んだ。赤ん坊は真っ赤で、しわくちゃで、申し分なくみっともなかった。しかし、勇利は突然、それが世界で一番美しい物に思えた。涙がすぐさま勇利の目に溢れ、慎重に注意深く、親指で息子のバラ色の唇をなぞった。頭には少々の銀色の髪の毛が生え、目はまだ開いていなかったが、勇利はそれが輝く青い色になり、決して黒にはならないだろうと知っていた。息子はヴィクトルに瓜二つになるだろうと知って、彼の心に少しの痛みが走った。勇利は、それをひとまず脇に置いて、息子を胸に引き寄せ、そして頭のてっぺんにキスをした。

「ああ、勇利」ヴィクトルの声はベッド近づきながら、息を吐いた。番の絆を通して勇利に震えが走った。「とても美しい坊やだ。お前は素晴らしい仕事をしてくれた」

勇利は、息子に注意を向けることで、ヴィクトルの存在を意識から締め出そうと、最善を尽くした。新生児は勇利の腕の中で、口を小刻みに開いたり閉じたりさせ、小さな声を上げてむずかりだした。

「お腹が空いたのね」助産師はすぐさま解説した。「この子がお乳を飲めるかどうか、試してみますか？」

勇利が頷く前に、助産師の言葉を完全に理解するために、ヴィクトルに逐一通訳して貰わねばならなかった。助産師は勇利が着ていたガウンの上を引き下げるのを手伝った。赤ん坊の頬が勇利の裸の胸に触れた瞬間、赤ん坊は本能的に乳首を探して鼻を押し付け始めた。助産師は赤ん坊の熱心さに笑いながら、正しい位置につけるよう手助けした。乳首が上唇を擦った瞬間、赤ん坊は大きく口を開けてしっかり吸い付いた。勇利は、この数週間ヴィクトルが先に上前をはねていたので、その感覚には慣れていたが、それでもなお驚いて、小さく息を吐いた。ヴィクトルがするのとは違っていた。これは、嫌悪すべき性的欲求によるものではなかった。これは育てること、愛情を注ぐこと、与えることだった。

「ヴィタリー」長い沈黙の後に、ヴィクトルの声が発せられた。アルファは部屋の奥の椅子に腰を落ち着けた。

勇利は、幸せそうに乳を飲む息子から目を上げた。「何て言ったの？」

「その子の名前だ。ヴィタリーに決めた」ヴィクトルは明言した。「命を与える、という意味だ」

ヴィタリー。勇利は静かにその名前を口の中で唱えた。ヴィクトル自身の名前の発音でそうだったように少し苦労をした。ヴィタリーと数回繰り返し、そして、その名前は完璧だと思った。

ヴィタリーは勇利に再び生きる意志を与えた。


	6. If All Else Fails...Try Again

ヴィタリー 四歳  
ユリアン 一歳

勇利は自分がどのくらい、夫婦のバスルームの冷たい床に座り込んでいたのか、見当がつかなかった。彼の背中は洗面台にもたれかかり、足はＶの字に広がっていた。小さな深い赤色の水たまりが彼の太ももの間に出来ていた。時間が経つにつれ、小さな流れは漆喰のようにベタつきながら下って、足の周りに広がった。それは、勇利が思い浮かべたものとは違っていた。最初はただの腹痛のようだった。本当に、ただの引き攣りのようだった。ほとんど、おおよそ月経前症候群の痛みのようだった。

しかし、彼はすでに妊娠していることを思い出した。

何が起きたのか彼が気付いた時には、すでにもう手遅れだった。十七週の小さな男の子、或いは女の子は、すでに亡くなってしまった。奇妙な感じがした。それがヴィタリーの時だったなら、彼はその時感謝しただろう。彼は、妊娠が発覚した後の最初の数ヶ月は、ヴィタリーを身体から排除しようと必死になった。五年前だったなら、勇利は足の間の血を見る為なら何でもしただろう。だが、物事は変わってしまった。妊娠と子どもたちは勇利の唯一の安らぎだった。

ヴィクトルは何と言うだろう？このような姿の彼を見つけた時に。彼のアルファが戻って来た時に何が起こるのかを恐れるあまり、勇利は失われた命を悼む時間さえ持てなかった。ヴィクトルは物事が計画通り進まないことを好まなかった。これは計画通りではなかった。ヴィクトルは責めてくるだろうか？常識的な人物ならば、そうはしないだろう。だが、ヴィクトルは何事にも普通ではなかった。

マッカチンは勇利の足元に座り、時折小さな声でくんくんと鳴いた。突然、大きな音がして、プードルは顔を上げ、尾をパタパタと振り始めた。ヴィクトルが帰宅した。アルファはバスルームのドアをくぐりかけたが、急に足を止め、後ろに下がって視界から消えた。彼は、恐らくヴィタリーに対して、入って来ない様にと、ロシア語で囁いた。そして再び姿を現した。

ヴィクトルの表情は険しかった。口を一文字に引き結び、顎を堅く締めていた。長い時間、彼は押し黙り、その後、長く深いため息をついた。「何てことをしてくれたんだ。勇利…」

無意識のうちに、勇利は下唇を震わせ悪寒にすすり泣き始めた。「わざとやったんじゃない。わざとじゃない。どうか聞いて。ヴィーチャ…僕は何も…」

「言うな」ヴィクトルは遮り、ひざまづいて勇利の身体を起こし、自分の側に引き上げた。ヴィクトルは、勇利の涙を全て解き放つように、彼の頭の上に優しくキスをした。「お前は、あんなに長い時間、ヴィターシャやユーラと遊んでいてはならなかった。それがおまえの身体に負担をかけ、ひいては俺たちの子どもを殺す結果を招いた。あの子達の弟か妹を。あの子達はどんなにガッカリするだろう」

別の激しいすすり泣きが勇利の口から溢れた。勇利は罪悪感に顔を手で覆った。そう、それは僕の所為ではない。僕の所為ではない…だが、僕の所為だった。ヴィクトルは僕の所為だと言った。アルファに間違いはない。ヴィクトルは正しかったーヴィタリーは動揺しているだろう。勇利がユリアンを身篭った時は、何の疑いもなく、お兄ちゃんになるんだと興奮して話してくれた。愛しい小さな顔が動揺しているのを見て…それは自分の所為だと思った。

「さあ、身体を清めて。マイラブ。医者を連れて来よう。上手くすれば、俺たちはすぐにやり直しが出来るかもしれない」ヴィクトルは勇利の肩に手を回し、歩けるように身体を持ち上げた。

やり直す。勇利には嘆く時間も与えて貰えないのだろうか？埋め合わせる？彼は子どもを亡くしたばかりだった！ヴィクトルが汚れた服を脱がせ、シャワーを浴びせ始めた時、勇利は静かな衝撃で床を見つめた。勇利が再び一人になったと気づいた瞬間、彼はシャワー室の床に崩れ落ち、身体を丸め、今まで堪えていたものを解き放った。ヴィクトルは勇利を連れ戻す為に戻り、彼をタオルで包んでベッドまで運んだ。医者はベッドに横になるよう指示し、勇利は機械的にそうして足を広げ、産道の中を検分されるのに、顔を顰めるのがやっとだった。ヴィクトルと医者はロシア語で会話した。この時点で、勇利はロシア語に堪能だったが、会話を適切に翻訳することは困難だった。

勇利は完全に放心し、自己放棄の中で感覚を失っていた。彼は、ヴィクトルの呻き声と潤滑剤がたてる独特の音に気づくまで、現実感を取り戻せなかった。数回瞬きをすると、ようやく視点が定まった。ヴィクトルが裸で膝立ちになり、自分自身を完全に硬くなるまで捌いているのが見えた。

「とても嬉しいよ。勇利」ヴィクトルはため息をついて、勇利の下腹部を押さえつけた。「医者は、俺たちがすぐ『やり直し』が出来ると言った。俺は、一秒たりとも、お前の腹を俺の種子で満たすこと無く、空にしておく必要を感じない」

勇利は、ヴィクトルの太い男根の頭が自分の入口に押し入った時、何が起こったのか受け入れることが出来なかった。痛かった。勇利は小さな泣き声が抑えられず、ベッドの上で背中を逸らし、少しでも痛みを少なくする姿勢を探した。彼の腹はまだ酷く痙攣し、産道からは血がしみ出ていた。ヴィクトルは、何故このような仕打ちを勇利にすることが出来たのだろうか？一晩の休息も与えないで？

勇利に出来ることは何もなかった。ヴィクトルは彼の決めたことをする男だった。勇利は、ただ顔を背けるだけで、腰のひと突きごとに静かな涙を落とすだけだった。


	7. The Second Birth of Vitaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無垢は一度失われれば、二度と取り戻すことは出来ない。暗闇は一度でも見つめたら、二度とそこから去ることはない。― ジョン・ミルトン ―

ヴィタリーは、両親のどちらともを非常に愛していた。パパは厳格だが寛大で、ヴィタリーが言いつけを守った時は、いつも沢山の贈り物をくれた。ある週など、彼は毎日一人で着替えをしたので、パパはアシカの縫いぐるみを与えた。それは彼のお気に入りになった。しかし、ママは…ヴィタリーは本当にママが大好きだった。ママは、ヴィタリーが許されていないことをした時でさえ、優しく接してくれた。そして、ヴィタリーは、ママの言葉に逆らうことを嫌った。ママがとても悲しそうに見えたなら、彼もまた悲しくなるだろう。

今日は、ママは大層疲れて見えた。メガネの奥でママの目はずっと閉じられていて、息づかいが不規則だった。いつもヴィタリーが尋ねようとすれば、いつでもママはお腹の赤ちゃんが彼を疲れさせるのだ、と言うだろう。彼がお腹にいた時も、ママをくたびれさせたのだろうか？ヴィタリーは、今までに彼がそんな風にママ疲れさせた、と考えることを嫌った。

「ママ、病気？」ヴィタリーは優しく手をママの大きなお腹に当てて頬を押し付けながら、質問した。

「疲れてるだけ。坊や」ママは答えた。「お前の弟をここで安全に守るには、いろいろな苦労があるんだよ」

「心配しないでね！」ヴィタリーはママを見上げて笑顔で叫んだ。「ボクが守ってあげるよ」

ママは笑いながら、曲げた指の関節でヴィタリーの頬を優しく撫でた。「お前がそうしてくれるのは知っているよ。坊や。お前は最高のお兄ちゃんになるだろうね」

ヴィタリーは弟が出来ることに興奮してた。彼はそうだった。しかし、彼の一部は恐れていた。

「ママ…？」

「なあに？」

「弟が生まれたら、ママはボクをどこかに預けちゃうの？」ヴィタリーはママの顔を見上げられず、自分の顔を後ろに向け、出来るだけママに寄り添った。

「ああ、可愛い坊や。そんなことはないさ」ママはヴィタリーの髪を撫で付け、額にキスをする為に身体を屈めた。「お前はいつでも僕の人生の燈だよ。坊や。何があっても」

ヴィタリーはその言葉で、胸が暖かくなるのを感じたが、心配そうなため息を止めることが出来なかった。小さな手はママの胸に差し出された。「おねがぃ」

「ああ、ヴィタリク。いつでも。いつでも、欲しい時には言っていいんだよ」ママはシャツをお腹から持ち上げ、胸の上までたくし上げた。ヴィタリーを抱き上げ、彼の口が丁度収まりのいい位置に来るように、膨らんだ胸まで持ち上げた。

ヴィタリーは喜んで、ママの胴に出来るだけ上手く抱きつき、小さな口で乳首に吸い付いた。ミルクは甘く彼の舌を打った。彼は目を閉じ、満足げな甘え声を上げ、母の胸に寄り添い鼻を擦り付けた。ママはヴィタリーを抱きしめ、しっかりと抱えた。ママの声は自分の母国語の歌を唄い始めた。ヴィタリーにはまだ少しの単語しか理解出来なかったが、ヴィタリーを幸せに心地よく寝かしつけた。

その日、ヴィタリーは、絶対ママと一緒に生きて行こうと決心した。

\---------------

「とっても小さいんだね」ヴィタリーはママが慎重に弟を手渡すと、畏敬を込めていった。ユリアン。ヴィタリーは、まだ正確に発音できなかったので愛称を使った。「赤ちゃんのユーラ、ボクが守ってあげるからね！」

「いい子」ヴィタリーの銀の髪を梳きながらママが言った。「ユーラはまだ大事に守ってあげなくては。この子は早く生まれてしまって、坊やも知っている通りに、ママのお腹の中で十分に大きくしっかり育つ時間がなかったんだ」

「ユーラは大丈夫なの？」ヴィタリーは、頬を弟の鼻に擦り付けながら心配して尋ねた。

「うん。ユーラはちゃんと元気だよ。ヴィタリク、お前は本当にいい子だ。ママはお前が弟を心配してくれるのを聞いて、とても幸せだよ」ママはヴィタリーの頬をつついた。ヴィタリーは思わず笑った。「ユーラをベビーベッドに連れて行くのを、手伝ってくれないかな？」

「オーケー！」ヴィタリーは興奮して叫び、弟を腕に抱いて、彼のママに歩みを支えられながら立ち上がった。

ゆっくりと二人は歩いた。ママは簡単に素早く赤ん坊を運ぶのではなく、ヴィタリーを導いた。二人が子供部屋までたどり着いた時、ヴィタリーは小さすぎてベビーベッドの柵をまで弟を持ち上げられなかったので、ママがユリアンを取り上げた。弟にブランケットがかけられるのを、ヴィタリーは柵の間から畏怖して見た。ヴィタリーは部屋に留まって小さな弟を守りたいと思ったが、出来ないことが分かっていた。しかし、かれには次善の策があった。何も告げず、部屋を飛び出して自分の部屋に飛び込んだ。自分のアシカのぬいぐるみを掴み、持って子供部屋に運んだ。

「ママ、ユーラにはこれが要るよね！これが守ってくれるよ」ヴィタリーは、つま先で覚束なく背伸びして、ママの顔先でアシカを振って見せた。ママは受け取る代わりに泣き出した。ヴィタリーはぬいぐるみを自分の胸に抱えた。目には涙があった。「ママ、怒ってる？」

「ああ、神さま。違うんだ。ママは幸せ」そう言って、ママは涙をぬぐい、そっとヴィタリーからぬいぐるみを取り上げた。  
「ママはお前を愛してる。とても愛してる。ヴィタリク忘れないで。わかった？」

ママが優しくぬいぐるみをユリアンの隣に置いた時、ヴィタリーは頷くことしか出来なかった。ユリアンは直ぐにその周りで身体を丸めた。ベッドの柵を腕でつかみ、ヴィタリーは誇りを持ってそれを見た。ヴィタリーは、自分の弟に何事も悪いことが起こらないようにするだろう。永遠に。

\---------------

「パパ、ごめんなさい。許して！」ヴィタリーは泣きじゃくり、涙が顔を伝った。

「泣くのは止めろ」ヴィクトルは命じ、ヴィタリーの前にひざまづいて肩を優しく、だがしっかりとつかんだ。「お前は父さんの言うことを聞かなかったな。どうなんだ？」

鼻をグズグズさせながらヴィタリーは頷いた。「は、はい」

「では、罰を受けて当然だと分かっているな」ヴィクトルは息子のあごを指で傾かせ自分の方を向かせた。

「でも、分からないよ！」ヴィタリーはグズグズ泣きながら叫んだ。「なぜ、ユーラと遊んではいけないの？」

「それは、遊びの時間を先にしてはいけないからだ。ヴィターシャ」ヴィクトルは、はっきりとさせる様に話し始めた。「時々、人は自分が本当にしたいことを犠牲にして、しなければならないことに当たらなくてはならない。パパは、会合に出たり電話に多くの時間を割いたりするより、もっとママと過ごしたいと思っている。だが、そう言った事柄の方に優先権がある。それは、パパの責務だ。パパの側の他の人々は、パパがそういったことをするのを当てにしている。分かったな？」

ヴィタリーは理解した。だが、そうしたくはなかった。ママとユーラよりも大事なものは、他にはなかった。彼は納得しなかったにしろ、大きく鼻をすすりあげて頷いた。

「いい子だ」ヴィクトルはヴィタリーのほほを撫でた。「ママとユーラは、パパとお前が我々の義務を果たす為に働いている間、いつでもそこで待っている。それを憶えておくんだ。さあ、自分の部屋へ行きなさい。お前は、この教訓に学んで、今後は二度と同じことをしないだろう」

ヴィタリーは受け入れるしかなかった。彼は身体に引きつけて拳を握り、怒って部屋へと踏み出した。ママだったら、ヴィタリーを部屋へ追い立てたりなど決してしないだろう。パパは意地悪な訳ではなかった…しかし、ヴィタリーは、パパがもう少しママのように優しくてくれたらな、と思った。

ヴィタリーは大きくなったら、パパと同じ様に強くて威厳があり、ママと同じ様に優しく親切になろうと決心した。

\---------------

ヴィタリーは、自分が両親の寝室に―寝室のクローゼットの中に―入ってはいけないことを分かっていた。しかし、ユリアンはここを絶対に見つけられないだろう。このかくれんぼは、ヴィタリーの勝ちになるのは確かだった。

ドアが閉まる音がして、ヴィタリーは飛び上がった。彼はユリアンが、彼の隠れてる場所を見つけ出すことをだけを恐れた。慎重に耳をドアに押し付けて音を聞いた。叫び声が聞こえた。ユリアンのものではなかった。その声はくぐもっていたが、ヴィタリーは確かに…ママとパパのだと思った。静かにドアを押し開けると、クローゼットを這い出て、バスルームの一角へ行き、半開きになっているそのドアにたどり着いた。そして青い目で覗き込んだ。

「この服をどちらの子どもにも身につけさせて、六時にダイニングルームに来て、彼らを迎えるようにお前に言っておいたはずだ。だがお前たちは遅れて来たばかりでなく、恐ろしく見苦しかった」パパは非難した。パパはママの顔を手で荒っぽく掴んだ。

「それは、彼らが自分で着たがった服なんだ！」ママは反論した。目には涙が溜まっていた。

パパは怒りに震えた。パパはママを振り回し、ベッドに倒した。身体を傾けて、ママの耳に唸るように吹き込んだ。「お前は、俺の客の前で俺に恥をかかせた。勇利。俺は非常に不愉快だ」パパは乱暴にママのパンツを引き下ろし、自分のモノを取り出した。パパの手は、パパの…パパの…『私的部分』を掴み、それは大きくなった。

「ヴィクトル、どうかやめて！」ママはしっかりと羽根布団を握り締めてすすり泣いた。パパは「私的部分」をママの尻たぶの間に滑り込ませ、ママは叫び始めた。

ヴィタリーは飛び上がり、叫び声が漏れないように口に手を当てた。どうして、パパはママを傷つけるのだろう⁈パパは腰を前後に動かし、ママはその度に呻きを上げた。ヴィタリーは絶望に呻き、ママの目がヴィタリーの目を直かに捉え、見開かれた。ヴィタリーは喘いでドアから飛び離れ、クローゼットに逃げ込みドアを閉めた。そして、すすり泣き始めた。

いやだ、いやだ、いやだ。パパはママを愛していると言った。どうして、パパはママを傷つけるのだろう？ヴィタリーは激しく泣いた。いずれにせよ、パパとママの立てる音が大きくて、ヴィタリーの声は、彼らには聞こえなかっただろう。

ヴィタリーは、そのドアが突然開けられるまで、彼がクローゼットにどのくらいの時間隠れていたのか分からなかった。ヴィタリーは直ぐに四つん這いになり、身体を丸くした。

「ヴィタリク」ママはゆっくりクローゼットに入って来た。目は真っ赤で頬には涙の跡が見て取れた。ママはお気に入りのローブを身につけ、くたびれた様子で、ヴィタリーが床に膝を抱えて丸くなっているところにゆっくりやって来た。「ああ、神さま…ヴィタリク」ママはすすり泣き、震える手を口に当てた。

ヴィタリーは、ママの足が震えて、その間から血がカーペットに一滴落ちるのを見た。泣きながら、ヴィタリーはママの足に縋った。ママは膝を曲げ、ヴィタリーを腕に抱き取った。「パパなんか嫌いだ！パパなんか嫌いだ！」

彼らは二人ともに泣いた。ママはヴィタリーを前後に揺すって、繰り返した。「ごめんね。ごめんね。ごめんね」何度も、何度も。

ヴィタリーはママの胸の上で怒りに拳を握った。ヴィタリーはパパに報復するだろう。いつの日か。


	8. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面白いことに、人間は物事を理解した上で、その人物なりの現実へと適合させることが可能だ。

ヴィクトルは、勇利に初めて目を留めた日を、自分の人生のどの日にも増して憶えている。それは十一月のモスクワのロステレコム杯の時、寒さの厳しい日だった。長いこと、ヴィクトルは洗練された芸術の信奉者で、とりわけアイススケートが好きだった。ヴィクトルはしばしば、もしかして、もしかしたら、彼の母親が自死を選ばず、彼自身が非常に小さい頃からブラトヴァの掟の下にいなければ、フィギュアスケーターになっていたかもしれないと考えた。彼の表の収入の大方が、ISUとロシアスケート連盟に寄付されていた。それは、世間の目に映る彼の印象を良くし、彼の…本来の稼業から、世間の目を逸らせるのに役立った。

彼の目がオメガの勝生勇利に着目した瞬間、ヴィクトルは彼のボックスシートから身を乗り出した。彼はそのオメガを手に入れなければならないと知った。優し気な面差し、垂れ気味の茶色の華やかな目。ヴィクトルは、オメガが彼の腕の中にいる感覚をまざまざと想像することができた。ヴィクトルは、氷の向こうに、彼を番にと呼んでいるオメガの匂いを感じたと断じた。勇利について、完璧でなかったところは何もなかった。彼の身体の作りは小柄だったが、全ての必要なところにはきちんと丸みがあって―お産に最適な体型だった。どれほど、完璧な子ども達が生まれてくるだろう。オメガは恥ずかしがりで、メンタル・コントロールに問題を抱えていた。

勇利のショートプログラムは、ヴィクトルを魅了するには十分でなかった。しかし、オメガは、次に母のお気に入りのアリアを滑走した。それは天啓だった。そのオメガは彼を呼んでいた。その瞬間、ヴィクトルは自分が日本のスケーターと絆を結ぶことを知った。メダル授与式の後、ヴィクトルは急いで自分の部屋に戻り、自慰にに耽り、勇利の名を呼びながら果てた。残念なことに、勇利は銀メダルを取ったにも関わらず、バンケット会場で姿を見つけることは出来なかった。勇利はヴィクトルが期待したように、グランプリファイナルへの出場権を確かにしてはいなかった。ロシアの外でオメガに接触することは、かなり危険だった。

ヴィクトルは待たなくてはならなかった。

何にせよ、それが最善だったようだ。それは、ヴィクトルに準備する時間を十分に与えた。勿論、勇利が喜んで来てくれればいいと、ヴィクトルは期待した。何と言っても、彼は非常に魅力的なアルファであり、富も力も持っていた。ヴィクトル一人で、勇利のスケートの費用の全てを負担することが出来た。しかし、ヴィクトルはそうする事を自分に課すには、いささか疑問の余地があった。ソチで開催されるグランプリファイル―勇利の出場が明らかになった―までの一ヶ月間、ヴィクトルの心を占めていたのは、いかにして勇利に自分の子どもを妊娠させるかだった。勇利は競技する必要はなかった。ヴィクトル一人がその素晴らしい美しさを知っていれば良かった。

ヤコフはヴィクトルを叱りつけた。可愛い顔に夢中になり過ぎず、仕事に専念する必要があると、彼は言った。ヴィクトルはあざけ笑い、一蹴した。老人に何が分かると言うのだろう？その上、ヴィクトルは跡継ぎを作る必要があった。この世に、勇利ほどそれにふさわしいオメガがいるだろうか。彼らはたくさんの子ども達を作る必要があった。ヴィクトルは、勇利の中にたくさんの子種を注いで、いっぱいにすることができる。明らかに、勇利の様に美しくてお尻が丸いオメガは子宝に恵まれるだろう。ヴィクトルは嗅ぎ分けた。

ソチに向かうまでの数週間は、ビデオや記者会見を見て自慰をするのが日課となった。彼は勇利の衣装を作った職人を見つけ、勇利の服の寸法を手に入れた。二人の将来の為に用意した部屋にオーダーメイドのスーツを仕入れた。ヴィクトルは、自分の番の印を他のアルファから隠す為のダイヤモンドの首飾りを含む、沢山の宝石類を探し出した。ヴィクトルは十分な準備をしていた。

大体のところは。

ソチに着いて、ようやく勇利と会ったヴィクトルが予期していなかったのは、オメガが既に他の人物と交際していたことだった。これは彼の計画にはなかった。今や、勇利を彼に落とす為には二倍の努力をしなくてはならなかった。一人のベータ。それはヴィクトルの気を滅いらせ、その夜、彼は怒りでオフィスを破壊した。ヴィクトルは勇利をそんな風には扱いたくなかった。彼はディナーの予約とダイアモンドの首飾りの用意があった。しかし、勇利がアメリカに戻る飛行機に乗る前に、ヴィクトルは行動を始めなければならなかった。

勇利は無礼にも、ほとんど直ちにドロップに入った。ヴィクトルはこの侮辱に叫んで、ほとんど勇利の身体をバラバラに引き裂いてしまうところだった。しかし、マッカチンの存在が彼を落ち着かせた。そして、彼は思い出した。そう、オメガは繊細で敏感な生き物だと言うことを。彼らは鹿の様にすぐに怯えてしまう。ヴィクトルは熱情のあまり、強硬に出過ぎた。

勇利が回復した時、ヴィクトルはより優しくなっていた。彼に朝食を持って行き、彼に服を着せた。サンクトペテルブルクで最高のレストランの予約をし、二人のディナーのやり直しを図り、高価な腕時計を贈った。勇利は、ヴィクトルが為すこと全てについて受容的に見えた。とても繊細で敏感だった。

勇利が逃げ出しさえしなければ。ヴィクトルは猫と鼠のような、ちょっとした追いかけっこを好んだ。しかし、ヴィクトルは十分な時間を待った。今、ヴィクトルが勇利を手に入れる時だった。

アルファは、今まで、自分の歯が勇利のうなじの肌に食い込んだ瞬間よりも甘い物を味わったことがなかった。様々な物が押し寄せて来た。アドレナリン、性的な興奮、恐れ、混乱、欲望の混合物が。今、ヴィクトルの心の奥底には、新しい絆からのざわめきが存在していた。勇利という存在の気配が。

ヴィクトルは、どんなにそのオメガを、その瞬間にその場で強姦してしまいたいと思ったことか。彼はシャワーを浴びる美しいオメガを見て、全力で自分の中のアルファをコントロールした。いや、それは、ヒートまで彼らの初夜を待ちたいと思ったからだ。ヴィクトルは、確実に勇利を妊娠させたかった。抑制剤が勇利の身体から完全に抜けるまで、最大で二ヶ月がかかる。二ヶ月は長すぎた。

ヴィクトルはそれほど待たずに済んだ。一ヶ月間も経たず、勇利からはプレヒートの匂いがし始めた。アルファとオメガの生理によって、二人がより和合して初めてを迎えられる展望が見えて、ヴィクトルは喜び勇んだ。勇利は、まだオドオドと物怖じしていた。しかし、今…今に勇利はヴィクトルにせがんでくる。ヴィクトルのノットを乞うてくる。そうだ。ヴィクトルは待つだろう。ヴィクトルは、勇利が進んでお尻を宙に突き出し、泣き喚くその瞬間まで、喜んで待つだろう。そして、彼は自分のオメガを犯すだろう。

勇利のヒートがようやく完全に始まった時、ヴィクトルはドアをロックし、ベッドの向こうの椅子に自分の衣服を脱いで座り、辛抱強く待った。勇利がベッドの上で身悶えするのを見て、声をかけない様に彼のあらゆる力を使った。オメガの愛液と興奮の匂いは、アルファを自身に触れることなく硬くするに十分だった。彼の男根が、きつく熱く濡れた狭あいを押し破った、その瞬間、ヴィクトルは知った。恋に落ちた、と。

勇利はヴィクトルの為に生まれた。勇利の中はアルファの男根の周りを完璧に締め付けた。勇利の細い首はヴィクトルの手に完璧に収まり、枕に押し付けられた。彼の人生の中で、これほど素晴らしく驚異的に感じられるものはなかった。勇利には、まだもう少し説明が必要だったかもしれない。しかし、いずれにせよ、オメガは人生にアルファの他に望むものはなかった。

ヴィクトルのノットが勇利の中で放たれた時、勇利はヴィクトルを絞り取り乾かした。彼のあらゆる精液を絞り取る為にあらゆることをした。その瞬間に、ヴィクトルの心は、これ以上ない位の歓びでいっぱいになった。そのオメガは貧欲で、ヴィクトルが繁殖したいと思っている以上に繁殖を望んでいた。愛と言う言葉はもはや適切ではなかった。勇利に対するヴィクトルの感情は、言葉が伝えることができるところをはるかに超えていた。このオメガは全て彼のものだった。

妊娠検査は五週間後に陽性を示した。ヴィクトルが喜んだことに、勇利は妊娠の報せに感極まっていた。恐れと極度の不安とがないまぜになった情動が、番の絆を通して伝わってきた。そして、オメガは数週間というもの、トイレに駆け込むこと以外何も出来ずに過ごした。勿論、二人とも非常に不安だった。ヴィクトルもそんな事柄を恐れた。怖れの多くは、初めて親になることから来ると理解が出来た。しかし、ヴィクトルはそこにいた。ヴィクトルは、勇利とお腹の子どもを最高の注意を払って守りたいと思った。

勇利は、マタニティウエアがよく似合った。それ以外の衣服を一切身につけてはならないほどだった。とても魅力的に見えた。ヴィクトルは、精緻なフィギュアスケートの衣装を身につけたオメガより美しい者は想像出来ないと考えていたが、それは間違っていた。ああ、そう、間違いだった。今や、神々しく美しかった。ヴィクトルは自分の欲望を抑えておくことが難しかったので、出来うる限り勇利と愛を交わし、手を膨らんだお腹に押し当てた。七ヶ月が経ち、勇利の胸から乳汁が分泌され始めると、ヴィクトルは欲望で完全に狂おしくなった。勇利は愛液から乳汁に至るまで、どこもかしこもが非常に甘かった。ヴィクトルはいくら味わっても十分とは言えなかった。

ヴィタリーは完璧な赤児だった。母親の勇利と同じくらい完璧で、そしてヴィクトルの颯爽とした美貌も持ち合わせていた。勇利が新生児をその腕にしっかり抱えている様を見ると、ただ、もっと子どもを作りたいと言う欲望に、ヴィクトルの男根がズキズキと疼いた。たしかに、もっと必要だった。しかし、医者はオメガの身体の回復を待つ様にと警告した。それに反することは難しかった。

ヴィクトルが、ヴィタリーが母親の乳首から乳を飲むのを見た時、勇利の目には愛情の煌めきがあった。彼は、そう、彼は知った。彼は間違いなく、狂おしく、恋に落ちていた。


	9. To the Victor Go the Spoils

ヴィクトルは息子を愛していた。ヴィタリーは誰もが望みうる、最高の子孫で跡継ぎだった。彼は頭が良く頑健で、さらに良いことにはアルファとして生まれた。息子は熱心に学び、父親のそばにいることを楽しんでいた。おそらく、ヴィクトルが唯一見つけた息子の欠点は、母親に対する愛着だった。しかし、その欠点は、本当の欠点ですらなかった。勇利は途方もなく素晴らしかった。ヴィクトルがそうだった様に、勇利に対して完全に恋に落ちない者はいないだろう。

今日は珍しく特別な日だった。ブラトヴァの主要なメンバーは、重要な作戦の為に邸宅を離れていた。ヴィクトルを一人、彼の家族とわずかな護衛を警護の為に残して。それはとてもまれなことで、ヴィクトルは貴重な時間を子ども達と過ごした。ヴィクトルは三人以上の子どもを望んだ。だが残念なことに、勇利は期待したほど子宝に恵まれず、その思いが、まだヴィクトルの腹を怒りで煮えくりかえさせていた。今は、勇利の問題は妊娠することではなかった。すでに妊娠はしていた。彼らの四人目の子どもを妊娠したことを、医者は奇跡と呼んだ。勇利はようやく二十八週に入った。とりあえず、見通しは明るかった。

「ヴィターシャ、着替えが済んだら、オフィスで一緒に仕事にかかろう」ヴィクトルは家族がテーブルでの食事を終えたので、指示した。

「はい、お父さん」ヴィタリーは、張り切って答えた。

「勇利、マイラブ。今日は休んでいた方がいいと思うが？お前は少々疲れている様に見える」ヴィクトルは懸念を示し、手を上げ、勇利の頬を手の甲で軽く撫でた。

「うん。心配しないで。ちゃんと休むよ。約束する」勇利は答えた。

「心配ないよ、パパ。私がママのお世話をするから！」アリョーナは誇らしげに顔を輝かせた。

「ああ、そうだな。そのことについては何も疑ってないよ」ヴィクトルは笑った。

ヴィタリーは三十分後、朝食の後に身支度に十分な時間がかけられたので、髪を後ろに撫で付け、身なりを整えてオフイスに入って行った。勇利は、いつも子ども達にその場にそぐわない、寛いだ服装をさせていたのだが、この日は違っていた。ヴィタリーはドアを閉め、ヴィクトルの正面に向かって歩み、向かいの革張りのソファーに腰掛けた。

「課題はやってあるか？」ヴィクトルは尋ねた。

ヴィタリーは頷いた。「はい」

「よし、いい子だ」ヴィクトルは誉めた。「それで、お前の考えは？」

「コズロフがあなたの影で、着服をしています」ヴィタリーは答えた。

ヴィクトルの笑みが広がった。勿論、彼はこの一月の間、裏切り者の尻尾を掴んでいた。しかし、ヴィタリーは、決算書だけからそれを指摘して見せた。胸いっぱいに愛しい気持ちが湧き上がるのを抑えられず、ヴィクトルは息子の頭のてっぺんにキスをするため、椅子から立ち上がって机を回ってヴィタリーのそばに立った。「お前はいつの日か立派なパハーンになるだろう、ヴィターシャ」

「Спасибо、お父さん」ヴィタリーは低い、だが嬉しそうな声で答えた。

両手を後ろに組んだヴィクトルは、窓に向かい一歩を踏み出した。灰色の雲が垂れ込め、しかしまだ雨の気配はなかった。時折、太陽が雲の合間に見え隠れした。「お前は、その機知で俺をとても誇らしくしてくれる。問題は、その時が来たらそれに基づいて行動が出来るかということだ。お前は、その頭脳を最前線で行動に移すことに使えるか？それとも、このオフイスの壁の中で安全に指揮を取るか？」

何が起こったのか、ヴィクトルが気づくのに数秒かかった。痛みは始めゆっくりと、次に背中に稲妻の様に走った。完全に打ちのめされ、ヴィクトルは凶器から身を離し、後ろを振り返った。ヴィタリーが怒りに身を震わせ、血にまみれたナイフを手に持っていた。ヴィクトルの母親が、自分の喉をかき切ったのと同じナイフだった。言葉がヴィクトルの口から出る前に、ヴィタリーは再び、腹にナイフを突き刺した。

「これが、その答えでいいだろうか？お父さん」ヴィタリーは言い放ち、ナイフをさらに深く突き立てた。

そう、彼は敵対する者の前で行動することを選んだ。だが、なぜヴィクトルがヴィタリーの敵になったのだろうか？「ヴィターシャ」ヴィクトルは息を吸い、生き延びたい本能でティーンエイジャーを押しのけ、突き放した。

ヴィタリーは再び、信じがたい力でヴィクトルを床に叩きつけ、もう一度切りつけた。「あなたはママを傷つける！」ヴィタリーは再びヴィクトルを跨いで、押さえつけた。「あなたは、ママを拐った。強姦した。殴った。ママはあなたを憎んでいる。ボクもあなたが大嫌いだ！」

違う！ヴィクトルは叫びたかった。それは真実ではない。勇利はヴィクトルを愛している。あらゆるアルファがオメガに対してする様に、ヴィクトルは勇利に対して、その立場に相応しい扱いをしてきただけだった。震える手で、ヴィクトルはヴィタリーの喉に手を伸ばし、弱々しい指で掴んだ。ヴィタリーは身じろぎもしなかった。「嘘だ…ヴィターシャ、誰がお前に吹き込んだ？」

ヴィタリーは力を込めてヴィクトルの手を除け、再び刺す為にナイフを引き抜いた。  
「大嫌いだ！二度とママを傷付けないようにしてやる！二度と！」

血が口の中に溜まり始め、ヴィクトルは運命に逆らうのを止め、身体から力が抜けるに任せた。手足は痺れ、寒気が体を侵していくにも関わらず、矜持が彼の中にあった。ヴィクトルはそれを成し遂げた。彼は、ヴィタリーを全てにおいて彼の思う通りに育て上げた。自分の欲しいものを自分で決め、それをいかにして自分自身の為に獲得して行くのかを学んだアルファだった。

ヴィクトルは血が口の中で泡立ち、顎に滴っているにも関わらず、笑うことしか出来なかった。ヴィタリーがそれほど欲しがったものが彼の勇利だったことを、ヴィクトルは知る由もなかった。このブラトヴァ固有のトロイのヘレンは…勝者(=victor)の栄冠たる美しいオメガの女王だった。彼の視界はぼやけ始め、色彩が闇に飲み込まれていった。彼はただ一つ、最後に自分の愛しい者を、生涯の最愛を見たいと願った。

「…ヴィタリー？」

暖かいものがヴィクトルの胸に広がり、彼の番の声が耳に届いた。ヴィクトルは息を引き取った。

ゆうり。


	10. Sometimes, You Just Have to Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「休んで一息ついてる時間はない。今は挑戦して耐え忍ぶときだ」ーウインストン・チャーチルー

ヴィタリー 七歳  
ユリアン 三歳

ここ数日は勇利にとって喜ばしい日々だった。ヴィクトルは、勇利をヴィタリーとユリアンと一緒に残し、モスクワへ週末旅行へ出掛けていた。勇利はこのひと時を二人の息子たちと過ごした。静かな日々だった。平和に過ぎていた。勇利はこのプライベートな時間を使って、子どもたちに日本語とその文化を密かに教えた。ヴィクトルが勇利が何を教えているのかを知ったら、腹をたてるであろうと知りながら。この時間だけでも、勇利に必要な休息を与えてくれた。

ヴィクトルはおそらく、その晩遅くまで帰ってこない見込みだった。もしかしたら、翌朝まで戻らないかもしれない。勇利は最後の夜を子どもたちに読み聞かせをする間、大きなベッドの上で二人を抱きしめて過ごすことにした。柔らかいロシア語で話す勇利の傍らで、二人の子ども達はそれぞれに丸くなっていた。ユリアンは既に船を漕ぎだしていた。しかし、小さな子どもは起きていようと懸命に努力を続けていた。

ヴィクトルの留守中、勇利はずっと一人で家に残っていた。だから、寝室の観音開きの扉がパッと開いて、ヴィクトルが倒れ込む様に飛び込んで来たことに、非常に驚いた。ヴィクトルがベッドに乗り上げて這い寄って来るまで、勇利は何が起っているのか、認識することさえ出来なかった。ヴィクトルは手で強く力を込めて勇利の喉を掴んだ。

二人の間にいたヴィタリーは、怒ってヴィクトルの手を叩きながら言った。「離して！」

「ヴィターシャ、大人には、大人のすることがあるんだ。ママはパパのお世話をする必要がある」ヴィクトルの言葉はほとんど理解出来なかった。頬は赤らみ、前髪は汗で額に張り付いていた。ヴィクトルはヴィタリーを無視して、今度は唇を勇利のそれに押し当てた。「勇利、勇利、お前が欲しい」ネクタイを引き下げた時、ヴィクトルの目は欲望で大きく見開かれていた。

「ヴィクトル、子どもたちがここにいるんだ！」勇利は叫び、ヴィクトルを自分から引き剥がそうとしたが、それは徒労に終わった。ヴィクトルが我を失っているのを見て、勇利は叫んだ。忌々しい結末だった。ヴィクトルはラットに入っていた。勇利は、酷いことになる前に、子ども達を可能な限り早く安全な場所に遠ざける必要があった。

ヴィクトルは、勇利の拒絶に怒りで目を険しくして唸った。ヴィクトルが行動を起こす前に、ヴィタリーがヴィクトルの横に激しく体当たりして、二人はベッドから飛び落ちた。

「ヴィタリク！」勇利は喘ぎ、恐怖で雷に打たれた様にベッドから飛び降り、息子を夫から引き離した。七歳の子どもが、ラットの成人のアルファを相手にすれば死の危険があった。

「ヴィターシャ、もう無意味なことは止めろ」ヴィクトルは、ふらつきながら立ち上がって命じた。「これはパパとママがしなければならない自然なことだ。弟を連れて出て行きなさい」

「いやだ！パパはママを傷つけるに決まってる！」ヴィタリーは、ユリアンがベッドの上で泣き出した時、拳を丸め床を踏みならした。

不意に、ひとつの影が勇利の前をさっと通り過ぎ、ギオルギーがヴィクトルと勇利の間に割って入った。「ヴィーチャ、お前も子どもたちの前で、この様な自分の姿を見せたくはないだろう？自制心を取り戻すんだ」

勇利はホッとして息を吐いた。そしてユリアンをベッドから抱き上げて下ろすと、ヴィタリーの隣に立たせてなだめた。「ヴィタリク、ユリアンを連れてギオルギーと行きなさい。パパとママは何日か忙しくなるから」

「いやだ！」ヴィタリーは青い目を怒りの涙でいっぱいにしながら反抗した。「パパはママを傷つけるよ！」

勇利は悲しい微笑を浮かべながら、ヴィタリーの髪を撫でた。辛かった。こんな風に振る舞うヴィタリーを見るのは、とても辛かった。こんな風に振る舞うのは、ヴィタリーが分かっているからだった。「ママはお前に強くなって欲しい。弟のために。そしてママのために。出来るかな？坊や」

「ママ」ヴィタリーの声が震え、涙が 溢れた。

「ヴィタリー…約束して」勇利は消え入りそうな声でささやいた。彼の息子は、この様な罰を受ける言われはなかった。勇利はヴィタリーの無垢を取り戻す為なら、何百万回のラットをも耐えるだろう。

ギオルギーはユリアンを抱き上げ、ヴィタリーの肩をしっかりと掴んだ。「今、お前が母親のために出来る一番のことは、私と一緒に来ることだ。ヴィタリー」

その時、息子が自分に向けた眼差しが、ラットの間中勇利を悩ませた。ギオルギーと二人の息子が寝室を出て、ドアに鍵が掛かったその瞬間、ヴィクトルは荒々しく振る舞った。衣服は引き裂かれ、無造作に積み重なった。ヴィクトルの唇は勇利のそれにぶつかり、噛み付いて血が流れた。ヴィクトルの腰は荒々しくオメガのそれに擦り付けられた。勇利は、ただ、それを受け容れなければならなかった。

勇利はうつ伏せにひっくり返された。犯されている間中は、ヴィクトルの顔を見ずに済んだことに感謝して目を閉じた。勇利の尻は宙に高く持ち上げられ、指が三本押し入ってきた。一度に大きく引き伸ばされたので、勇利は自分の呻き声を消すために、爪を痛いほど枕に食い込ませた。だが、勇利は感謝すべきだと考えた。ヴィクトルが痛みを出来るだけ少なくする為の準備をしよう、と考えたからに違いなかった。そのアルファは、勇利の足の間を分泌液が滴るまで濡らしてから、押し入って動きだした。

勇利はその残忍なペースに、ただ静かに泣くしか出来なかった。ヴィクトルの指がきつく勇利の腰に食い込んでいるので、そこにアザが出来るだろうと勇利は知っていた。それは、引き裂かれる心地がした。そして、それはこの後何度も繰り返される行為の、ただ最初の一回だった。ヴィクトルは素早く激しく達した。精液が勇利の内側に送り込まれ、温かく彼の中に撒き散らされた。ノットを伴ったにも関わらず、まだ勇利に対してのラットは止まなかった。絶頂してもなお、ラットの状態はほとんど変わらなかった。ほぼ直ちにヴィクトルは硬さを取り戻して勇利を犯した。可能な限りにノットを膨らませ、唸りながら再び達した。

勇利がようやく、休息を取ることが出来たのは、丸々二十四時間の後だった。ヴィクトルが勇利を解放し、うたた寝を始めたので、勇利は弱々しく(ほぼ這って)バスルームに向かった。勇利にいっぱいに注がれた精液を、身体から取り除こうとした。オメガは本当に身体中が精液でいっぱいだと感じ、実際に口の中にその味わいが込み上げてきた。ゆっくり起き上がってトイレの上に覆い被さる前に、その思いは勇利に吐き気を催させ、胃の中の少しの残留物吐き出させた。出来うる限りを吐き出して、胃を空にした。

出来るだけ身体を清めてから、勇利はふらふらとシンクに向かった。水分補給のために、努めて一杯の水汲み、それを摂った。鏡に映る自分の顔は青ざめてさながら幽霊の様だった。青白い肌には青や黒の鬱血が広がり、ヴィクトルが強かに噛んだ番の印の上は、痛みを伴い赤みを帯びてさえいた。シンクに屈み冷たい水を顔に浴びせると、その冷たさが彼をほっとさせた。勇利は、最後の数回の行為から熱さを感じ始めていた。

おそらく、彼のヒートは、ヴィクトルのラットに同調して始まりつつあるのだろう。勇利はあえてそれを望みはしなかった。ヒートは、彼が我を忘れることを許すだろう。何もかも忘れて過ごす。この恐ろしい一週間を、何が起こっているのかほとんど知ることなく、過ごすことを許すだろう。これだけの苦渋を耐え忍んで、与えられるのは、たったこれぽっちの報酬なのだろうか？

「勇利」

そうだ。飲み込む様に息をして、勇利は気持ちを落ち着かせると、重い足取りで寝室に戻り、ヴィクトルとベッドで同衾した。ヴィクトルは時間を無駄にすることなく、勇利を引き寄せ、まだ呆然としている状態の彼の腰を上げて、自分の腰を突き上げて動かし始めた。痛かった。余りにも痛かった。彼の中は炎症を起こし、ヒリヒリしており、おそらく裂傷が出来てしまうだろうと確信をした。だがそれは、ヴィクトルの気にするところではなかった。ヴィクトルは全く気に留めなかった。

勇利の感覚がヒートで朦朧とし出して、彼は安堵した。これで、様々な痛みと向き合うことなく過ごすことが出来る。

ヒートとラットの大部分が朦朧としていても、勇利はその間何が起こったのかを感じ取ることが出来た。身体のあちらこちらが痛み、歩くのもやっとだった。ヴィクトルはヒートの間、勇利がどんなに完璧だったかを褒め、頭にキスをして、休息を取る様に命じた。勇利には他の選択肢はなかった。

ある時点で、ヴィタリーが、ヴィクトルの目を掠めて入ってきた。上掛けをめくって勇利の隣に滑り込んだ。「パパはママを傷つけた」

勇利はその事を抗弁することが出来なかった。証拠が勇利の身体の至る所に残っていた。勇利はため息を吐き、ヴィタリーの髪を撫でながら、額に優しくキスをした。「僕たちは、時々、ただ耐えなければいけない時がある。ヴィタリク。もっと大切なことのために」

「いつか、ママを助けてあげる」ヴィタリーは宣誓し、勇利の胸に抱きついた。

震えながら、勇利は感傷的に微笑んだ。「今でも、ちゃんと助けてくれてる。もう助けて貰ってるよ。坊や」

ラットから六週間後、勇利は当然の様に妊娠を知った。この妊娠はいつまで維持できるろうか？勇利は怪しんだ。前回の様に、その子が三人目の男の子だったと分かるまでの時間があるだろうか？前回の様に、名前を付けるのに話し合うほどの時間があるだろうか？あるいは、彼に宿った小さな命はあまりにも短い終わりを迎えてしまうのだろうか？少しも心の傷は癒えることはなかった。彼の心は耐え忍んでいたにも関わらず、彼の身体は妊娠を放棄してしまったかの様だった。勇利は、死んだ子どもをこの残酷な世界に留めておく為なら何でもしただろう。

数週間が過ぎ、そして数ヶ月が経った。勇利のお腹は日増しに大きくなっていった。そして、お腹の赤ん坊はかつてなく健やかだった。子どもは女の子だった。とうとう、勇利は女の赤ん坊を宿した。普段の勇利は決して神に祈る者ではなかったが、彼は、娘が無事に産声を上げられます様に、と祈った。

三十九週目に、勇利は、黒髪で茶色い目をした、力強い泣き声を上げる健康な女児を腕に抱いた。


	11. The Great Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家族の一人は、とても病んでいて、とても歪んでいる。だから、私が外に出られる唯一の方法は、その誰かが死ぬことよ。 ー『アイリーンはもういない』オテッサ・モシュフェグ ー

勇利の誘拐から十五年後

オフィスは血に塗れていた。血は、ヴィクトルの死体の下に池を作り、勇利の長男の身体に飛び散っていた。勇利は永遠とも思える間、部屋の入り口に凍りついていた。勇利を支えているのは、ドアの枠を掴んだ手だけだった。ヴィクトルのアルマーニのスーツは、無数の刺し傷でズタズタになっていた。凶器は固くヴィタリーの手に握られていた。少年は、その猛攻によってまだ激しく息をついていた。

ようやく、勇利は震えながら、ヴィタリーを驚かせないようにゆっくりと踏み出し、膝をついて歩いて彼の息子の隣に立った。「ヴィタリー…？」

ヴィタリーは名前を呼ばれて、ナイフをしっかりと握り締めた。「父さんは母さんを傷つけた！」

勇利の心臓はぎゅっと収縮し、熱い涙が溢れ出てメガネを曇らせた。ヴィクトルの為ではなく、ヴィタリーの為に。ヴィタリーの失われた無垢の為の涙だった。ヴィタリーの純真さは、ヴィクトルが勇利を強姦するのを目撃した最初の時に失われた。「わかってる…坊や、こんなことをした訳は知っている」勇利はヴィタリーを引き寄せ、妊娠で膨らんだ腹を当ててしっかりと抱きしめた。そして泣いた。ヴィタリーはこの殺人を勇利の為に行った。勇利はこの事実に関して、決して自分を許さないだろう。永久に。しかし、今はその事にかまけてはいられなかった。これは、彼らにとってのチャンスだった。

勇利はヴィタリーの涙を拭って、そっと握っていた指からナイフを抜き取った。「ヴィタリー、聞いて。身体をきれいにして、弟や妹の荷造りを手伝って。なるべく少なく、必要な物だけを入れること。僕らはここを発つ。見つからない様にこっそりと。誰にも見られてはいけない。わかったね？」

ヴィタリーは小さく頷いて応じ、勇利にハグをして、急いでオフィスを出ていった。そして、勇利はその場に崩れ落ちた。血生臭さに過呼吸に陥り、涙が滂沱と流れた。手で膨らんだお腹を守る様に抱えた。どの位の期間、ヴィタリーはこれを計画していたのだろう？今、正に、ヤコフ、ユーリ、ギオルギーそしてミラが、揃って重要な任務に就いたのは、偶然の一致ではなかった。ヴィクトルに忠実で有能な部下たちが、揃いも揃って屋敷を離れていた。ここに残った部下たちは、勇利たちに大した注意を払わないだろう。

ヴィタリーは周到に計画を練っていた。

叫び出したくなるのを抑えて、勇利は立ち上がり、ヴィクトルの机の引き出しを引っ掻き回して、パスポートを探した。書類やホルダーが飛び散った。机の周りや床に、如何なる証拠を残して去ることにも、勇利は注意を払わなかった。パスポートは見つからない。慌てて、ありそうな場所を必死で探して視線を巡らせた。勇利の目は机の後ろの金庫に据えられた。勇利は、十五年間ここに囚われていた。ヴィクトルが知っていたかどうかに関わらず、勇利は全ての鍵の全てのパスワードを知っていた。パスワードを打ち込んで入力し、金庫のロックを解除した。五つのパスポートが、ルーブルの札束の山の隅の隣にきちんと積み重ねてあった。勇利はいくつかの札束を掴み、パスポートを取り戻した。ヴィクトルの死体を残して、オフィスを出た。

必要な品物を用意して満足した勇利は、部屋に戻った。小さな旅行カバンにパスポートとルーブ札を押し込み、血で汚れた服を脱ぎ捨てた。シャワーを浴びたいところだったが、時間がなかった。誰かがヴィクトルの死体に気がつく前に、急いでここを出なければならなかった。ドアを開け、何者かの気配を探して、ホールを上下に見渡した。静かだった。ブラドとアレクセイは、おそらく夜の酒盛りに専念しているのだろう。

「ママ、なにかあったの？」アリョーナは勇利が部屋に入ってきた時、尋ねた。ヴィタリー は忙しく、アリョーナの為のキャリーバックに荷物を詰めていた。

「みんなで旅行に出掛けるんだ。わかった？おチビちゃん」勇利は、アリョーナの髪を優しく耳の後ろに掛けてやった。

「父ちゃまも来るの？」アリョーナは非常に無邪気に尋ねた。

彼女の頬に優しく愛しげに親指で触れた時、勇利の笑顔は揺れた。勇利はヴィタリーとユリアンに父親を返してやる為なら、何でもしただろう。「ううん。パパは来ないよ。僕たちだけで行くんだ。わかった？」

「ボディガードの連中はみんな、リビングで酔っ払ってテレビを見ているよ」部屋に急いで入ってきたユリアンは、息を切らしながら早口で言った。彼の縺れた黒い髪は、少し長く伸びていていて、メガネのフレームに被さっていた。

「よおし」勇利はアリョーナのバッグのファスナーを閉めた。「みんな、横の玄関から出るんだ。上着を持ってね。ちょっと大変だけど、表の道路に出るまで僕らは歩いて行かなきゃならない。そこまで出たら、空港に行く方法を僕が何とか考える。いいかい？みんな急がなきゃダメだ」

ユリアンは妹を手助けして彼女のバックを担ぎ、その手を引いた。ヴィタリーは無言で、彼ら全員の後ろを歩いた。彼の青い目は遥か遠くに向けられていた。彼らの屋敷は、主要な道路からは、少し奥まった所にあった。サンクトペテルブルクのほとんどの家は、大通りに面したアパートが主流だった。しかし、ヴィクトルは特別に一軒家を建てていた。天気は有り難いことに穏やかで、子ども達は大通りに出るまで、長く曲がりくねった私道を歩いても、不平を言うことはなかった。勇利は通りすがりの他人を信用したくなかったが、バンが彼らの脇に止まった時、彼には選択の余地はほぼなかった。タクシーを呼ぶ為の携帯も持っていなかった。

「何か、お困りかな？」老紳士が、尋ねた。彼の発音は勇利が翻訳するのがやっとだった。

「自動車が故障してしまいました。何とか、プルコヴォ空港から飛行機に乗れるようにしたいのです。どうか、私達を乗せて行っては下さいませんか？その便を逃す訳にはいかないのです」勇利は頼んだ。「電話が使えなくて。そうでなければ、タクシーが呼べるのですが」

「プルコヴォ？ちょっと私達の行くところから離れているな。どこか他のところに送ってあげましょうか？」

勇利はルーブルの札束を手渡した。「どうかお願いします」

その老紳士は、札束を受け取る前にしばらくそれを見下ろした。「プルコヴォ」

「さあ、乗って」ヴィタリーとユリアンは、慎重な目付きで老人を見やったが、母親の命じる通りにした。

有り難いことに、それからは、何も悪いことは起こらなかった。その老紳士は、約束通りに空港で勇利一行を降ろした。何も刃傷沙汰は起こらなかった。チケットカウンターに急ぎ、勇利は最初の福岡便を求めた。次のフライトは満席で売り切れていた。彼らは夜まで待たなければならない見込みだった。それは、勇利の心を恐れで不安にさせた。どれだけの時間、彼らは待たなければいけないのだろうか。ヴィクトルの部下達が彼らを見つけるまで、どれだけの時間がかかるのだろうか。

「その便でいいです。四枚お願いします」勇利が現金で支払った時、発券係の女性は物珍しそうな視線を投げかけたが、何も尋ねてはこなかった。

何の問題もなく、安全に目的が成功裏に達成されたにも関わらず、勇利はじっと座っていることが出来なかった。一行は椅子に掛けたが、勇利は貧乏揺りをし、視線はヴィクトルの手下を探して周囲を彷徨った。彼らのフライトは、あと十時間は無いくらいだった。最後のソウル便は、福岡便の乗り継ぎでレイオーバーになる。飛行機が安全に飛び立つまで、勇利の気分は晴れないだろう。アリョーナとユリアンは勇利の両脇に座り、二人の子ども達は、できる限り勇利の丸いお腹に寄り添って抱きついた。ヴィタリーは、静かに彼らの向かいに座った。彼は、まだ何も話さなかった。

「逃避行って言うところ？ふふん」

勇利は飛び上がって、声の主に視線を向けた。一人の女性が、ヴィタリーの数席向こう、勇利の斜め向かいに座っていた。勇利と同年代と思しき彼女は、高価なビジネススーツを身に付け、長い金髪をポニーテールにして背中に垂らしていた。彼女は、勇利がヴィクトルの屋敷で見かけたことのある人物には見えなかった。しかし、それは何の意味もなかった。「ええと」

「失礼。立ち入るつもりじゃなかったの」彼女は謝った。「何と言うか…そうね。虐待的なアルファを持つのがどう言う事なのか、知っているから」

勇利は激しく息を飲み、俯いた。「明からさまにそう見えますか？」

「いいえ、別に」彼女は笑い頭を横に振った。「私もかつてあなたの立場にいたから、気がついただけよ。でも、これから、きっといいことがあると思う。私は幸せなことに今は独身で、勤め先で副社長をしてるの。そちらは、あなたのお子さん達ね。とっても可愛いらしいのね。お腹のお子さんの予定日はいつ？」

「七月二十二日です」勇利は彼女に対して打ち解けてきたが、まだ警戒を続けていた。

「まあ、おめでとうございます。私は、自分の娘が自分の人生の光だと知っているわ。私の名前はアンナ。あなたは？」アンナは尋ねた。

「勇利」彼は同じやり方で答えた。

「あなた方のフライトはいつ？」

「夜まで待たなくてはなりません。国外に向かっているので一晩中かかります」

「ああ、なるほど。私のお気に入りの旅行プランだわね」アンナは皮肉って笑った。「そう言う旅行者は、皆疲れ切って見えるわね。私は、そんなに小さいお子さん達を連れて、身重の身体で旅行することの大変さを、ただ想像することしか出来ないけれども」

勇利はアリョーナとユリアンをしっかり抱きしめた。「何とか乗り切ります。そうしなければなりません」

アンナは同意して、ハミングした。しばらく沈黙した後、携帯を取り上げいくつかのメッセージをチェックした。そして、手を膝に乗せ勇利に向き直って言った。「ええとね、大したことじゃないんだけど、私はアエロフロートのプラチナメンバーになってるの。ラウンジにはゲストを招待することが出来て、普通だとそれは一人なんだけれど。スタッフは私を良く知ってるの。だから、きっと上手く融通を利かせて貰えると思うのよ」

「ええ、まさか。いいえ、ご迷惑をお掛けする訳にはいきません」勇利は、頰を少し赤くして首を振った。彼はそれ程哀れに見えただろうか？おそらくそうだろう。彼は、この十五年間囚われていた。例え、それがどんなに贅沢な環境下であったとしても、依然として彼は精神的に虐げられたままだった。

「どうか、私の提案を受けてちょうだい」アンナは歩み寄って言った。「いらっしゃい。あなたのお子さん達を連れて来て。彼らはお腹に温かい食事を入れて、もっと座り心地のいい椅子にあなたと一緒に座ることができるから」

勇利は拒否したかった。勇利は拒否する必要があった。それは、罠かも知れなかった。彼女は、勇利をある種の安全を装った罠に陥れる為に、金で雇われた人物かも知れなかった。そして、ブラトヴァの本部の屋敷に連行されてしまうかも知れなかった。しかし、勇利はその種の豪華なラウンジの様子を良く知っていた。勇利は彼と彼の子ども達の為に最後の限られた飛行機のチケットを買うのに、現金の大半を注ぎ込んでいた。十分な金額が残されている様にも思えたが、安全に長谷津に辿り着くまでに、どのくらい必要なのか不確かな現状では、なるべく不必要な出費は控えたいと思った。そうとなれば、無料の食事は十分理想的だった。「ユリアン、アリョーナ、おいで。お食事に行くよ。オーケー？」ヴィタリー以外の子どもたちは食べ物への期待で、立ち上がった。勇利はため息をついて彼の長男に手を差し伸べた。「ヴィタリー、行きましょう」

ヴィタリーはしばらく、動かなかったが、ようやく手を取った。ヴィタリーは、アンナが先導し、勇利と弟妹が続く中、その後ろをとぼとぼ歩いた。彼らは、アンナが穏やかに受付係とお喋りするのを、その後ろに立って待った。何度か、勇利とその家族が指差され、勇利は恥ずかしさと心配で顔を赤らめた。彼らは立ち去るべきだったろう。オメガの本能的な逃走反応が作動し、正に踵を返そうとした時、アンナがパッと笑って勇利たちを手招きをした。

「フライトまでの必要な時間を、ここで過ごしていいことになったわ」

「ス、スパシーボ」勇利はこの女性の優しさに圧倒されて、泣きたくなった。

アンナは勇利に歩み寄り、彼の頬にキスをして言った。「グッドラック！あなたは、今、自由よ」

その言葉を聞いて、勇利は大きく息を吐き、気をしっかり持とうとした。まだだった。長谷津の温泉に戻るまでは、彼はまだ自由を実感することが出来なかった。しかし、彼らは一歩そこに近づいた。「席を探そう！」

「ママ！ごちそう！」アリョーナは、ラウンジの遥か隅にある、ビュッフェ形式のテーブルに目を輝かせた。

「お食事できるの？」ユリアンは、母親の手を握りながら尋ねた。

「もちろん。でも、他のお客様のお邪魔にならない様に気をつけるんだ。分かってるね？」ユリアンとアリョーナが、それぞれのプレートに盛った料理について興奮してお喋りしているのを見て、勇利は微笑むを抑えられなかった。しかし、ヴィタリーがまだ彼の側で静かにしているのに気づいた時、その微笑を消した。勇利はヴィタリーの肩に手をやり、ラウンジの空いている場所に導いた。大きなカウチに彼を座らせた。

「ヴィタリク… 坊や、何か言ってくれないか」

ヴィタリーの顔は痛々しく歪んだ。「ママはボクを憎んでいるに決まってる！」

「何を言ってるの？」勇利は、彼の息子が自分と向き合う様に、位置を変えた。「まさか、そんなことあるはずない。僕はお前を愛している。とても愛している。どんなことがあっても、それは変わらない。どんなことがあっても、変わらないよ」勇利は何度も何度も繰り返した。ヴィタリーを腕に抱いて泣いた。ヴィタリーは勇利の腕の中で身体を震わせた。ヴィタリーは、彼のシャツに、熱い涙が染み込んでいくのを感じた。勇利は、信心深い男ではなかったが、祈りを捧げた。

どうぞ、僕の子ども達をお守り下さい。どうか…お願いします…

そして、ようやく、飛行機が福岡に着陸した時、キリル文字が漢字に替わった。勇利は安堵のあまり、膝をついた。


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ふるさとに帰った時、おかしなことは、何もかもが変わっていないことだ。何もかもが同じに見え、何もかもが同じに感じられる。匂いさえ同じだ。変わってしまったのは、あなただけなのだと実感するだろう。 ー F・スコット・フィッツジェラルドー

ヴィタリー 十四才  
ユリアン 十一才  
アリョーナ 五才

勇利は福岡に降り立ったときに、彼らは警察に行くべきなのだと知っていた。税関の職員は、既に訝しんでいる様だった。だが、悪い意味ではない。「やあ、君を知ってるよ」と言った感じだった。それでも、それは勇利を落ち着かない気分にさせた。そして、自分たちが急いで確実に駅に着く様にした。勇利はただただ、彼の家族に会いたかった。勇利は彼の子ども達が温泉の壁に安全に囲われるまで、安心することは出来なかった。

勇利一行は、その夜の最終列車で長谷津駅に着いた。四人がゆーとぴあの門に近づくまで、暗い道を歩いた。アリョーナはヴィタリーの背中で眠りに落ちていた。ユリアンはほとんどの間、勇利の手を離すことを嫌がり、ヴィタリーはサンクトペテルブルクの空港で発言して以来、沈黙し続けた。

勇利は震える手で、玄関の戸を横にスライドさせて開け、子ども達を凍えた夜気の中から引き入れた。緊張して息を吸い込みながら、辺りを見回して、十五年の歳月が何も変えていないことに気づいた。本当に家に帰って来たのだと思った。

「夜間は、レストランと温泉は営業終了です」奥から声がした。「シングルベッドの部屋が、一室だけご用意出来ます」

勇利は既に涙が流れ出すのを感じた。その声が誰のものなのか、間違いなく認識出来た。「真利ねえちゃん…」

何かが落ちて大きな音を立て、アリョーナが驚いてヴィタリーの背中から滑り降りた。そして、怯えて兄の腰にしがみついた。急ぎ足が大きな音を立てて部屋に響き、普段通りのサーモンピンクの作務衣を来た真利が立っていた。彼女はもちろん、歳を重ねていた。黒い目の目尻には皺が増え、黒髪には灰色の物が混じっていた。以前の金色のメッシュは無くなっていた。

「勇利…？」彼女の声は柔らかかったが、戸惑いがあった。自分が目の前に見ているものが信じられないようだった。

固く頷き、勇利は泣き出した。「僕だよ。勇利だよ。ただいま」

手が真利の口に当てられ、大きな啜り泣きを漏らした。身体を震わせ、呼びかけた。「父さん、母さん」彼女は大声で叫んだので声はでひび割れた。そして、勇利に歩み寄った。勇利は、中途半端に真利と抱擁を交わすことになった。二人がしっかり抱き合うには、勇利の七ヶ月のお腹が邪魔だった。

「真利、どうした？」叫び声が上がり、真利を引き離して、勇利の両親の必死の抱擁に取って替わった。

勝生家の三人は服がすっかり濡れそぼるほど泣いて、「お帰り、お帰り、お帰り」と繰り返した。僕は家に帰って来たんだ。そして、両親と姉の抱擁に包まれて、勇利は今まで出たことない大きな安堵のため息を吐いた。

「勇利…この子達は？」寛子は、三人の子ども達が、まだぎこちなく、不安げに戸口に立っているのを見て、慎重に尋ねた。

勇利は涙を拭って、手を差し出し、ロシア語で子ども達を前へ出るよう招いた。全員が前に出たが、アリョーナだけは直ぐに母親の後ろに隠れて、足の間から覗き見るだけだった。「この子達は、僕の子どもなんだ」勇利は、彼の家族の、悲しげで憐れむような視線に気づかずにはいられなかった。彼らに起こったであろうことを理解しての視線だった。「ヴィタリー、ユリアン、そしてアリョーナ。皆んな、ヴィタリーとは問題なく日本語で話しが出来るよ。漢字の勉強はもっと必要だけど。ユリアンは頑張って勉強してるけど、覚えはゆっくりだ。アリョーナはほとんど話せなくて、心配している」勇利はアリョーナの手を取り、励まそうとした。「アーリャ、この人達は、おまえのおじいさんとおばあちゃん、そして、おばさんだよ」勇利はロシア語で話して、彼女を少しでも居心地よくさせようとした。「まりおばさん、おばあちゃん、おじいちゃん」勇利は一人一人指差して、日本語の呼び名を教えた。

寛子はアリョーナの前に跪いて、最高の笑顔を向けた。「アーリャちゃん、よろしく！バァバって呼んでね。そっちの方が簡単だから。それで、あなたのおじいさん、ジィジ！」

アリョーナは、さらにキョロキョロと見回した。「バァバ…ジィジ？」

「はい、はい」寛子は顔を輝かせた。

「よろしく」ユリアンは丁寧にお辞儀をした。彼の態度には、はっきりと緊張が表れていた。

ヴィタリーは何も言わず、誰にも挨拶をしようとしなかった。

「お前の可愛い子ども達は、腹ぺこに違いない」やがて、利也は沈黙を破って言った。「この子達は味にうるさいかい？何か好みの物が作れるだろうか？」

「正直なところ、この子達は、ほとんど日本食を食べたことがないんだ」勇利は白状した。「だから、何とも言えないけど、きっと何でも喜んで食べると思う。ありがとう」勇利は子ども達を食堂に案内し、テーブルの周りに座らせた。アリョーナは早速、真利に打ち解け始めた。勇利の姉は、ゆっくりアリョーナに話しかけ、幾度か微笑みかけた。ユリアンは、時々間に入って通訳をした。ヴィタリーはじっと自分の手を見つめていた。

「勇利」寛子は、台所に隠れたところで話し始めた。彼女は息子が自分の膨らんだ腹に手を当てるところを見下ろした。

勇利は息を飲んだ。彼はどこから話を始めたらいいのだろう？彼はどの様に話し始めたらいいのだろう？「僕…」

寛子は勇利に歩み寄って、彼が気づかぬうちに流していた涙を拭ってやった。「大丈夫。勇利は何も言わなくていいの。もう、何の不足はない。おまえはここにいて、安全で。私達にとって大切なのはそれだけだから。私達は、おまえとあの素晴らしい子ども達の面倒をみていくつもりよ」

利也は唇を舐めた。勇利の支えになってやりたかったが、多くの懸念が頭を悩ませていた。「件のアルファはどうしたんだ？」

「死んだ」勇利は低く囁いた。首の規則的にズキズキする絆の痛みが、それを意識させた。勇利は父親がなぜそのことを質すのかを分かっていた。全てをまとめてしまうのは、それほど難しくはなかった。彼らの息子は、十五年間失踪し、三人の子どもとお腹の一人を伴って帰って来た。他にどう言う説明が可能だろうか？「僕は思うに…僕は交番の何某かの人に、話しをする必要があると思う。僕はどうにかして、市民権を取り戻し、子ども達の名前を変えなければいけない。一刻も早く、あの男の名前を子ども達から取り去ってしまいたい」

「我々は多くの探偵を雇ってお前の事件を探らせた」利也は野菜を切りながら頷いた。「我々は…諦めなかった。勇利。必死で探した。だが、何の手掛かりもなかった」

勇利は頷いた。納得できる話しだった。「ヴィクトルは…ロシアの中では警察も自分の支配下に入れていた。何も希望は持てなかった。僕…僕は、ヴィクトルの手下が僕らを追いかけて来るのじゃないかと心配している」僕の息子が彼を殺したのだから。「僕…僕は、彼らが僕が彼の死に関わっていると考えるかも知れないと思う」

「お前に手出しはさせない」利也は約束した。「朝一番に、探偵に電話をする。お前たちが安全であることを確認させよう」

それを聞いて気分が晴れたのだが、ユーリ、ギオルギー、もしくはヤコフが彼らを見つけるつもりで あればそれが出来ると勇利は知っていた。彼の絆の印を通じて、また鋭い痛みが走り、彼は呻いた。そして、手で首を押さえ僅かに身体を丸めた。

「勇利」寛子は心配して叫び、息子に手を当てた。

「痛むんだ」勇利はすすり泣いた。「最初に奴に噛まれた晩より、痛いことは無いと思っていたけど、今はもっと痛い。痛みが増しているみたいだ」

寛子は勇利の額に手を添え、肌の上にもつれた前髪を払った。「出来るだけすぐに、おまえを医者に連れて行ってあげる。きっと、何か痛みが和らぐ処置をしてくれるから。番の絆の破たん…母さんは、おまえがどんなことを経験しているのか、想像することさえ出来ないわ。ああ、勇利、なんてことだろう。おまえがこんなことなるなんて。本当に悲しい」

勇利は、これを治療する如何なる薬も無いことを知っていた。ただ、時が過ぎるのを待つか、他のアルファを番にするかだった。その場合でも、そこまで勇利が生き延びられればの話だった。「僕は、とにかく先に進みたいんだ。母さん。とにかく、子ども達の安全を守らなきゃ」

真利が今はそこにきていた。そして、弟の側に温かいお茶の入った湯呑み置いた。「ヴィタリー…」彼女は、勇利が最初に苦労したのと同じ様に苦労して、その名を発音した。その響きは、ビタ-リ-イーの様に聞こえた。「例のアルファは…あんな見た目だったのかい？」

勇利はためらいがちに頷いた。「うん…瓜ふたつだったよ」

真利は低く唸り、眉を寄せて思案した。「ヴィタリーは日本語が話せるって、アンタは言ってたよね？あの子、理解出来ているんだろうか？もっと、簡単な言葉で話した方がいいのかな？あの子…忘れちゃったみたいだ」

「いいや。分かっているはずだよ」勇利は温かい湯呑みに慰めを求めて、手のひらで包みながら囁いた。「あの子…ヴィタリーは、ここ数日で色々辛い経験を重ねて、トラウマを背負ってる。ヴィクトルが死んだ時、あの子もそこにいた。そして、僕に何が起きているのか、分かっているからね」

「ああ」寛子は嘆いた。「可哀想に。あの子があんなに静かなのも道理だね。あの子達の歳はいくつ？」

「ヴィタリーは九月に十四歳になった。ユリアンは丁度十一歳になって、アリョーナは七月で六歳になる」勇利は破れた窓越しに食堂を眺め、アリョーナがユリアンとお喋りしているところを、愛しげに見遣って笑った。「あの子ども達の存在が、僕を生き延びさせたんだ。僕はあの子ども達の為に生きてきた。とても愛しいんだ。母さん。たとえ、あの子達の父親が…」勇利は言葉を続ける為に、激しく息を吸って、歯で頬の内側を噛んだ。「たとえ、番を強制されて、強姦によって産まれてきたにせよ、子ども達は僕の人生の光なんだ。あの子達がいない人生なんて、想像もつかない。ヴィタリーは僕を救ってくれた」ヴィクトルから解放してくれただけでなく、もっと他の場面でも。「どうか、あの子ども達がこの世に生まれてきた、いきさつによって、判断しないで下さい。あの子達の落ち度じゃない。そうじゃない。そうじゃないんだ」勇利は、もうそれ以上続けることが出来なかった。すっかりその場に崩れ落ちてしまった。

「ゆうちゃん、分かってるわ。良い子ね。あそこにいるのは、私たちの孫だわ。私たちは、あなたを責めないのと同じに、あの子達に何があったとしても責めたりしないわ」寛子は保証した。勇利を固く抱きしめ、優しく前後に揺すった。

「僕、仕事を見つけて、子ども達と住む場所を探すよ。約束する」勇利はすすり泣いた。「約束するよ」

「勇利」利也は調理を中断して、妻と一緒に息子を慰めた。「勇利、よか。お前はそんなこと何もせんでいい。お前たちは、ここでワシらと一緒に暮らせばいい。しばらく窮屈な思いをさせるかもしれんが、お前と子ども達の暮らす部屋を設えることにしよう。とりあえず、暖かい寝床が待っている。いつでもな。お前は温泉を手伝ってくれればいい。仕事探しなんぞ要らん。体調を考えたら当然だ」

「でも、父さん達のお荷物になっちゃうよ！」勇利は激しく啜りあげた。

利也は勇利の顔を両手でしっかり包んで、互いの目がしっかりと向き合う様にした。「勇利、お前はワシらの子どもだ。これまでも、これからも、決してお荷物なんかじゃない。みんな…お前は死んだと思っていた。この数年、最後に一目お前の顔を見る為になら、ワシらは全財産を投げ出しただろう。お前がここにいる…それは、賜わり物だ」

「心配しない。大丈夫、上手く行くって。弟よ」真利は約束し、勇利の頭をクシャっとかきまぜた。「アタシは、姪っ子と甥っ子の面倒を何でも見てあげる」

「さあ、良い子だから、もう泣き止んで。もう十分でしょう？あなたは、非常にストレスに晒されてきたのね。でも、お腹の中の男の子、それとも女の子に障るのよ」寛子は励ました。「もう、どちらかは分かっているの？」

勇利は鼻を袖で拭い、生地には鼻水と涙が染みた。「女の子…」

「もう、名前はつけたの？」寛子は続けて、勇利がまた泣きださない様に、この話題に気を逸らそうとした。

「ううん。ヴィクトルは、いつも僕には事前に名前を選ばせてくれなかった。だから、僕はまだ考えてないよ」勇利は認めた。

「ふううん。まあ、まだ時間は十分にあるわね。ところで、今何ヶ月なの？あなた、まだお腹がそんなに大きくないみたいだけど」

「七カ月」勇利は答えた。

「お腹が小さ過ぎだわ。あらまあ。坊や。お父さんを台所で手伝わなければ。子ども達と一緒に座ってらっしゃい」寛子は励ました。「今は、子ども達はあなたを必要としているから。明日は、一番大きな丼でカツ丼を作ってあげる。あなたの身体に必要な体重をつけてあげなければね」

勇利は、言われた通りにお茶の入った湯呑みを持ち食堂に入った。そして、ヴィタリーの隣のクッションに座った。湯呑みを降ろすや否や、ヴィタリーは勇利に抱きついて、頭を勇利のお腹に押し付けた。

「泣かないで、ママ」ヴィタリーはロシア語で懇願した。彼の青い目は涙で濡れ光っていた。「僕が悪いんだ。僕のせいだ。本当にごめんなさい」

「違うよ。坊や。お前のせいじゃないんだ」勇利はヴィタリーを引き寄せた。しっかりと抱きしめ、先ほど自分の母親がした様に前後に揺すり始めた。「何もおまえの落ち度じゃない。ヴィターク…実際のところ、お前がああしなければ、誰もここには辿りついていなかった。Спасибо、ヴィタリク…Спасибо」

ヴィタリーが勇利の古いベッドに一緒に上がった時、勇利の妊娠中のお腹で大層窮屈だったが、文句一つ言わなかった。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私はあなたを愛することを止められない。たとえどんなにあなたを忘れようとしても、忘れることは出来ない。 ーシモーヌ・エルケレスー

もし、誰かがピチットに幸せな人生を送っているかと尋ねたら、もちろん、と答えるだろう。彼は、如何なる場面でも不幸せではなかった。だが、幸せというのは、若干相応しい言葉ではなかった。満足していた。勇利の失踪から、ピチットは以前と同じようにはいられなくなった。ピチットの氷の上への全ての情熱と愛は、姿を消した勇利と共に失われてしまった。たしかに、いくつかのメダルは取ったが、GPFへ出場することも、世界大会でメダルを取ることも遂に無かった。勇利は、依然としてピチットの魂の伴侶だった。

学位取得後、彼は故郷タイに戻り、自分のスケート教室を始めた。彼は、自分のアイスショウを主催する夢を抱いていたが、それは数年後にはしっかりと実現した。ショウは東南アジアでの成功を納め、年に数回開かれる様になっていた。しかし、今ピチットは生徒の指導に戻っていた。

今日に限って、ピチットの生徒たちは何処にも見つからなかった。氷上にも人っ子一人おらず、ロッカールームも同様だった。「ダオ、みんなどこにいるんだい？」

彼女はスケートガードを外しているところだったが、驚いて目を瞬かせた。「お聞きになってませんか？」

「何を聞いてないって？」リンクが閉場されるというメモを、彼が貰い損ねたとでも言うのだろうか？

「十五年前に姿を消した日本出身のスケーターが、」ダオは話し始めた。「彼が見つかったんです。生きていたんですって。みんなが休憩室でそのテレビニュースを見ているんです」

ピチットは、既にブレードガードを外してしまっていたことを気にもかけなかった。カバーを付けずに走って、ブレードを台無しにするかも知れないことも気にしなかった。休憩室に着くと、ピチットは彼の生徒たちを押しのけ、テレビの画面がはっきり見える位置についた。極めて明白に、歳を重ね、臨月の大きなお腹を抱えた勝生勇利と三人の子ども達の写真が映し出されていた。

『…ロシアから出られませんでした。勝生はロシアンマフィアのブラトヴァのオメガ人身売買の被害者になり、それを外に通報することが出来ませんでした。何らかの組織間の抗争が起きて、勝生は子ども達と日本に脱出する機会を得ました。今、彼らは警察の厳重な警備の中、安全につつがなく過ごしています。しかし、十五年もの監禁生活の後に、どの様な後遺症が残るのかは不確かで…』

「日本への一番早いフライトを予約したい」ピチットは自分のスマホを取って端末の向こうに話し出した。目はテレビの画面に貼り付けたままだった。どの時点でか、ピチットは航空会社に電話をしていた。本能的な行動だった。

「ピチットさん、大丈夫ですか？」ダオは尋ねた。どうやら後を追いかけて来た様だった。

「あなたに、ボクの代わりをして欲しいんだ」ピチットは通話が保留中の間に急いで話した。

ダオは驚いて瞬きした。「ああ、ええと、どのくらいお出掛けなるのですか？」

聞かれて、ピチットは顎を固く引き締めた。勇利は彼を覚えているだろうか？戻って来た彼を、勇利は同じ様に受け入れられるのだろうか？勇利がどんな仕打ちに耐えて来たのかは言及されていない。強姦されたのだ。明らかに。きっと酷い虐待があっに違いない。だが、勇利が彼を待っている間は、ピチットには全く関係がなかった。彼はどんな状態のオメガでも受け入れられる。勇利は生きていたのだ。「全然分からないんだ」それが、乱暴にスケート靴を脱ぎ捨てる動作をする前の、ピチットの唯一の回答だった。そして彼はリンクを離れた。

フライトはたったの五時間弱だった。彼は直近の便に乗ることが出来た。電話してから二時間後だった。彼の荷物は軽かった。もし、長期滞在になったら、週末にタイに戻って荷物を取って来てもいいし、長谷津で買い揃えることも出来た。ただ、彼は一刻も早く勇利に会う必要があった。勇利へ思いを駆せて日本語を学んだ日々が、これほど役に立った瞬間はなかった。

福岡空港から鉄道駅までの道のりは容易だった。勇利の失踪前の夏に一度訪れていた。二人は交際を公にし、公認の仲となっていた。勇利は、ピチットを家族に紹介する為に温泉に招いた。勇利の家族はピチットを憶えているだろうか？当時は、勇利の家族はピチットに好意を寄せてくれた。真利以外とは、満足にコミュニケーションが取れなかったとしても。

温泉の入り口まで到着した時は、既に陽が沈みかけていた。ピチットが好ましいと思う時間よりも、かなり遅かった。不適切な時間に訪れて、煩わせるのは本意ではなかった。だが、彼はもう待つことが出来なかった。不安で心臓をドキドキさせながら、温泉の引き戸を開けた。鍵がかかっていた。

おかしなことだった。温泉は…閉鎖してしまったのだろうか？ピチットはこの地域の他の温泉が過去には厳しい経営状況に置かれていたことを知っていた。手を拳に握り、礼儀正しく戸を叩いた。そして待った。

「出てけ！」荒っぽい叫び声がきつい日本語で放たれた。「どんだけアタシ達を煩わせれば気がすむんだい！」

はぁ？！

ピチットには重々しく急いだ足音が聞こえた。そして、怒りを込めて戸が横に引き開けられた。「全く、この…」真利の言葉はピチットを見て途中で止まった。

「ええ…すみません」ピチットは神経質に自分の頭を掻いた。

真利の表情は和らいだが、目は大きく見開かれた。「ピ、ピチットだったよね？ごめんよ。この一週間、たくさんのマスコミがアタシ達を追いかけ回してたんだ」

ああ、そうだ。奴らはそうするだろう。「すみません。事前にお訪ねすることをお伝えしませんでした。ボクはちょうど」ニュースを見た時から、ピチットを襲った感情が一気に押し寄せて涙が溢れた。これは現実だった。

「ほら、入んな」真利はピチットの為に扉を開け放った。「ところで、上手な日本語だね」

「毎日練習していました」ピチットは打ち明けた。「いつか…いつの日か勇利と練習する日を夢みて」

「勇利は…以前の勇利じゃないんだ」真利は居心地悪げに腕組みして言った。

「もちろんです。以前のままではいられないでしょう。彼はどうしていますか？」ピチットはフライトの間、ひたすら発表された記事を読んでいた。それは、事実の半分にも満たないだろうと確信していた。「ボクは気にしていません。真利。どんなに彼が変わっていても気にしません。彼に子どもがいても気にしません。ボクにとって重要なのは、彼が生きていて、ここにいることです」

真利の唇は笑みの形に少し円をえがいた。「必ず、勇利にそう言ってやってよ。さあ、階段を上がって。不意打ちを食わせて、アンタに会わない口実を作らせ無い方がいいよ」

ピチットは思わず笑みをこぼした。そういう所は変わっていない、ということだった。勇利は変わっていなかった。ピチットは真利について階段を登った。家族の部屋と台所がある二階に上がった。そこには、記事で見た二人の子どもがいた。一人は少し年かさで、銀髪で輝く青い目だった。ピチットは、記事で見ていなければ、彼が勇利の子どもだとは思いもしなかっただろう。もう一人の子は…もし、そんなに若くなければ、勇利その人が座っているのだと、ピチットは思っただろう。

「ママはどこ？」真利は優しく尋ねた。

年上の方は睨んだ。とりわけピチットを。間違いなくアルファだった。もう一人ー勇利のミニチュアーは代わりに真利に教えた。「上にいる。ママ、また具合が悪くなった」彼の日本語はゆっくりで訛りがあり明らかに慣れていなかった。

「大丈夫かな？」ピチットは眉をひそめた。ピチットは彼が会うことで勇利の具合を悪くはしたくなかった。

「番の絆が破れた所為だから」真利はため息を吐いた。「妊娠しているのに加えて、そうなんだから、なかなか難しい状態だね。アンタに会った方が気分が良くなるかも知れない」

「ママは休む必要があるんだ」真利がピチットを上の階へ導いて登り始めると、そのアルファが吐き捨てた。

真利はピチットを引っ張った。少年には答えなかった。「あれは、アンタに言ってるんじゃないんだ」声が届かない所まで遠ざかると、真利はピチットに保証した。「あの子は…あんな感じ。ほとんど喋らない。明らかに誰よりも日本語を話せるのに、話す時はロシア語なんだ。勇利をすごく大事に守ってる」

ピチットは理解して唸った。「目で殺されそうだ」

「んとそう」真利は同意した。「まあ、アタシが言える立場じゃないけど…思うに、なんかちょっと変な感じなんだよね」

「どうしてなのかな？」ピチットは明らかに声を低く落とした。ひび割れた扉の前に差し掛かった。

真利は立ち止まって扉に背を向けた。「ええと…彼は何が起きたのか分かるのに十分な程の年齢になってる。そして、分かってる。でも、あんな風に振る舞う。彼は何かを目撃したんだろうとは思わない？勇利と同じくらい助けが必要だと思う。だから、彼について何も言わずにいる。彼は明らかに勇利のお気に入りの子だから。特に勇利があの状態では、あの子を動揺させることをアタシはしたくないんだ」

ピチットは頷き、真利は扉をノックした。「勇利…起きてるの？」

「入って」

真利は扉を引き開けた。ピチットの心臓は止まった。大きなお腹の上に本を載せて横たわっている勇利がいた。彼は歳を重ね目尻にシワが出来ていた。顔の輪郭の引き締まった感じはすっかり失せていたが、他の全てが変わってしまっていたにも関わらず、シナモン色の瞳はメガネの奥でまだ明るく輝いていた。勇利の特徴をたくさん受け継いだ女の子が、隣で丸くなっていた。

「勇利…お客さんだよ」

勇利は見上げて本を取り落とした。時間が止まった。ピチットは恭しく進み出た。真利は何事か、ピチットには聞き取れないことを女の子に言った。そして一緒に部屋を出て行った。

「勇利…」ピチットの声は喉に引っかかった。熱い涙が目から溢れた。

勇利は既に手を口に当てて泣いていた。

「ここにいるんだね。本当にいるんだね」ベータはすすり泣きながら、さらにベッドのすぐ端まで歩み寄った。勇利は妊娠で重くなった身体で何処にも行けないにも関わらず、走って逃げ出したい様に見えた。ピチットは、思わず胸の内をさらけ出した。

「勇利、ずっと待ってたんだ。また会えるといいなと思って、十五年間、毎日待ってた」ピチットは語り始めた。涙が全開で流れ出した。「世界中を探した。勇利の為に日本語を勉強した」勇利は小さな笑いをもらして涙を拭いた。「希望を捨てなかった。ずっと君だけを愛していたから、他の誰にも心を動かされなかった」

勇利は大きな声で啜り上げ下唇を激しく震わせた。「ピ、ピチット。ぼ、僕は滅茶苦茶にされたんだ」

「そんなことない！」ピチットは首を横に振った。ピチットは勇利に手を差し伸べたいと切に願ったが、それが勇利を怖がらせるかも知れないと思い自制した。「君はきれいで、強いよ。君は、そんな経験を乗り越えて生き延びられるほど強い。そして、君の子ども達は素晴らしい。ボクは君を永遠に待てる。君が何年も待てと言っても、いや待たないでと言っても。君は、数年の内にボクに話してくれても良いし、話してくれなくてもいいよ。君は全てをボクにくれればいいし、何もくれなくてもいい。君の子ども達を養子にするよ。何にも気にしない。ボクは、ただここで君と一緒にいたい」

「ど、どうして？」勇利の声は部屋の中で小さく響いた。

「君を愛しているからさ。愛することを止められないから」ゆっくりと、ピチットはベッドの端に座った。「勇利、君を抱きしめていいかな？」

勇利は答えず、代わりに手を伸ばして、ピチットにされるままに胸へと引き寄せられると、激く泣き出した。ピチットは勇利の黒髪にキスをして、優しく前後に揺すった。彼らは長い間そうしていた。ピチットは勇利に十分な時間を与えた。一秒でも惜しくなかった。ようやく、二人はベッドの上で落ち着き、二人の男は互いにしがみつく内に啜り泣く声も次第に小さくなった。

最初に沈黙を破ったのは勇利だった。「ええと、さっきのそれって、ここに滞在するって意味？」

「うん。もちろんだよ」ピチットは勇利の指に自分の指を絡めて言った。「君の子ども達が歓迎してくれればだけど。階段の登り口で、かなり厳しい視線を受けたしね」

勇利は短い笑いをもらした。「ヴィタリー に会ったの？」

「ふふっ。子ども達について話してくれない？」ピチットは尋ねた。勇利が穏やかに話せる様に思えた話題を振ることにした。

「いいよ」勇利は頷いた。長男の話題から話し始めた。


	14. The First Step is Grief

勇利は心配していた。そう、彼は子ども達のことについては、いつも心配していたが、今はとりわけだった。三人全員がこの状況に適応するのに苦労していた。ヴィタリーは最も顕著で、勇利はそれが何故かを知っていた。ピチットの到着は結局のところ、その助けにはならなかった。勇利は時間が経つにつれて、それが薄れて行くことを願った。ユリアンは、勇利の家族に心を開くことに彼の全力を注いだ。言葉はまだ依然として不自由で、社会的不安は彼に苦労を強いていた。そして、アリョーナがいた。初め、勇利はアリョーナは容易に馴染むだろうと考えていた。ほんの少ししか日本語が分からないにも関わらず、真利や寛子と話したがっている様に見えた。しかし、いつの頃からか、彼女は自分の中に閉じこもってしまった。

それは、彼らがロシアに戻れない事を実感し出したからかも知れなかった。勇利は本当の状況を彼女にきちんと説明してはいなかった。彼はそれを避けていた。それは彼を酷い母親にしていた。

「君は、アリョーナはヴィクトルと、とても仲が良かったと言ってたよね？」ピチットは、勇利の腰の後ろに当てた枕をパンパンと叩いて膨らませながら言った。

ちょっとためらって、お腹に手を当てながら勇利は頷いた。「正直言って、それがとても矛盾する問題なんだ。僕の一部では、ヴィクトルは恐ろしい人物、邪悪な人物だったので、娘にも嫌って欲しいと思ってる。と同時に、彼女が彼を愛しているのは、彼女が愛されていたことを意味しているんだ。ヴィクトルはアリョーナを傷つけはしなかった」

「ああ、そうだね」ピチットは同意した。「深刻な状況だ」

「僕、ダメな親だ」勇利は悲しそうにため息を吐いた。「僕、ほとんど子ども達と過ごせていない。こんな時こそ、今まで以上に子ども達と過ごしてやるべきなのに」

ピチットはベッドの端に座って勇利の手を取った。「もう、止めなよ。それは本当のことじゃない。君は痛みを感じている時間がそうじゃない時間よりも長いし、何より妊娠九カ月近くなんだ。子ども達も分かっているよ」

「ヴィタリーとユリアンは分かってる。でもアリョーナは分かってない」勇利は訂正した。「それは僕の所為だ」

「ボクは、勇利の重荷を肩代わりしてあげたい。でも、ロシア語も話せないし、彼女は満足に日本語でそんな重要な話も出来ないし」ピチットはこぼした。

「ううん。これは僕の役目だよ。今はちょうど…適切な時期を見計らっているところさ」

その適切な時期は、勇利が思っていたよりも早く訪れた。しかも最悪だった。破れた絆の痛みがとりわけ酷く燃え上がるような日で、勇利はこれまでになく憔悴していた。お腹の中の子は一晩中、勇利のお腹を蹴って回転し続けた。そして、アリョーナはテーブルに着いてもなかなか食べず、皆が食べ終わった頃にようやく食事に手をつけ始めた。他の家族は下膳の為に居なくなったので、勇利はアリョーナとの対話に取りかかろうとした。

「アーリャ…どうしたの。僕に話して」勇利は優しい声で宥めた。

アリョーナは茶色の目をテーブルに落としたままだった。「いつ、ロシアに帰るの？」

勇利の喉は張り付いた様に締まった。「ここがみんなのお家だよ。今は。おチビちゃん。僕らはロシアへは戻らないよ」

「でも、どうして帰らないの？」アリョーナは尋ねた。見上げた目にはいっぱい涙が溢れていた。「パパはいなくなったってユーラは言ってたけど、ほんとじゃないよね！？パパはいなくなってないよね！」

テーブルの下で拳を握りしめた勇利は、出来るだけ注意深く、しかし、出来るだけ正直に言葉を選んだ。「アーリャの言う通り、パパは、ただ、いなくなったんじゃない。おまえの兄さんの言ったような意味ではなくて、アーリャ、パパは…亡くなったんだよ。ある…事故があって」

「嘘つき！」アリョーナはほとんど叫んだ。涙が滂沱と頬に流れた。

勇利は自分の心が完全に砕け散るのを感じた。「嘘じゃない。パパは本当に死んでいるんだ。日本が今は僕たちのふるさとになったんだ」

アリョーナは怒りで足を踏み鳴らし、脇に拳を握りしめた。「どうしてそこに座ったままで、そんなことが言えるの？ちっとも悲しそうじゃない。みんな悲しんでない」

ギュッと目を閉じて、勇利は娘がその言葉を叫ばせるままにした。娘の言葉は真実だった。悲しくはなかった。ほんの僅かも。「みんな自分のやり方で、悲しみを経験するんだ。アーリャ。これは誰にとっても簡単なことじゃないと思う」

「いや！」アリョーナは激昂した。「もう、かまわないで！こんなところ嫌いよ！お家に帰りたい！」彼女は勇利に返答する間も与えず、踵を鳴らして階段を駆け上がって行った。

勇利は打ちひしがれて肩を落とし、顔を手で覆った。これを修復する妙案は全くなかった。彼女に真実を伝えることが出来なかった。今はその時ではない。それは彼の気持ちを正当化する為に作りあげた方便の様に見えただろう。誠実な方法ではなかった。

一組の腕が勇利の首に回され、抱きしめてきた。「僕がアーリャに話すよ、ママ」

勇利は手を差し伸べ、ユリアンをほとんど縋り付く様に抱きしめた。「ありがとう。ユーラ。お願い、お願いだから本当のことはあの子に話さないで」

ユリアンは勇利の髪に顔を埋めて頷いた。「うん。しないよ」

自分自身の娘を宥めることも出来ず、息子にその積を肩代わりして貰わねばならなかったことが思った以上に勇利を痛めつけた。ピチットに助けられて階段を登った後、勇利はベッドに崩れ落ちて泣き出した。ヴィタリーをクローゼットに見つけた時と同様の悲しさを感じた。

「あの子は僕を嫌ってる」勇利は枕に顔を埋めて啜り泣いた。

ピチットは、後ろからお腹の赤ん坊に障らない様に勇利を固く抱きしめた。「いいや。あの子はそう思っていないよ。今はただ、興奮して混乱しているだけだ。じきに納まって行くよ」

勇利には、そうはとても思えなかった。

「よし、じゃあ、アリョーナを数日間ここから連れ出してみようか？あの子の心を、一旦そのことから切り離させて、彼女とユリアンと一緒に何か楽しいことをして見たらどうかな？ヴィタリーも連れて行ってもいいけど、どうもボクには、彼は興味がない様に見えるし。九州のどこかで、オープンリンクを見つけられかな？」

氷のことに言及されて、勇利は口をつぐみ、ただ頷いた。きっとピチットと子ども二人がここから出ることはいい方に働くだろう。ヴィタリーにとっても、しばし平穏と静寂が訪れるだろう。

「ボクが数日いなくても大丈夫かな？」ピチットは確認のため尋ねた。

勇利は、また頷いた。「もちろんさ。父さんと母さん、それに真利姉ちゃんがここにいるよ。僕は大丈夫さ」

そして、それはなかなか快適だった。勇利は幾分の罪悪感を持ったが、妊娠と絆の破れからの痛みは、この数週間のものよりマシになった。ピチットが出かけてくれたお陰で、ヴィタリーが勇利と過ごす時間をより作ることが出来て、それが当然ながら、彼の気分をより良くさせた。五日後に三人が戻った時、アリョーナは元気を取り戻した様に見えたが、依然勇利を無視した。ピチットは彼らの旅行について興奮して語った。どんな風に二人の子どもを氷の上に連れ出したかを語った。そして、氷の上で学びたいと思うならば、どちらの子どもにもそれを約束した、と言った。勇利は二人共、スケートをしないことを願った。

「あの子は、あの事を全く話さなかったの？」二人がベッドに入る準備をしながら尋ねた。

「いいや」ピチットは首を横に振った。「もし、彼女がユリアンに何か言ったとしも、きっと大丈夫さ、勇利。彼は何もボクには言わないさ。勇利。全てオッケーさ。ボクはあの子がもっと笑顔になるようにさせて、彼女はなかなか楽しんでた。もっとそんな機会を作ってあげれば、あげるほど、彼女は怒りを押しやることができるだろうさ」

勇利は不得要領だったが、重い気分で眠りについた。しかし、しばらく経って真夜中に扉が引き開けられ、誰かがベッドに潜り込んできた。勇利は目を開き、瞬かせて入ってきたのが誰なのか見極めようとした。

「ママ、一緒に寝てもいい？」アリョーナの小さい声がした。「怖い夢をみたの」

勇利の沈んだ気持ちが軽くなった。「もちろん。いいよ。おチビちゃん」ピチットをそっと押しやって起こし、勇利のお腹の隣にアリョーナの為の空間を作った。そして、彼らは上掛けを戻して落ち着いた。アリョーナは勇利に寄り添って丸くなった。

アリョーナは静かだったので、勇利は彼女が話し始めるまで、寝てしまったと思った。「パパに会いたい」

勇利は宥める様にアリョーナの頭に手をおいた。「分かってる。本当にごめんよ。おまえを苦しませずに済んだらいいのに」

「ママはアタシから離れて行かないよね？」

勇利はアリョーナをしっかりと抱きしめ頭のてっぺんにキスをした。「そうだよ。絶対に離れないよ」

「わかった」アリョーナは勇利の胸で頷いた。

勇利は眠れなかった。しかし、彼の娘が眠る姿を見つめながら、彼の心は幸せと喜びに溢れていた。


	15. Child of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟に勝る友はいない。そして、あなたより素晴らしい妹は何処にもいない。

ヴィタリー 、十四歳  
ユリアン 、十一歳  
アリョーナ 、五歳

医師たちは事前に、その時がきたら、勇利の健康状態を考えて帝王切開を行うことを決めていた。通常分娩では非常にリスクが高く、母親の死に至る場合があった。ヴィタリーは妹の誕生に興奮して緊張していた。帝王切開にも関わらず、彼は母親の健康と安全を心配し過ぎていた。最後の数ヶ月は、妊娠と破れた絆の痛みで耐えがたい日々だった。ヴィタリーは出産が無事に済むように切に願った。その赤子は希望の象徴となるだろう。兄弟の中でただ一人、ヴィクトルの影響を完全に受けない子どもになるはずだった。

彼女は純粋になるだろう。

勇利の手術の準備を始めた時、勇利は手術の立会いにピチットを選んだ。ピチットだ。それはヴィタリーを怒らせた。彼は、ある日温泉に現れ、以前からそこにいた様に家族に加わった。アリョーナはすぐさま彼を受け入れ、ユリアンは無関心だった。しかし、ヴィタリーはピチットを嫌っていた。そのベータは彼の家族に何ら関係がない。そして、ヴィタリーの妹を最初に腕に抱く人物になるであろうと考えられた。非常に苦痛だった。

ピチットが赤ん坊を手渡した時、それを怒ることは難しかった。それは僅かに銀色の髪をつけ、母親と同じ茶色の目をした、かくも小さな生き物だった。ヴィタリーは彼女を抱きしめながら、まだしわしわな額にキスをした。

「この子の名前は愛子です」ピチットは彼に言った。

愛子。愛の子ども。そうだ。ヴィタリーは彼女を彼が持てる全てのもので慈しんで、守ってやろうと誓った。ヴィタリーは、ヴィクトルの下では、ユリアンとアリョーナを守ることが出来なかったが、愛子のことは愛情深く守ってやるだろう。彼は、彼女が何不自由なく暮らせる様に、彼女が望んだ物ならどんな物でも、とにかく、何としてでも手に入れてやろうと決めた。愛子は彼の家族全ての、人生の光だった。

「ママの様子は？」愛子を抱きながら、ヴィタリーは尋ねた。

「とても疲れているけど、大丈夫だ」ピチットは答えた。「勇利は目が覚めて君を見たら、きっととても喜ぶと思う」

勇利はベッドでぐっすり眠っていた。背中は僅かに上がり、いくつかのモニタと点滴に繋がれていた。勇利の心臓は規則的に強く脈打っており、ヴィタリーの耳に心地よく響いた。勇利の肌はヴィタリーの好みよりも青ざめていたが。その手術は、全く勇利の生命に関わる程の重大な物ではなかった。ヴィタリーは歯を食いしばった。なぜ、誰も彼を自分の母親と番にさせようとしないのだろうか？ヴィタリーはそれを完全に成すことが出来た。

「赤ちゃんを抱っこしたい！」アリョーナは興奮して叫び、ヴィタリーをその物思いから引き離した。

「いいよ。でも気をつけてね、ほら」ロクに尋ねることもせず、ピチットはヴィタリーから愛子を取り上げ、アリョーナに手渡した。

ヴィタリーは唸り声を上げるのを抑えなければならなかった。ただ一つ、ほっとしたことに、新生児の妹はアリョーナの腕に抱かれてピチットからは離れていた。このベータがヴィタリーに与える効果は、実に驚くべきものだった。もし、ピチットがアルファだったなら…ヴィタリーはそう考え始めたくもなかった。結末は目に見えていた。ヴィタリーがピチットを嫌っているのと同じくらい、ママはピチットが好きだった。そして、ヴィタリーが最もしたくないことは、ママを困らせたり、傷つけたりすることだった。

「ヴィタリク…？」

ヴィタリーは彼の母親の嗄れた声に驚いた。勇利は目を上げて息子の姿を探し、茶色の瞳で優しく彼を見つめていた。勇利の指がピクッと動き、息子を手招きした。すぐさまヴィタリーは応じ、勇利の手を取って握りしめた。「ママ、大丈夫？」

「大丈夫。ただ疲れてるだけ。坊や」勇利は請け合った。「おまえの妹はどんな様子？」

「あの子はとっても可愛いよ。ママ。僕はあの子のいいお兄ちゃんになるからね」ヴィタリーは約束した。

「おまえがそうなることは、ちゃんと分かっているよ」勇利は手を伸ばし、銀色の髪を梳いて、親指を頬に残した。「おいで、ここで一緒に寝てちょうだい。まだ一緒に布団に入れるうちにね。本当に大きくなったね！」勇利はお腹の切開部位の痛みにもめげずに、ベッドを慎重に移動した。

ヴィタリーはベッドに乗り上げて、切開部位に触れない様に勇利の脇に丸くなった。勇利は正しかった。この様に一緒に寝るには大きくなり過ぎていた。ヴィタリーはもうすぐ十五歳だった。雑草のように成長を続けていた。じきに彼は勇利の背丈に追いつき追い越してしまうだろう。ヴィタリーは、自分が永遠に小さいままで、勇利の側で丸くなっていられたら、と願った。

「勇利、あの子はお腹が空いているんじゃないかと思うんだ」ピチットの声がヴィタリーの物思いに割り込んできた。彼の声は同情的だった。「看護師に哺乳瓶を用意して貰おうか？」

「ううん。いらない。自分のお乳を与えてみるよ」勇利は首を横に振って、ベッドの上にしっかり身体を起こせる様に、ゆっくりと座り直した。ヴィタリーは自分が邪魔になってはいけないと判断し、ベッドから降りようとした。しかし、勇利は止めた。「大丈夫だから。ここにいてね。お願い」

だが、こんなお願いに対して、ヴィタリーはどうすれいいのだろう？ヴィタリーは彼の母親の邪魔にならない様に、赤ん坊の腕の下に頭を引っ込め、勇利はガウンを下げて胸を露わにし、愛子を腕に抱いた。勇利が愛子の顔を胸に当てがうと赤ん坊は乳を吸い始めた。ヴィタリーは、この様な光景に畏敬を抱いて、指で愛子の柔らかい頭に触れて優しく撫でた。

愛子と勇利が退院できた時、家族は小さな祝賀会を開いた。寛子と利也は、孫が生まれてから成長して行くのを始めから見ることができる、という見通しにとても興奮した。愛子はヴィタリーにとってだけでなく、皆にとっても特別だった。患っているにも関わらず、勇利は愛子を見る度に顔を輝かせている様に見受けられた。彼は、事あるごとに愛子にキスをした。

彼ら全員が夜の間中、交代で愛子の世話を熱心にし、勇利を務めてゆっくり休める様にした。今夜はヴィタリーの番だった。彼は眠れなかった。月明かりを浴びながら、彼の妹がアシカのぬいぐるみに見守られ、寝息をたてているのを圧倒的な喜びでながめた。そのぬいぐるみは、かつては彼の物で、その次はユリアンの物となり、またその次はアリョーナの物で、そして今は愛子の物だった。それは、彼等がどこから来て、どの様に生き延びて来たのかを思い出させてくれた。

「可愛い、愛ちゃん」ヴィタリーは微笑んで、愛子が起きそうになった時、揺りかごを少し揺らした。愛子はすぐに寝付いた。そして、程なく彼も眠りについた。


	16. Forgiveness - Celestino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相手を許しても過去は変えられないが、未来の可能性を広げることは出来る。

勇利は疲れていた。今までに無いほど疲れていた。確かに、一ヶ月の乳児を持つ誰しもに典型的なものだったが、それはかなりのところで異なっていた。それは…ただ単に肉体的なものではなかった。愛子の誕生がかなりの負担になっており、愛子の世話を満足に焼けないでいた。ピチットとその他の家族全員が、交代でオムツを替えたり見守ったりして、勇利が出来る限り休める様にしてくれていた。勇利はそれが嫌だった。それは自分の娘との関わりが損なわれている様に感じさせた。授乳でさえ満足に出来なかった。十分に授乳出来ない時は哺乳瓶で粉ミルクを与えた。

時には、彼はロシア時代に馴染みのある暗い場所に滑り込んで行く様に感じた。

勇利はこの落ち込みから抜け出す方法を見つける必要があった。しかし、彼が何とか頑張れそうだ、と思う度に、破れた絆が彼を突き落とした。ある時は一日に数度もだった。かつて、彼がこんな状態になった時は、数少ない親しい知り合いが気を紛らわせてくれた。あいにく、その一人は、今は愛子にかかりっきりのピチットであり、もう一人は、アイスキャッスルの再開に向けて忙しい西郡だった。アイスキャッスルはせつは、勇利の失踪後に程なく閉鎖されたが、ピチットは勇利を顕彰してリンクの再開をすべく、クラウドファウンディングを始めていた。

勇利は自分がリンクに足を踏み入れられるとは思えなかった。余りにも様々な思い出があり過ぎた。大き過ぎる苦悩だった。

「気分はどうだい？」ピチットは、腕に眠っている愛子を抱えて部屋に静かに入って来て、尋ねた。

勇利はため息をついてベッドに起き上がった。「疲れた。落ち込んでる」

「それって、産後鬱の様なものかい？」ピチットは尋ねて、愛子を慎重に揺りかご降ろし、寝かしつけた。

勇利は首を横に振る前に少し考えた。勇利は、出来るだけ多くの時間を愛子と過ごすことだけを望んでいた。「いいや。医師はそれは破れた絆が原因で起こっていると言っている。僕は…ただ、気を紛らわせたいだけなんだ。僕はベッドから出る必要がある。自分を憐れむ以外のことをしなくっちゃ」

「ねえ」ピチットはベッドの上に座って厳しく話した。「ボクは君の状態がどうなのか知ってる。そして、君が気のせいだと思ってることも知ってる。でもね、今の君は本当に病気なんだよ。休む必要がある時は休むこと。君が全てのことに罪悪感を抱いていることも知ってるよ。君が、ボクが愛子の世話をしてることで、自分自身をちょっと情けなく感じていることも分かっている。そんなこと気にしないで。ボクはやりたいからやっているんだ」

激しく息を吸って、勇利はピチットの側に転がった。足を曲げて膝をそのベータのそれに付けた。「君は、僕のこといつもよく知ってるね。僕はただ…してみたいんだよ。家族と一緒に食事をしたり、外に出てみたり。愛子を抱くのも十分以上は出来ないし」

「オーケイ」ピチットは答えた。「じゃあ、やってみよう。でも、ゆっくりとね。君が痛みを感じたり、疲れた時はそこでやめて、ここに戻ってこよう。わかった？」

勇利はためらいながらも熱意を込めて頷いた。

ピチットは腰を屈めて勇利の頬にキスをした。しばらくの間、勇利の黒い前髪を優しく梳いた。「ボクは…ボクはまだ言うべきでは無いと思ってたんだけど、君が能動的になって来た様だから言うね。チャオチャオから電話があったんだ」

勇利は驚いて見上げた。「チェレスティーノ…どうして？何を言いたいんだろう？」

「勇利」ピチットは眉を顰めた。「君が行方不明になった時、チャオチャオは君に対して責任があった。彼は君のコーチだった。彼は…彼は罪悪感を感じている。ボクは、君がいなくなってから、彼がずっとそれを抱えて来たことをことを知ってるんだ。一年後、警察が君はほぼ居なくなった、そして、見つけ出す望みもほとんど無いと発表してから、チャオチャオはコーチを完全に辞めてしまった。ボクが思うに、彼は謝りたいんだよ。謝罪の必要があると思っているんだ」

勇利は涙を流した。「でも、それは彼の所為じゃ無い！何も謝る必要なんて無いんだ！」

「ボクもわかってる」ピチットは同意した。「でも、彼は君の口から直接聞く必要がある。でなきゃ、彼はそう信じることは出来ないよ。もし、君が許せば会いに来たいと言っているんだ」

神経質に勇利は自分の唇を噛んだ。この十五年を経て、チェレスティーノに再び会うのはどんな風な感じだろう？彼が罪悪感を抱いていたと知って、勇利もまた罪悪感を感じた。勇利はそれに向き合う必要を感じた。「いいよ…会うよ。ピチットくんも一緒にいてくれるよね」

「どこにも行かないよ。約束する」ピチットは答えた。

チェレスティーノは一週間後に訪問することになった。勇利はその週に、少なくとも一度は家族との食事に加わる様に努めて、体力をつける為に最大限の努力をした。日に二回、食事につける調子の良い日もあった。ヴィタリー、ユリアン、アリョーナを見て、自分が持っていたとは知らなかった勇気を貰った。愛子に対して良い兄弟として接しており、交互に彼女を抱いたり運んだりして世話をしていた。それを見て、勇利は自分が失っていたと思った勇気を取り戻した。ヴィタリーは特に愛子をその手から絶対に離したくない様に見えた。

勇利がようやく愛子に授乳し始めた時、ピチットが階段を登って来てチェレスティーノが到着したと告げた。胸に神経質な痛みが走った。「ええと、少し待って貰えるように頼んで貰えないかな？こんなに長くお乳をあげられたのは初めてなんだ」

ピチットは笑った。「オーケイ。もちろんさ。彼は何でも了解しているよ」

「その男は誰なの？」ヴィタリーはロシア語で言って、勇利の横で眉を顰めた。

「僕のスケートのコーチだった方だよ」勇利は答えた。「とても思いやりのある人なんだ」

勇利の長男は怒って怒鳴りつけた。「でも、母さんをヴィクトルに渡してしまった奴らの一人じゃないのかな？」

「やめなさい」勇利は言い聞かせた。「それは、彼の責任じゃない。そんな態度を取るなら、自分の部屋に戻って貰うよ」ヴィタリーは、勇利を部屋に一人で残したくなかったので、勇利が予想したよりも早くその口を閉じた。

愛子が満腹に満足して乳を吸うのをやめると、勇利は愛子をヴィタリーに渡してゲップをさせ、自分の身なりを整えた。シャツを引き下ろすと、草臥れた表情を除いて、ほぼ見栄えのする状態になった。ピチットがチェレスティーノを階段の上に導いた。勇利のかつてのコーチが階段の最上段に着いたとき、勇利は息を飲んだ。歳月は残酷だった。チェレスティーノの顔にはシワが寄り、髪は薄くなっていた。

「勇利」チェレスティーノは信じられない様に息をついた。

勇利は懸命に息を飲み込み、何とか微笑もうとした。「コーチ…」

「そう呼んでくれるな」チェレスティーノは言った。すでに自分自身の感情に息が詰まりそうになっていた。「俺は、おまえを失った時に、そう呼ばれる資格をなくしてしまったんだ」

メガネの奥で目をギュッと閉じると、勇利は首を横に振った。「いいえ！いいえ、あなたの所為ではありません。ヴィクトルは、あなたが何をして下さったとしても、どの道、僕を攫ったでしょう。それを防ぐ方法は何もなかったでしょう」

チェレスティーノは拳を硬く握った。「申し訳ない。本当に申し訳ない。俺は…俺は、その時、助けられなかった。しかし、もしその場にいたなら、何かすることが出来ただろうと思う。助けを呼ぶとか、犯人の顔を憶えておくとか。何でもいいから。そうしたら、十五年はたった十五日で済んだかもしれない」

「でも、そうじゃなかったね」ヴィタリーは、ロシア語でため息混じりに呟いた。

「ヴィタリク！」勇利はたしなめた。「息子の無礼をお許し下さい。彼にとっても辛い経験だったのです」

「いいや、もちろん気にしておらんよ」チェレスティーノは了解した。「子どもさん達は素晴らしい。外でユリアンとアリョーナに会ったよ。アリョーナとは言葉の壁があって、余り話は出来なかったが。何と言うか…ちょっとお転婆だね」

勇利は笑った。「本当に、あの子はそうですね。これがヴィタリーと愛子です」勇利はヴィタリーに挨拶をさせる為、テーブルの下で小突かねばならなかった。「チェレスティーノ、どうぞ…お座り下さい。楽になさって下さい」

「出来るかどうかわからないが」チェレスティーノは認めた。「俺はおまえを非常に苦しめたから、おまえの家に一緒にいるだけで、これ以上無いくらいの迷惑を掛けている様に感じている」

勇利は、先日ピチットが寝室で話したことを思い出した。「チェレスティーノ、あなたは何も悪くなかったので、あなたを赦す必要はありません。でも、あなたがそれを聞く必要があると仰るのなら、そうします。僕はあなたを赦します。赦します。もう、必要のない罪の意識をこれ以上持ち続けて生きないで下さい」

チェレスティーノは目に見えて安堵した。肩を下ろし、大きく息を吐いた。「ありがとう、勇利…ありがとう。俺はおまえが生きていたと知った時から、ずっとその言葉を聞きくことを切望していたんだ。もし、お子さん達がスケートをしたいと希望があれば、無償でコーチを引き受ける用意がある。帯同してのコーチは無理でも、地元でお子さん達を指導しよう。ピチットはリンクを再開すると言っていたし」

彼の子ども達がスケートをしたがる、と言う考えは勇利にほとんどパニック発作を起こさせた。氷の上を思い出すことは、正に悪夢を呼び覚ますことだった。子ども達の内の誰かがその道に進みたいと言い出したら…勇利は震える呼吸を飲み込んで、強いて笑顔になった。「あなたのご厚意に感謝します。ありがとうございます」

ピチットは歯を見せて大きく笑い、チェレスティーノをハグした。「ほら、チャオチャオ、エブリィシングオッケー！リンクが開館した時は、あなたを専属コーチとして雇いたいよ」

「それは、おまえの仕事じゃないのかな？」チェレスティーノは尋ねた。

「ああ、そうなんだけどね」ピチットは答えた。「でも、僕は素晴らしく才能がある割には、皆に教えることが上手くないんだ」

「素晴らしく才能のある？その歳でまだクワドが跳べるのかな？」チェレスティーノは腕組みして尋ねた。

ピチットの顔は、ちょっと決まりが悪いのと腹が立つので、少し赤くなった。「ボク、まだトリプルは全部跳べるよ。アクセルじゃないけど。チャオチャオ、いい加減にしてよ。からかわないで！」

勇利は笑った。本当に笑った。素晴らしく愉快だった。その時だけはデトロイトに戻った様だった。ピチットとチェレスティーノはかなり驚いて勇利を見た。ヴィタリーでさえ母親の笑い声を聞いて衝撃を受けた。

「もう少しここに滞在して頂けますよね？」勇利はチェレスティーノを引き止めた。「僕は…食事の支度を手伝ってみるつもりです」

「本当に？」ピチットは高揚して尋ねた。

「うん」勇利は肯定した。おそらく、長つづきはしないだろう。明日は疲れ果てているだろう。しかし、今この時だけはそうしたかった。

少なくとも、今のところは上手く行っていたので、この時間を大切に過ごしたかった。


	17. Like Mother Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ユリアンは自分が思っているよりも、母親似の部分が多く、それを共に乗り越えて行くことになった。

ユリアン 十二歳

ユリアンは、自由にものごとを感じる権利を持っていなかった。彼には分かっていた。そしてまた…彼はそう感じていた。悲哀と懸念。孤独感と絶え間ない気苦労。憂慮。日本の長谷津での生活は、ユリアンのこれまでの人生の中で最も安全だと感じられた。しかし、内面では常に恐怖を感じており、その所為で四六時中怯えていた。彼を可愛がり、愛してくれる家族たちから、これまでになく愛されていた。もはや彼を望んでいなかった父親、ヴィクトルからの愛情を得ようとする戦いは必要なかった。安全で愛にあふれていた。

だが、しかしそれでもユリアンは恐れていた。

彼は不器用だった。彼は、家族の中ではひときわ上手くやっていた。日本に着いた当初、アリョーナは殆ど言葉が話せず、ユリアンは辛うじて会話が出来た。少なくとも、彼は日本で生まれた様に見え、彼の数人の友達は「ゆうちゃん」と言うぴったりのニックネームを付けた。その間、ヴィタリーは周りにうまく馴染めず、容赦なく虐められた。子ども達は、事あるごとに人種的な中傷をヴィタリーに投げつけた。そしてママ…ママは、彼ら家族にとって最も過酷な地獄を経験しながら、何一つ不平を漏らさなかった。

ユリアンは自分がとても不器用だと分かっていた。

長谷津に到着してから数ヶ月後、ユリアンの全ての情動は悪くなる一方だった。誰もが常に言っている様に、オメガに生まれたと言う事実。愛子の出産後、退院したばかりで具合の良くないにも関わらず、勇利は四日間をユリアンのヒートの世話に当たった。勇利は冷たいタオルと水と沢山の食料を持って来た。勇利は、最も酷いヒートの間ユリアンを抱きしめ、大丈夫だよ、今は日本にいるのだから、何も悪いことは彼に起こらないと約束した。

ユリアンはそれを信じたかった。だが、出来なかった。彼がそれを信じられるかも知れないと思ったのは、ヴィタリーがその言葉を話した時だけだった。

ユリアンは頭の中で、その声が大きくなる程、それを引き離そうとした。彼の周り全ての人を避けて自室に閉じこもり、本に没頭した。その時だけは、何千とあるページに中で、彼は自分自身を彼が安全と感じられる世界に連れて行くことが出来た。彼の兄弟あるいは母親が彼の振る舞いについて追求しようとする時は、いつも、自分の部屋に逃げ込んだ。自分の本の世界に。

扉をノックする音がした。

「ユーラ…入ってもいい？」扉の反対側から、勇利の声はこもって聞こえてきた。

ユリアンは本を閉じ、胸にぴたりと押し当てた。「ぼ、僕、何とも無いよ」

勇利は、ひどく心配そうな表情をして、ともかく扉を横に引き開けて後ろで閉めた。「ユーラ、何に困ってるの？話して欲しい。何が問題なのか、話してくれなきゃ対処しようがないよ」

ユリアンは膝を引き上げて、目を逸らし熱い涙が溢れてきた。「母さんにはどうにも出来ないよ」

ベッドは勇利の重さで沈んだ。「もちろん僕には解決できないよ。お前に何も悪いところが無いんだからね。坊や」

「何もかにも、僕には悪いことばかりだ」ユリアンは泣いて、腕から本を取り落とした。「僕は、いつも恐ろしくて、ぎこちなくて、他人とどんな風に話しをしたらいいのかわからない！周りのみんながもっと酷い人生を送ってて、全く文句を言っていないのに、自分が誰よりも酷い人生を送ってるって思っちゃうんだ！僕…僕は普通じゃないんだ！」勇利の口から柔らかな笑いが漏れ、ユリアンは怒りを感じた。「笑いごとじゃ無いんだ！」

「それはね、僕が知ってる誰かさんの話の様に聞こえたから」勇利は返答した。「僕のことさ」

ユリアンは赤い縁の厚いメガネの奥から、驚いて母親を見上げた。「…なに？いいえ、ママがそんなはずはない。ママはとっても強いよ」

「いつもそうじゃないんだ」勇利は息子に近づきながら言った。「僕は社会的に不器用で、どうやって友達を作ったらいいのかも分からなかった。そして、友達を作ることを自分の人生から追い出す方法を探してきた。僕も酷く不安を抱えていたから、ほんの些細なことも無駄に大きな苦難に変えてしまってた。スケートの試合の前の僕を見せたかったよ。とても酷いものだったよ」

母親の言葉を受け入れて、ユリアンはほんの少し勇利に近づいた。「それで…どんな風にその感情を取り除いて行ったの？」

「お前は本当にそれを取り除くことは出来ないよ」勇利は説明した。「ただ、その対処法を身につけるだけさ。僕も様々な理由から、まだそういう感じを持ち続けている。時々、お前もヴィタリクとアーリャも僕を愛しているって分かっているのに、お前たちが僕を嫌って、僕とは何の関係も持ちたくないと思っている様な気がするんだ。今週の様に、お前が僕を締め出した時、僕は最悪だと感じたよ。何か間違ったことをしてしまったんだと」

ユリアンは怯んで後ずさった。「ごめんなさい。ママ…そんな気分にさせるつもりじゃなかったんだ…ごめんなさい！」

勇利は腕で息子の身体を囲って引き寄せた。「ああ、分かって貰えた？僕たちは、ある状況を別の状況へ変えて行こう。僕はお前が今何を感じているか良く知ってるよ。でもね、ユーラ、僕はお前に憶えておいて欲しい。お前の周りの人達が、様々に違うことを経験しているからと言って、自分の感情を無視しないで欲しい。恐れたり、心配したり、悲しんだりして構わないから」

「でも、それって馬鹿げてるよ」ユリアンは勇利の胸で呟いた。「僕が怖がっていることは全て、ママやヴィターシャが経験して来たことに比べれば、馬鹿げたことだ」

「怖がったりするのは、馬鹿げたことじゃない。ただ、他人と違っているだけだ」勇利は訂正した。「でも、もし、僕にそう言うことを話してくれたら嬉しいよ。話したかったらね。いろいろ話すことで、気が楽になる時もあるさ」

鼻をすすりながら、ユリアンは母親の胸に向かってではなく顔を上げて話した。「オメガとして生まれたのが怖いんだ…」

勇利は一瞬沈黙してから、ユリアンの頭に手を置いた。「怖いね。初めの数回のヒートを経験するのはとても恐ろしい。自分の身体の変化に取り組んで学んでいくんだ。ホルモンは狂おしく、時には感情的になるけれど、それは、僕やお前の様に、元々狂おしく感情的な者達には全く耐えがたいことだ。でも、オメガであることで素晴らしいこともあるんだよ。自分の感性を使うことで、他人の感情に移入してもっと深いレベルでの理解をすることが可能だ。やりたいことがあれば、お前は人生を創造する才能を授かっているんだ」

「でなきゃ、誰かにそう強制される」ユリアンはすすり泣き、母親の腕にまとわりついた。

勇利は固く抱きしめた。「誰も、お前のしたくないことを無理強いしたりはしない。ユーラ。大丈夫、約束するよ。日本ではオメガの扱いはロシアとは違う。アルファやベータと同じ様に扱われ、何もお前を害することは起こらない、いいかい？僕が絶対お前に何も起きない様にする。どうか信じておくれ」

ユリアンはそれを信じることができるだろうか？勇利は長年、自分を守ることが出来ずにいた。しかし、今は息子に彼を守ることが出来ると信じてくれと言った。だが…勇利はロシアで子ども達をずっと守ってきた。自分自身を犠牲にして。「信じるよ」

勇利は安堵のため息を吐いた。そして、腰を屈めてユリアンの頭のてっぺんにキスをした。「知っての通りに…気分が悪くなったり、声が大き過ぎると感じた時、僕はスケートやダンスをして落ち着いて来た。お前の本も役立つと知っているよ。読書の様に逃げ場になることを他に探してみたらいいんじゃないかな？セーフスペースとして」

ユリアンはゆっくりと勇利から身体を離して、その黒いまつ毛の下から見上げて言った。「…ダンスを教えて貰えないかな？」

その若いオメガは、今まで母親のそんな輝く様な笑顔を見たことがなかった。「じゃあ、各方面に電話をしておこう」


	18. Into the Dragon's Lair

ヴィタリー 15歳  
信夫 17歳

「おい、ガイジン。浮かない顔してどうした？」

ヴィタリーは座っていたベンチから見上げて顔をしかめた。背が高く、ヒョロッとした、黒い癖っ毛に黒い細い目の少年が立っていた。ヴィタリーより一学年上の高校二年生で、高橋信夫。「僕は外人じゃない。母親は日本人だ」

信夫は笑った。「ふうん。でも、お前はどうなんだ？ビ-タ-リー」

ヴィタリーは顎を引き締め、拳を握り、他の子ども達や教師達が、自分の名前の日本語の発音にないＶを含んだ彼の名前を正しく発音出きずに侮辱することに対して、食ってかからない様に自分を抑えた。ほとんどの場合、彼はただ勝生と呼ばれたが、率直に言って彼にとっては嬉しかった。母親の名前を背負うことは今は誇らしかった。

「とにかく、どこから来たんだ？その名前と訛りでさ？」信夫は断り無しにヴィタリーの横にドスンと座った。

ヴィタリーはベータが何かしてこないか注意をしながら、横目で見た。ユリアン以外にヴィタリーと直接に交流しようとするものはいなかったし、今は同じ学校ではなかった。「なぜ、気にするんだ？」

「友好的になろうぜ、外人。友達を作る必要があるだろう、なあ？一人も友達がいないんだろ」信夫は揶揄いながらヴィタリーの肩に持たれかかると、ヴィタリーから唸り声が上がった。「ロシア、だよな？そこから来たんだろ？かつては偉大で強力だったヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの息子だろ？」

輪ゴムで弾かれた様に、ヴィタリーの頭はグラついた。ヴィクトルの名前は公にされてはいなかった。

信夫は笑った。「今、やっと俺に注意を向けたな。それで、お前はヴィクトルを殺したのか？」

ヴィタリーは立ち上がって一歩下がった。低い声で尋ねた。「何が望みだ？」

「そう、いきり立つなよ」信夫はヴィタリーに手を振った。「手を貸す為に来たんだぜ」信夫は素早く周りを見渡し、誰もいないことを確認し、襟元を引き下げ、龍の刺青の頭を晒して見せた。ヤクザだ。「お前が、不注意に俺たちを探そうと騒ぎまくっているのを聞いている。あまり賢いとは言えないなぁ。お前は何がしたいんだ、たった十五歳で？」

「もう十五歳だ。すでに父親を殺している」ヴィタリーは吐き捨てた。「お前は何をしたんだ？」

信夫の目は喜びに輝いた。「おお！威勢がいいねぇ。好きだぜ。それじゃ本当だな。ワォ、よおっし」信夫は勢いよく立ち上がり、ヴィタリーの肩に腕を絡めた。アルファは直ちに身を固くした。「この学校じゃ、お前はすでに恐れられている。それが知れたら、なおの事だな。お前が本当に望むなら、親分に引き合わせることができるぜ。ところで、なぜ会いたいのか尋ねないとな？」

ヴィタリーは、にらみつけながら、信夫の腕を乱暴に押し退けた。「家族を守る為だ」

信夫は考え深げにハミングした。「ご立派なことで。しかし、その為にヤクザにお前の魂を売る価値があるのか？」

「母親を守る為ならなんだってするさ」ヴィタリーは顔をしかめた。

「ふん。大したマザコンだな」信夫は悪戯っぽく笑った。「よし、それで十分だ。オレは、ブラトヴァは、まだお前とお前の母親を探していると思っている、なあ？お前が、勝手に一人で突っ走って、パハーンを殺すのを奴らが喜ぶとは思えないぜ。オーケー、お前の携帯をよこしな」

ヴィタリーはポケットから携帯を取り出し、信夫に手渡した。信夫は直ぐに入力を始め、画面をスワイプしてからヴィタリーに返した。彼の番号が入力してあった。

「住所と時間を後でメールで送る。頑張れ。親分は薄汚い服装の奴らは好きじゃない」信夫は説明した。

「服なんて何も持ってないよ」ヴィタリーは顔をしかめた。「僕の家族は貧しいのさ」ヴィクトルに買い与えられたスーツとデザイナーズブランドの洋服は、全てロシアに残されており、逃げて来る時には持ち出せなかった。勇利にはお金がなく、祖父母の経営する温泉の収入で細々と暮らしていた。それが、子ども達が学校の制服を着ていない時に、温泉の館内着を着ている理由だった。勇利は病気と愛子の誕生の為に職に就けなかった。そう、ピチットがいたが。ヴィタリーはピチットに助けてもらうくらいなら、死んだ方がマシだと思っていた。

「ヨッッッシャ」信夫はハミングした。「家族は何人いるんだ？四？四人だな？お前が正しくカードを切って、親分がお前を気に入ったら、お前は、懐具合を金輪際気にかける必要はなくなる。制服を着てくるだけでいい。分かったな？」

「分かった」ヴィタリーは同意し、信夫がポケットに手を入れながら歩き出すのを、青い目で注意深く見つめた。

「そうだ、それから、勝生くん」信夫は肩越しに振り返った。「今なら、まだ考え直すことができる。だが、今夜扉を抜けたら、もう後戻りは出来ない。お前は組の傘下に入る」

ヴィタリーは恐るべきだった。背筋に差し迫った脅威を感じるべきだった。だが、彼は、自らの決定がますます正しいと立証されたと感じただけだった。ヴィタリーはこれから引き返したりはしないだろう。引き返すことは出来なかった。こうしなければ、ママは安全でなかった。ユーラもアーリャも可愛い愛ちゃんも決して安全ではなかった。今、ヴィタリーは家族のアルファだった。全ては彼次第だった。

温泉に戻らず、後で説明した方が簡単だと判断して、ヴィタリーは友達と勉強をして来ると母親にメールを送信した。ヴィタリーに友人がいるという期待は、勇利を興奮させたので、嬉しそうな絵文字を使って、ただ安全に勉強を頑張る様にと返信して来た。波の音とカモメの声をただ聞きながら、ヴィタリーは海で待っていた。それは、彼にサンクトペテルブルクを思い出させた。かつては故郷だったところを。

ヴィタリーの携帯がメールの着信を告げた。

信夫: 第七天国の裏通り、ドアの前で待つ。二十時だ。遅れるな。

ヴィタリー: はい。

地元の屋台のラーメンをどんぶり一杯食べて時間を潰し、太陽が沈むのを待ってバーに向かった。もちろん、ヴィタリーはまだ未成年だった…しかし、彼らは実際にバーで会合を持つとは思えなかった。ヴィタリーは十五分早く到着したが、信夫はすでにそこにいた。

「早めに来たな。親分も気にいるだろう。来いよ」信夫はドアを開け、ヴィタリーの前で頷いた。信夫は狭い廊下を通り、ヴィタリーを左の部屋に導いた。数人の年配の男達が飲み物とタバコを手に素敵なテーブルに集っていた。「親分」信夫はお辞儀をした。ヴィタリーも倣って頭を下げた。「勝生さんをお連れしました」

部屋の中で最年長のアルファがヴィタリーに目を向けた。そして彼を手招きした。彼は年かさだったが、それほど年寄りではなかった。おそらく四十代後半だろう。彼は黒い瞳に黒縁のメガネをかけていた。「おお、来なさい。顔を見せて貰おう」

ヴィタリーは息を吸い込み、前へ踏み出した。彼は、日本の習慣に従い、年長のアルファに近づく時に視線を下げることをよしとしなかった。親分は侮辱された事より、それを面白く感じた様に見えた。

「高橋は、君はブラトヴァから家族を守りたいと望んでいると言った」彼は始めた。  
「私には出来る。が、しかし、君は私に何をしてくれるだろうか？勝生さん。君は、ただの少年に過ぎない」「情報を提供します」ヴィタリーは答えた。「僕はヴィクトルの後継者として育てられました。ヴィクトルは僕と全ての情報を共有していました。ヤクザとブラトヴァの間が反目し合っていることも知っています」

親分は、ふうむと長く唸った。「ブラトヴァの幹部の名前を教えて貰えるだろうか？セーフハウスの場所は？武器と薬物のルートは？」

「はい」ヴィタリーはしっかりと答えた。「全部教えます」

笑みを浮かべて、親分はタバコから灰を落とした。「君はロシア語と日本語を話せると見たがほかには何か話せるだろうか？」

「英語を話せます」ヴィタリーは答えた。

「語学は我々のビジネスの展開に重要な役割を果たす。勝生さん。出来る限りに学びなさい。中国語と韓国語もだよ」ヴィタリーはそれがリクエストでは無いと言い切れた。宜しい。ヴィタリーは粗っぽいアクセントを除いては語学に長けていた。理解することは話すことよりも重要だった。親分は舎弟の一人に命じて、分厚い札束を一つテーブルの上に置かせ、若いアルファの度肝を抜いた。「君は、今からこの一家の家族です。勝生さん。そして、我々は家族の世話をします。君の家族は、今試練の時だ。君たちが困難を乗り越える為に使いなさい。もっと出す用意がある。君の素晴らしいお母さんの為に素敵な物を買ってあげなさい。もしくは、君の新しい妹にも何かを。私からのお祝いです」

ヴィタリーは震える手で札束を受け取った。必死で感情を抑えようとした。「ありがとうございます。親分」

「非常に弱いアルファは、自分の価値を正当化する為にオメガを餌にしなければならない。我々の一家には受け入れられない」彼は腹立たしげに言った。「それは我々を強くするわけではない。君が使い物になるまで、高橋の世話のもとに留めておきます。高橋は君に知る必要があることをを教えてくれる。細心の注意を払って下さい、勝生さん。我々は同じことを二度と言わない。それに…勝生さんの温泉は長谷津で最期の温泉です。私はそれが落ちぶれて行くのを見るに忍びない。あそこのお湯に浸かるのをとても楽しんでいます」言外の脅しだ、とヴィタリーは認識した。脅迫されるまでもない。彼自身が価値ある取引材料だった。他に選択肢はなかった。「分かりました」

「情報を聞き取る為に、またお会いする時期の知らせの連絡をします。では、今日はこれまで」

信夫とヴィタリーはお辞儀をして、部屋から出てバーを離れた。

信夫はヴィタリーを引き寄せるのに時間を無駄にしなかった。「オレたち、なんてこったい！今から兄弟だ！」

ヴィタリーはため息をついて彼を押し退けた。たくさんの人々がいる中で--よりによって、この鬱陶しくて厄介なベータと組むことになるなんて。

まあ、それも悪くないかも知れない…


	19. A Death Poem for Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> かつての親友が、今は敵になったと知るのは何と怖ろしいことか。

藤川大造は、聖イサーク聖堂に隣接するホテルライオンの旧海軍省側の豪華なスイートルームからサンクトペテルブルクの景色を見渡し、長いため息をついた。そこは、お金で購える限りの最高の場所だった。思い出が蘇ってきた。彼がまだ若かりし頃に親分になる為の修行中、もっと楽しい目的の為にロシア入りしてた時の思い出が。その時、大造は友達として来たが、今は敵として訪れていた。

「兄貴？」

大造は、お辞儀をして入って来た手下の英世を見るのに十分なだけ振り返った。

「あの小僧の情報は、全部正しいと判明しました」英世は説明した。「ことごとくです」

もちろんそうに決まっている。大造は、特に、温泉周辺の家族の周りでの彼を観察した後では、ヴィタリーが真実を語っていることを疑ったことはなかった。彼が愛する者たちへの過度な忠誠心。それは、彼に愛されていない者たちにとっては致命的だ。「それで、そこに監視はつけてあるんだろうな？」

「あります。奴らの拠点と、区画内の資産を収納する倉庫です」英世は確認した。

「どれだけ早く事を起こすことができる？」大造は、窓の外の光景を眺め続けながら尋ねた。

「お望みとあれば直ぐにでも」英世は答えた。

そう、時は来た。一刻も無駄に出来ない。考え直したり、弱気を見せる暇はない。「今夜決行だ。皆殺しにしろ。捕虜も、情報も必要ない。必要な情報は、勝生が全て持っている」

「パハーンもですか？」

大造はギオルギーに一、二度会ったことがあるが、特に何の印象もなかった。そのアルファは指導者ではなく支援者だった。ヴィクトルの死後、どの様にギオルギーが跡を継いだのかは、未だに謎だった。加えて、彼は勝生一家の後を部下に追わせていた。大造はヴィタリーが組に誓約を立てた時に、ヴィタリーの家族を守る約束をしていた。そのような、少年に対する攻撃は、彼自身に対する攻撃だった。それは見過ごすことは出来なかった。「特にパハーンは仕損じるな。だがしかし…」大造は振り返り、背中に回した手を握った。「奴らの参謀で、名をヤコフ・フェルツマンと言う男は、私の手で始末をつけたい」

英世はパッと姿勢を正してお辞儀をした。「もちろんです。奴が捕まったら、兄貴に電話でお知らせします」

大造は手を振り、英世を下がらせた。窓の外の街並みに注意を向けた。

今、彼はただ待つのみだった。

/*/

倉庫は血の匂いが充満していた。大造の鼻は、そういった臭いに慣れっこになっていたので、少しヒクつかせただけだった。彼は部屋を通り抜ける時、血と内臓の血溜まりを注意して避けた。彼の靴は新しかった。彼の友達からの誕生日プレゼントだった。椅子に縛り付けられて、薄暗い部屋の灯りに照らされていたのは、ヤコフ・フェルツマンだった。「皆、下がっていいぞ」

そこにいた全ての手下は、お辞儀をして立ち去った。もちろん、そう遠くへは行かない。彼らは、親分を完全に無防備な状態にしては置かないだろう。大造は椅子を掴んで、傷ついて、出血しているヤコフの前に置き、そして座った。「ヤーシャ…私の旧友よ」

「大造さん」ヤコフは切れた唇で小さく笑った。「これは、どう言うことかな？」

大造も小さな笑顔で返した。「本当に分からないのかな…？しかしながら、我々は二人とも分かっていると思う。私はあなたに警告した。私はあれほど警告したのに。あなたがヴィクトルにパハーンの名を冠した時に、ヴィクトルから監視の鎖を解かない様にと」

ヤコフは笑わずにはいられなかった。そして血の絡んだ咳をした。「ヴィーチャは常に私の泣き所だった」

「そして、今も尚その様だ」大造は指摘した。「彼は、まるでヴィクトルの様に見えますね？」

ヤコフの黒い瞳に理解の色が浮かんだ。「ヴィターシャ…あなたはヴィターシャを手中に置いたのですね。それで、あなたはここを知った訳だ。どうやって、全ての情報を把握したのかが分かりました」

「誤解しないで欲しい。私はヴィタリーを捕まえに行った訳ではない」大造は訂正した。「保護を求めて私のところに来たのが、ヴィタリーでした。彼は、あなたが彼と彼の家族に部下を差し向けるのを知って、ヴィクトルが教え込んだ通りにしたのです。賢い子だ」

「賢すぎた」ヤコフは同意した。「あれがヴィクトルの破滅の元だった。私はヴィクトルを止めるべきだった。私は彼がオメガを囲うのを、決して許すべきではなかった」

「あなたには本当に失望しました」大造は囁いた。「ヴィクトルの勇利に対する行為を許容したことに対してです。我々はマフィアだ。犯罪者だ。しかし、尚、我々が従うべき仁義がある」

「仁義」ヤコフはため息をついた。「おそらく、それは、あなた方の文化の中にだけ残っているものでしょう。我々の文化からは消えて久しい」

「あなたはこれを止められたかも知れない。ヴィクトルが必要とする援助を与えられたかも知れない。あなたは、勇利を解放してやることが出来たかも知れない。しかし、それどころか、彼に巻きこまれて自分も破滅することになってしまった」重く悲しげなため息をついて、大造は立ち上がってスーツのコートからスキットルを取り出した。蓋を外し、ヤコフの方へ歩み寄り、飲む様にと差し出すと、ロシア人のアルファは喜んで受け取った。「私は、あなたがヴィクトルに出来なかったことをヴィタリーにしてあげます。私は彼を息子として遇し、怒りのコントロールをするよう鎖を付けます。彼の家族を保護する代わりに見返りとして、彼を私の手元に置き、忠実な部下として使います」

「ヴィタリーが、あなたの指導の下で優秀な兵隊に育つことは、疑う余地がない」ヤコフは言った。「しかし、ヴィタリーが自身の問題を抱えていないと思うなら、それはあなたの妄想でしかないだろう」

「ああ、もちろん知っています」大造は同意した。「実のところ、それはあなたのヴィーチャを悩ませたのと同じ問題ですね。どんな風にそれが起こるかは、実に不思議なことだ。因果は巡る。母親との密接な絆。母親が傷つけられた。息子が反乱を起こす。息子は父親を殺す。違いは、まだ母親の勇利が生きていることです。それが彼の未来を変える為に必要な全てだと、私は考えます」

「それは、彼を制御可能にすることだと言うのですね」ヤコフは顔をしかめた。

大造はスキットルから一口啜った。「可塑性がある、と言う用語が好きです。ヴィクトルはそれを持ち合わせなかった」

「ああ」ヤコフは認めた。「ヴィクトルはそうではなかった」二人は沈黙した。ヤコフの息は荒くなった。「あなたは私に速やかな死を与えて下さいますか、願わくば？こんな老いぼれを血を流したまま置き去りにするのですか」

「我が友よ、ああ、あなたは苦しまずに死ぬだろう」大造は約束し、背後に積み上げられていた箱の上に置いてあった剣へと手を伸ばした。

「埋もれ木の 花咲くことも なかりしに 身のなる果てぞ 悲しかりける」ヤコフは目を閉じて静かに暗唱した。

「源頼政の歌ですね」大蔵は認めた。この辞世の句は彼の個人的なお気に入りの歌の一つだった。ゆっくりと、彼は鞘から剣を外し、刃の冷たい端をヤコフの首に当てた。「私たちの魂が再び会えるように。ヤーシャ」

大造の刃さばきは素早く美しかった。熟練の技だった。ヤコフの首の皮膚がまだ一片だけである状態で完璧に介錯がなされた。

ニキフォロフ・ブラトヴァは地上から消滅した。


	20. First Kill

ヴィタリー 十六歳

ヴィタリーが初めて実際に人を殺した時はゾッとした。そう、ヴィタリーは既にヴィクトルを殺していたが、彼はヴィクトルを殺したのではなかった。その時と、ヤクザの為に初めて人を傷付けた時とは違っていた。いや…それはヤクザとしてではなく、ある問題によってだった…彼の個人的な問題からだった。

ヴィタリーは信夫とラーメン屋で昼食を摂っていた。酔っ払ったアルファが、自分のオメガの恋人について、誰かれ構わずに悪し様に言っていた。彼が続けると、ヴィタリーは怒りを覚えた。さらに、彼女に身の程を弁えさせ、思い知るまで犯してやる、と話した。そのアルファがフラフラと出て行くと、ヴィタリーは怒りに拳を握って追いかけた。

「勝生、何も馬鹿なことはするんじゃない」信夫はヴィタリーに耳打ちした。

どの道、ヴィタリーは愚かなあることをした。そのアルファは路地に入り込んで吐いた。そして、ヴィタリーは動き出した。ヴィタリーは彼を殴った上にまた殴り、彼に叫んだ。「オメガだからって痛めつけてもいいと思ってるのか？殴って強姦してもいいとでも？そんな事をして楽しいのかよ、なあ？」彼は止まらなかった。殴って、殴って、殴った。学校の制服を血で濡らし、コンクリートに血を流しながら。

「勝生くん」年かさの穏やかな声がして、彼の肩に注意深く手が触れた。

ヴィタリーは突然、目を見開き、その男を取り落とし、熱く速く息をついた。ヴィタリーは何をしたか？ああ、何と言う…何と言うことだ。ヴィタリーは彼を殺してしまった。彼はそう意図した訳ではなかった！

「シィィ、我が子よ」男は言って、ヴィタリーを胸に搔き抱いた。竹の匂いがした。親分だった。親分がいれば安全だった。ヴィタリーは安全だった。

ヴィタリーはそのアルファに身体を預けた。熱い涙が流れ出た。「すみません、親分。すみません、すみません、すみませんー」

「そいつは悪い奴だ。さらに悪いアルファだ。彼の振る舞いが、君の父親がどの様に君の母親を扱ったかを、過剰に思い出させたことは十分に分かる。オメガをその様に扱うことは許されることではない。それは力ではなく弱さを見せることだ」親分はハンカチを取り出して、ヴィタリーの顔の血を拭いた。「高橋と行って、身なりをきれいにしなさい。私はこれを始末する。全てうまく行くよ」

ヴィタリーの手は数日の間は震え、そして、悪夢に悩まされた。


	21. An Unbreakable Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 母親と息子は生涯の絆で結ばれた。

ヴィタリー 16歳

勇利が、その身体をすっかり動かせなくなるまでに丸二年がかかった。彼は非常に病状が悪く、ベッドに臥せり、愛子の世話をほとんどすることが出来なかった。それは、ピチットや勝生家の家族の仕事になった。食事を摂ること、あるいはその為に起きていることも十分に出来ず、オメガはこれまでになく青白くやせ細った。医師は、勇利がこれほど長らえたことに驚いていた。

「何か出来ることはあるはずでしょう！」真利は不満気に医師に当たった。「番同士が常に離れていたって、こうはならないでしょう！」

「しかし、それは起きるのです」医師は大きなため息をついて反論した。「思ったよりも多くの場合、通常、悲劇的な事故や病気で番の片方が亡くなった場合に起こります。勇利さんは十五年間、番の絆で結ばれ、そのアルファとの間に四人の子どもを持ちました。それによって、強く堅い絆が形成されており、破ることは困難です。勇利さんには新しいアルファが必要です。それが唯一彼が助かる方法です」

「じゃあ、勇利は死んでしまうの？」ピチットは、怒りの表情の下に涙を隠せずに言った。「そんな風に？」

「彼がアルファと番わない限りは、そうなります」医師は断言した。「余命は一カ月以上ないでしょう。多分、持って二カ月というところです」

寛子は涙を溢れさせ、利也は何も言うことが出来ずに、妻を抱きしめて無益にも慰めようとした。真利は大声で喚き、ピチットは、非常に落ち込んでいる様に見えた。ヴィタリーは、他の部屋から静かに見つめ、拳を握った。彼は彼の母親の新しいアルファになれるはずだ。ヴィタリーは勇利を救うことが出来るはずだ。

「こん畜生！アタシがやってみるよ！」真利は叫んだ。「勇利と番ってみる。どうせ、アタシは今まで番と出会う機会はなかったんだから！」

「真利」寛子は彼女に手を差し伸べたが、振り払われた。

医師は成功の見通しは不確実だと感じた。「うまくいくかも知れないが、そうでない事があり得る。家族間の番は、通常拒否されます。人体はそれを感知して防いでしまう程、精緻に出来ています」

ヴィタリーなら出来る。彼には分かっていた。そして、彼に代わって母親に番の印を付けるのが真利だと言う事から湧き上がる怒りに熱くなった。家族たちは許可しないだろう。彼は知っていた。それが最後の手段になったとしても。

「試してみる価値はあるね」最後にピチットがコメントした。声は低く打ちひしがれていた。彼には勇利を救えなかった。役に立たない哀れなベータだった。

真利との番の絆は二日で破れてしまった。

寛子は泣き止まなかった。真利はタバコを吸うのを止めなかった。利也は温泉の中を動き周り、ただ通常業務を自動操縦でこなしていた。ヴィタリーは、ピチットが温泉の隅で、独りでいると思い込んで泣き崩れているところを見た。ヴィタリーは、ピチットに同情しかけた。すんでのところで。

ヴィタリーはこの事態を救うことが出来た。彼は知っていた。

愛子をベビーベッドに寝かしつけると、ヴィタリーは、母を静かに休ませておく様にと言いつけられていたにも関わらず、母の部屋に忍び込んだ。ベッドに眠る勇利がかなり弱っており、もう息を引き取っているかの様に見えて、ヴィタリーの目には涙が溢れた。「ママ…？」ベッド横に近づいても反応が得られないことに、ヴィタリーは息を詰まらせた。

勇利がすぐに反応しないので、ヴィタリー は崩れるように彼の膝をついた。オメガの閉じられた瞼が僅かに震え、ゆっくりと瞬をして目を開いた。「…ヴィタリク？」

ヴィタリーは上掛けの下に滑り込み、ぴったりと母親の脇についた。彼は二人の人生がそこに掛かっている様に母親にしがみついた。二人の人生はお互い次第だった。真利が絆を結ぼうとした、勇利の首の紫がかったアザが、ヴィタリーの目に入った。きっと痛むだろう…いつもよりずっと。「ママ、お願い。死なないで。僕はママを失くしたくない」

勇利は苦しげに息をして、手を震わせながらヴィタリーの頭に手を差し伸べた。「おまえはママを亡くすことはないよ。ヴィタリク。僕…僕は元気になるからね」

「嘘を言わないで！」ヴィタリーは半ば泣き、半ば叫んだ。

長い沈黙が続いた。時折、ヴィタリーが抑えきれずに漏らした柔らかい泣き声がそれを破った。「おまえが正しいね」勇利はやがて答えた。「僕は嘘をついている」

感情が爆発し、ヴィタリーの全身が震えて崩れ落ちた。勇利のシャツを掴んだヴィタリーの両手の指が白くなり、彼は生地を破ってしまうだろうと思った。彼は唇から言葉を発する方法を忘れてしまったかのようだった。鼻水で鼻が詰まり、喉は涙で窒息しそうになり激しく泣き始めた。

「お願い」ヴィタリーは勇利の胸で啜り泣いた。「僕に番の印をつけさせて。僕はママを死なせるわけにはいかないよ！」

勇利はヴィタリーをじっと見つめた。その申し出に、あまりにもショックを受けて、しばらく声を出すことができなかった。「いいや。ダメだ。ヴィタリク…おまえの未来を僕の為に諦めさせるなんて。そんなことを頼むことは出来ない」

「どんな未来があるって⁉︎」ヴィタリーは答えた。「ママ無しでは未来なんてない！」

「出来ないよ」勇利は涙を流した。「おまえが今まで僕の為に払ってくれている以上の犠牲を求めることは出来ない」

「ママだって犠牲を払ってきたじゃないか？」ヴィタリーはすすり泣いた。「僕はやりたい」嘆願を繰り返しながら、ヴィタリーは拳で柔らかく母親の胸を叩いた。

勇利は、身体を震わせてすすり泣き、力を振り絞って起き上がろうとしたが、それは叶わず、クッションに身を沈めることになった。「ごめんね。ヴィタリク。全てにおいて、おまえを守ることが出来なくて」

「やめて！」ヴィタリーは怒りでシューと言う音を立てた。「ママは僕を守ってくれてた。それはママのせいじゃない。違うよ！」

「僕はおまえの無垢な時代を守れなかった」勇利は反論した。「おまえは子供時代を犠牲にして、とても早く大人になった。今でも、おまえの若さで得られるものを全て投げ捨てて、僕と番いたいと言ってくれている。…こんな年老いてぼろぼろの母親と」

「やめて！」ヴィタリーは繰り返したが、今度はもっと弱々しく悲しげだった。

「ヴィタリク、本当に僕の目を見て答えて。おまえは本当に僕と番になりたい、と言えるの？」勇利は尋ねた。「おまえは本当に、僕の為に、将来おまえと番になる誰かや、家族になる誰かとの可能性を捨てたいと願うのかい？」

ヴィタリーは直ちに見上げた。彼が何年も持たなかった炎を目に燃やしていた。それは、かつてヴィクトルをいつの日か殺そうと決意した時に、感じた炎と同じものだった。今度は決意ではなく、約束だった。「はい。何度でも返事は、はいです」

勇利は息が出来なかった。その答えを期待していたわけではなかった。彼の茶色の目は、ヴィタリーの青い目に欺瞞の兆しを探した。しかし、何も見つからなかった。「そう…わかったよ」

ヴィタリーは安堵で勇利の方に倒れ込みそうになった。「うまく行くよ。ママ。大丈夫だよ」

小さな震えは、勇利が完全には納得していない事を示していた。慎重にオメガは首を傾けて捧げた。「ど…どうか、ためらわないで噛むんだ。もっと痛くなるからね」

細心の注意を払って、ヴィタリーは母親の腰にまたがり、差し出された首の生殖腺を見つめた。「どんな風に…どんな風にしたら、僕がきちんと噛んだと分かるのかな？必要以上に噛んだりしない様に？」

「やればわかるよ」勇利は約束した。

ヴィタリー心臓は激しく胸を打ち、彼は勇利の肩とオメガの頭の後ろに手を置いて、それを固定した。勇利に寄りかかり、真利の色褪せた印の直ぐ上に唇を寄せると、熱い息が母親の肌に吹きかかった。ゆっくりと口を開け、母親が彼を引き離す最後の機会を与え、そしてうなじに噛み付いた。勇利は苦痛に呻き、ヴィタリーの歯が食い込むと完全に身体を固くした。ヴィタリーは母親の言葉に従って、躊躇することなく、全ての力を注いだ。

勇利の言葉通り、ヴィタリーは番の絆が形作られる瞬間を知ることが出来た。

最初は、暖かさと耳を塞ぐ静寂があり、そのあと喧騒が響いた。彼の母親の感情や考えがヴィタリーの心と身体に大きな音を立てて流れ込んできた。ヴィタリーは彼の愛がこれ以上大きくなるとは思えなかったが、血管を通して湧き上がった情動はそれを超えていた。細心の注意を払って、母親に置いていた彼の手を離し、唇の血を手の甲で拭った。

「…ママ…？」

「僕は」勇利は一呼吸おいてから、息を整えた。「僕は大丈夫」

ほとんど考える暇もなくヴィタリーは自分のシャツの裾をめくりあげた。「ママも僕に印を付けて欲しい。お願いです。僕は僕がママを支配しているとは考えて欲しくない」

笑顔で、この時は本心から、勇利は手を上げて、ヴィタリーの首の印を付けるうなじの上に当てた。「おまえは生まれた瞬間から、僕に対して力を持っているんだ、ヴィタリク。そして、一度たりとも僕を虐げたことがない。今でもそれは変わらない。信じているよ」

ヴィタリーは再び泣き始めた。今度は静かに泣いた。そして勇利の手を首から離してそこに顔を埋めた。彼はすぐに落ち着きを取り戻すと、母親の生々しい傷を目にてハッとした。「包帯を取ってくるよ」

「ホットタオルを持ってきて。お祖母さんに蜂蜜軟膏をここに持って来てくれる様に言って。彼女は何を言われているの分かるから」勇利は指示した。

頷いて、ヴィタリーは言われた通りにした。血を拭き取り易くする為の暗色のタオルを戸棚から掴んだ。それをお湯の蛇口の下に当てた。ベッドに戻り、それで血を拭き取り、傷を覆った。「ママ、すぐ戻るよ。きっと上手く行くさ、ママ…僕が保証する」

勇利はただ手を握った。

ヴィタリーは寛子を見つけ、蜂蜜軟膏について尋ねた。老いたオメガは悲しげに頷いた。何も気づいた素ぶりはなかった。勇利を悩ませるのは、真利の古い絆の印だと思っていた。十分も経たない内に、ピチットが怒りと純粋な恐怖がないまぜになった表情で、ヴィタリーに食いかかって来た。

「一体、おまえは何をしたんだ？」ピチットの声は酷く震えていた。

穏やかに得意げに立ち上がって、ヴィタリーは言った。「あなたには出来ないことをしたのさ」

日々が過ぎ、一週間経ってもヴィタリーの番の絆は破れなかった。勇利の頬に血色が戻り、身体に力が戻ってきた。数カ月ぶりに勇利は再び愛子をその腕に抱くことが出来た。寛子と利也は疫病の様にヴィタリーを避けた。真利はヴィタリーが憎々しげな表情をしていないと思ったときは、彼の表情を伺っていた。彼はこれまで以上に家族から距離を置いたが、それはヴィタリーにとって問題ではなかった。

彼の番の印は受け入れられ、勇利は生きていた。


End file.
